Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -
by heroes1202
Summary: Set three years after the end of ARC V. Yuya's peaceful life with Yuzu has been thrown into jeopardy once again when a mysterious silver haired child appears in Paradise City, seeking him out. At the same time, a powerful new evil is on the horizon and is out to cast their "divine judgment" upon everyone involved with the Dimensional War and Zarc's revival.
1. Ch 1: Yuya's Romance

_Not too long ago, the four dimensions, each governed by one of the four Extra Deck summoning methods, came under attack when the Fusion Dimension's forces began assaulting the other dimensions to capture innocent people and seal them into cards. Using a dangerous device called the ARC V, the leader of the Academia, Leo Akaba, planned to use their life force to forcibly remerge the four dimensions into the original dimension and revive his lost daughter, Ray, who was divided into four separate people when their home was destroyed. However, during the crucial hour where his plans would succeed, it instead caused the resurrection of the "Demon Duelist" Zarc, the being who caused the destruction of the original dimension._

 _Having revived when his four counterparts, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, fused together, Zarc commanded the Four Dimensional Dragons once more and begun his prolonged rampage to destroy the dimensions. However, his plans were thwarted when one of his counterparts, Yuya Sakaki, regained control long enough for his friends to unleash the power necessary to bring down Zarc once again. While Zarc's tainted soul was eventually stripped from Yuya's body following his defeat, the war between dimensions was brought to an end and the four counterparts were reborn as Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi._

 _However, another even greater threat is approaching, taking aim at the four dimensions. Their goal? To deliver "judgment" upon those involved with the creation of Zarc…._

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 01: Yuya's Romance_**

 _~ Paradise City - Pendulum Dimension ~_

Our story begins in Paradise City stationed in the Pendulum Dimension, renamed so because of everyone gaining the power of Pendulum Summoning. Roughly three years have passed since Yuya Sakaki was able to purify Zarc's evil soul and brought an end to the hostility between dimensions. To the people of Paradise City, Yuya is now looked upon as a hero and is continuing his training to become a Entertainment Duelist worthy of surpassing his father, Yusho Sakaki. But inbetween training, he is the happy and estatic boyfriend to his childhood friend, Yuzu Hiragi. We join Yuya as he is seated in the break room of You Show Duel School, examining the cards in his deck.

"Hey Yuya!" a voice called out. Yuya looked over his shoulder and saw the likes of Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.

"Oh, hey you guys. What's up?" he asked. The kids gathered around him, each taking one of the vacant seats besides him.

"Not much. We all just got here and noticed you looking serious. Is something the matter?" Ayu asked. Yuya looked back down at his scattered cards before picking up Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He shifted his gaze to the other dragons in his Extra Deck, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom.

"I was just thinking what kind of new moves I can create with the dimension dragons to entertain the crowds that come to watch my duels. Lately I've felt like my moves have been….getting stale." he said. The others glanced to one another before letting out a group sigh, catching Yuya's attention.

"Hmm? What" he asked.

"Is that all? I thought you might've been thinking about where you were taking Yuzu for your next date." Ayu said. Yuya turned to her before his eyes suddenly widened.

"W-Wait. Oh crap! Our date's TODAY!" Yuya shouted "I can't believe I almost forgot!" The kids all sighed.

"Are you saying you "almost" forgot? Seriously Yuya! You have to take your relationship with Yuzu more SERIOUSLY. Lately, we've been getting worried that you and Yuzu are growing apart." Futoshi said. Yuya looked surprised as he turned to them. With a scoff, he suddenly stood up with fist firmly clasped.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm a good boyfriend! No WAY would Yuzu want to break up with me!" he shouted "Do you know how hard it's been to juggle our time together with all the hard work I've put into furthering my career now since I got promoted?" The kids looked to each other as Yuya looked up towards the roof overhead.

"I mean….I'm treating Yuzu well. I mean….she means so much to me…." he said, slowly drifting out of reality as he began thinking about the past dates he went on with Yuzu following her return to Paradise City. As memories of their happiness flooded his head, it eventually came back to the day Yuya first popped the question to her.

* * *

 _It is late one evening in the city as Yuya is waiting underneath a street light not far from his house. Wearing a coat over his shirt, he glances at a watch around his wrist before he suddenly noticed Yuzu approaching him from up the street, wearing her jacket as well._

 _"_ _Sorry for the wait Yuya" she said. Yuya smiled as he turned to face her. As their eyes met, Yuzu grew a confused look on her face._

 _"_ _So….what was so important that you asked me to come meet you? It is kind of late." she asked. However, as Yuya was about to say something, he immediately froze up. He remained frozen in place, twitching from anxiety, as Yuzu looked on. In his head, he could hear the likes of Yugo and Yuto talking back._

 ** _::_**

 _ **YUGO:** Dude! What is the matter with you?! Aren't you going to ask her?_

 _ **YUYA:** I…I want to….but…agh! I can't think straight now that she's here!_

 _ **YUTO:** Ugh. I swear, Yuya. You keep freezing up EVERY TIME you want to tell her. Honestly, you wouldn't be here without us pushing back._

 _ **YUYA:** Ex-Excuse me?! Last time I checked, Yuto, Shun told me you'd get flustered whenever you and Ruri were alone! I thought you'd understand me better than this! So don't talk down to me!_

 _ **YURI:** Come on. Can we just get this OVER with? You're embarassing us._

 _ **YUYA:** Oh, don't YOU start too Yuri!_

 ** _::_**

 _While Yuya continued arguing inside his head with his other counterparts, Yuzu suddenly started to turn away._

 _"_ _Uhhh…Yuya? I can tell you need some…alone time right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." she said. Suddenly snapping back to reality, Yuya gasped._

 _"Oh for pete sake's….SAY SOMETHING YOU DOLT!" the boys all shouted. Yuya quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Yuzu's wrist._

 _"_ _Y-Yuzu! Wait!" he shouted, suddenly pulling her towards him. She yelped from shock as she was soon up against him, her heartbeat suddenly skyrocketing and her face turned bright red. Yuya and Yuzu were now together under the lone spotlight as Yuya's arms were now wrapped around her._

 _"Uhhh….Yuzu?" he stuttered._

 _"Y-Yes?" she squeaked. As Yuya looked on in silence, he turned away before letting out a heavy sigh, slowly loosening his grip on her._

 _"_ _Yuzu….the truth is….I wanted to ask you something important." he muttered._

 _"_ _And that is?" Yuzu asked. Yuya sighed again before looking deep into her eyes, surprising her once again._

 _"_ _You see, after thinking about everything that's happened to us….it made me realize. You're the most important person in the entire world….no no no…in all of the dimensions to me. And….I never want to think about losing you ever again." he said. Yuzu suddenly felt his grip tightening again._

 _"_ _Yuya…." she muttered._

 _"_ _I was scared, truly GENUINELY scared out of my mind, after you disappeared during the chaos at the Arc League Championship. I thought you were gone forever….before I even realized how much you meant to me. With everything spiraling out of control around me, all I could think about….was seeing your smiling face again. And…with it all said and done, I want to hold onto you more than ever before." he said "S-So….what I'm asking is….would you do me the honor…of being my girlfriend?" Yuzu remained quiet before she gently closed her eyes, growing a smile of her own. She then slowly leaned in close, meeting Yuya with a kiss. As they slowly drifted apart, Yuzu blushed a bit before looking at him again._

 _"_ _Yes…." she replied. Overcome with happiness, Yuya smiled from cheek to cheek as he and Yuzu hugged one another underneath the spotlight of the street lamp._

* * *

Back in the modern day world, Yuya looked again to Tatsuya and the others.

"Everything okay Yuya? You kind of phased out there." Tatsuya asked. Yuya grinned before gently shaking his head.

"I'm fine. It's just….I remembered I had somewhere to be right now. Can't keep "someone" waiting." he said as he started gathering his cards together. Once his deck was all put together again, he was soon out the door, leaving the others in total confusion.

"Uhhh…what just happened?" Futoshi asked. Tatsuya merely shrugged but Ayu lightly smiled.

"Yuzu's lucky to have a boyfriend like you….Yuya." she thought.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Ch 2: The Silver Haired Child

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 02: The Silver Haired Child_**

 _~ Paradise City ~_

Out in the city, we find Yuzu Hiragi seated in the park beneath the shade of a vibrant green tree. As everyone around her was busy with their own daily lives, Yuzu remained as silent as a mouse. She then looked up towards the sky, watching clouds drift by over her head.

"Has it really been three years?" she thought "Given how peaceful it's been, you'd think everything we've been through….was just a dream." Letting out a gentle sigh, she closed her eyes while feeling the gentle breeze against her face. Unbeknowst to her, Yuya had just arrived and slowly approached her before stopping in front of her.

"So here you are." he said. Yuzu gasped, quickly opening her eyes to see Yuya looking down at her.

"Oh, Yuya. When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now actually." he chuckled as he took a seat next to her. As they sat together on the bench, they both looked to the sky together as the clouds drifted by with the gentlest nudge of the breeze.

"Doesn't it feel weird Yuya?" Yuzu asked "We crossed dimensions, we faced off against the likes of the Academy and Leo Akaba…..we even stopped a demon from destroying the world. And now…..everyone's acting like it never happened." Yuya glanced to her.

"I know. We really went through some crazy stuff. Frankly, I'm just glad we survived it all." he said. Yuzu chuckled.

"Yeah. That's for sure." she laughed. As silence eventually fell between them, Yuzu looked over at the sky gazing Yuya.

"Hey, Yuya?" she asked.

"Hmm? What Yuzu?" he replied. Yuzu fell silent as she looked away slightly.

"Well….don't take this the wrong way. But….I was curious. Are….you still okay accepting what happened in the past? Accepting the fact that you were Zarc?" she asked. Yuya remained silent before looking down to the ground.

"Actually….I sometimes have dreams about what would've happened….if you weren't there to reach out to me. I mean, looking back on what the Professor said…and with what I discovered about myself once Zarc and I shared memories….I felt like I didn't deserve the right to call myself a duelist." he said. Yuzu lightly gasped.

"I mean, the only reason Zarc became who he was….who I used to be….was because he gave into the audience's lust for more violent duels. Eventually, that craving for destruction consumed him and he only dueled for malicious reasons. I'm just worried….that things might be the same if I ever let all my power and attention go to my head." Yuya explained. As silence fell once again, Yuzu smiled before shifting herself closer to Yuya's side, catching his gaze again.

"Yuya….I KNOW who you really are. You're a lovable goofball who enjoys acting like a clown every chance you get. You live to make everyone around you laugh and smile from your dueling. I don't have a single shred of doubt…that you'll ever be anyone else than who you are right now." she said "But, if you still have any doubt….you know you can ALWAYS come to me." Yuzu slowly rested her hand atop his as she leaned up against his side. Feeling the warmth of her hand, Yuya smiled before he slowly interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Thanks….Yuzu." he said. Yuzu chuckled as their heads rested against one another. But as they sat together, looking out towards the scenery ahead, we notice a mysterious child looking at them from behind a nearby tree. The child had golden colored eyes and radiant silver hair.

"So this….is Yuya Sakaki?" the child asked.

 _~ Later That Day… ~_

As their day went on, Yuya began treating Yuzu to all kinds of places around Paradise City. The first thing they did was enjoy lunch together at Yuzu's favorite restaurant. What followed was a trip to the movie theater and then a return to the park to enjoy skating along the sidewalks. Yuzu decided to try and learn skating from Yuya after watching him perform through his following duels with his skates that he got from Allen. What neither realized was that, from afar, the strange silver haired child continued to watch. After their skating lessons, Yuya waited on a nearby bench while Yuzu went to the restroom to freshen herself up. We join her as she washed her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror, suddenly seeing Serena's image at her side, followed by Rin and Ruri.

* * *

 ** _SERENA:_** _Well, you sure seemed to be enjoying yourself out there._

 ** _YUZU:_** _Heh heh. What can I say? I've always felt this way whenever Yuya and I have been together. If it wasn't for him, I don't think we'd be where we are today. He saved us…_

 ** _SERENA:_** _Hmmm…that's true._

 ** _RIN:_** _Yes. And plus, since we're together with Yuya practically all the time, I get to see Yugo too! So win for me! Heh heh!_

 ** _RURI:_** _Same here Rin. I also get to see Yuto whenever Yuya and Yuzu get together. And I bet Serena is…._

 ** _SERENA:_** _Hey! Don't you DARE lump me in with Yuri! If it wasn't for the "Professor's Little Pet", this whole mess WOULDN'T have started! No way would I ever enjoy seeing him!_

 ** _YUZU:_** _Heh heh. Calm down there Serena._

 ** _SERENA:_** _No! You KNOW I'm right! Or have we all forgotten that Yuri tried to KIDNAP all of you to bring back to the Professor?!  
_ ** _RURI:_** _W-Well….I'm sure…..he's a nice guy now. After all, he's spent time with Yuya, right?_

 ** _SERENA:_** _Hmph. That guy…._

 ** _YUZU:_** _(giggle)  
_ ** _RIN:_** _And what are you laughing at Yuzu?_

 ** _YUZU:_** _Just….how ironic this all is. After an incredible adventure, traveling through dimensions and everything, I'd never think I'd meet you all and you would become the best friends a girl could ask for._

 ** _SERENA:_** _Well, what can you say? We ARE one in the same person. Of course we'd get along._

* * *

As the girls joined together in a group laugh, we join Yuya back outside. His eyes began drifting shut as nothing but peaceful sounds filled his ears. Eventually, Yuya's eyes completely shut and he started to snore. Inside his head, the other boys looked on.

"Good grief. It doesn't take much to put him to sleep, does it?" Yuri asked. Meanwhile, we notice the strange child approaching Yuya from the bushes nearby. As his eyes peeked out through the branches, he looks solely at the sleeping duelist.

"I don't understand it. According to the report I was given, this "Yuya Sakaki" is supposed to be nothing but a monster. But….after watching him for all this long time, he hasn't shown any monster-like symptoms or actions. Was the superior wrong?" he muttered. The child looked on at Yuya's duel disk hanging from around his wrist.

"There's only one way to know for sure. From the superior's report, he's supposed to hold the four cards that destroyed the superior's world. I must confirm whether or not he has those cards before I continue." he thought. Slowly coming out of the bush, he remained low to the ground and moved cautiously, as to not awaken Yuya. Once he stopped behind the bench, he slowly begun reaching for Yuya's duel disk, carefully slipping it off of his wrist. This did not go unnoticed as, within Yuya's subconscious, Yuto and Yuri had caught glance of this. The boy now sat with his back leaned up against the bench as he opened the Extra Deck compartment of Yuya's disk and took out the cards. As he fanned through them, he gasped when he saw cards like Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom among them.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon…..Clear Wing Synchro Dragon…..Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon….they're all here. But….wait. Where is the fourth dragon? The Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" he muttered. As he started to move his way towards Yuya's deck, he froze in place, letting out a gasp when he heard Yuzu's relaxed sigh.

"Sorry for the wait Yuya. But I'm all set whenever you are." she said. But as she approached, she stopped when she saw Yuya asleep, snoring loudly to himself. Yuzu groaned.

"Geez Yuya. I know I took a bit longer than I thought….but not long enough that you'd fall asleep." she said. But just then, she caught notice of the boy behind the bench, holding onto Yuya's duel disk. The two gasped as their eyes locked onto one another. Sensing trouble, Yuzu quickly drew out her large paper fan and prepared to pounce.

"Hey you! Didn't your mom teach you stealing is BAD?!" she shouted. The boy gasped and started to flee as Yuzu suddenly lunged at him. But rather than hit the boy, she wound up slapping Yuya dead center on the head. The impact startled Yuya awake as he flipped the bench over with him.

"W-Wah! Yuya?!" she yelped. Yuya yelped loudly as his hands covered the swollen spot on his face.

"Ugh! Yuzu! What was that for?! I was just resting my….!" Yuya shouted, looking up at her. But his words were cut short when she pointed behind him.

"Forget that Yuya! Some kid is trying to run away with your deck!" she exclaimed. Yuya looked back and gasped, seeing the boy clutching onto his duel disk.

"W-Wha?! Hey! That's mine! What do you think you're doing?!" Yuya shouted, flipping himself back onto his feet. With eyes full of fear, the boy started running again as Yuya and Yuzu gave chase.

"Come back here you little thief!" Yuya exclaimed. The two gave chase after him, leaving the safety of the park behind them. Their chase led them towards the city streets, where the crosswalk sign on the street corner was currently flashing "WALK" in white letters. As they neared the gate, Yuya quickly noticed the street ahead of them.

"What's that kid thinking?! He's gonna get hit by a car unless we stop him!" he thought. As the young boy continued sprinting as hard as he could, Yuya activated his roller blades and started off after him. Yuzu came to a screeching halt, leaving Yuya to continue the chase. But he did not catch up in time as the boy had broken through the crowd gathered at the crosswalk and bolted across the street just as the words "STOP" flashed. Yuya gasped and started skating with all his might, lunging through the crowd and then towards the boy.

"LOOK OUT!" Yuya yelled. Unknown what was happening, the boy looked up the road only to be greeted by the sight of a giant truck, its horn blaring, about to hit him. But mere moments from impact, Yuy's dive managed to tackle the boy far enough out of the way for the truck to miss him. While the truck screeched to a halt after, Yuzu made it in time and joined the crowd looking on in shock.

"YUYA!" she shouted. Across the street, as the smoke from the truck's exhaust started to fade, we see Yuya and the boy laying side by side each other on the opposite sidewalk. Yuya groaned heavily as Yuzu quickly rushed over, all other traffic having come to a halt.

"Yuya! Are you two okay?!" she exclaimed, full of fright. As he slowly rose up, he looked to Yuzu and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. But….what about him?" he asked. Both eyes were on the boy as he seemed petrified with fear, having passed out from all the excitement. He still clutched tightly to Yuya's duel disk as a few cards laid scattered nearby.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Ch 3: Meaning of a Name

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 03: Meaning of a Name_**

 _~ Paradise City | Central Hospital ~_

After the shock that followed at the crosswalk, Yuya and Yuzu quickly brought the unconscious child to the hospital. Upon arriving, the boy was quickly checked into an empty room and laid to bed while the nurses tended to him as he remained motionless. From the door leading into the room, Yuya and Yuzu merely watched.

"You think he's okay?" Yuzu asked. Yuya sighed as he leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. All I know is I had to do something. Thief or not, I wasn't about to let him get hit by a truck." Yuya replied. Yuzu nodded, glancing over to him.

"But geez, Yuya, talk about giving me a heart attack. I almost thought it would've been YOU that got hit you nitwit." she said. Yuya glanced to her and then looked away.

"S-Sorry….for scaring you." he replied. Yuzu looked on quietly before shaking her head.

"Just….don't do it again, okay?" she asked. Just then, there were sounds of footsteps approaching from the hallway. Looking up from the doorway, Yuya and Yuzu saw Reiji arriving with one of his associates.

"Reiji!" Yuya gasped. Stopping at the door, Reiji glanced quietly into the room, seeing the unconscious youth inside.

"So this is the boy that tried to steal your cards, Yuya?" he asked. Yuya nodded.

"Yeah. But…for now, I'm more worried that I might've scared him during the near death experience we both had." he said. Reiji glanced to Yuya, looking back at the child, before lightly grinning.

"Never one to hold hatred for anyone else, aren't you Yuya?" he thought. His eyes then turned back.

"In any case, do you know who he is? Surely with the massive database you have at the LDS, I thought for sure you'd know his name at least." Yuzu asked. Reiji shook his head, surprising them both.

"To my surprise, no. We ran a thorough examination into a duelist matching the description you gave us. And no matter how hard we tried, the search came back negative results. We don't know who he is, let alone if he's a duelist or not." Reiji said "When he comes to, though, he'll have a LOT of questions to answer….starting with why he tried to steal the Dimensional Dragon cards from Yuya's deck." Yuya looked on in surprise.

"W-Wait. He was trying to do what?" he asked. Reiji glanced to Yuya.

"Yes. From the security cameras set up at the park, we caught a glimpse of him when the incident occured. It seemed this boy was looking to take the cards you inherited from your counterparts. That was around the same time you and Yuzu caught him in the act." he explained. As he looked on, Yuya seemed more and more puzzled.

 _~ Later That Night… ~_

As the day went on, the boy remained motionless in bed as nurses continued to come in hourly to check on him. However, to the surprise of the others, Yuya chose to stay at the hospital to watch over him. We come to the child's room, early into the evening, as Yuya sat at a nearby chair watching him.

* * *

 ** _REIJI:_** _You're going to stay here and keep watch?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _Yeah. There HAS to be a reason why he was trying to take the dragon cards from me and I'd like to find out why. I'll stick around until he wakes up._

 ** _YUZU:_** _But Yuya….if you don't get back home, won't your parents be worried sick about you?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _Sorry Yuzu. But….I somehow feel responsible for this. I want to make sure he's all right before anything else._

 ** _YUZU:_** _Yuya…_

 ** _REIJI:_** _Hmph. You never change Yuya. Don't worry. I'll call your parents to let them know what happened._

 ** _YUYA:_** _Thanks Reiji._

* * *

As we return to the present, Yuya remained silent as he leaned forward in his seat. Just then, a knock came at the door. He looked back to see Yuzu, wearing her jacket.

"Yuzu?" he asked.

"Is he doing any better?" she asked, pulling up a seat alongside Yuya. As she took a seat, Yuya shook his head.

"He hasn't moved, like, at all. I'm starting to worry I might've overdone it back at the crosswalk. I mean, he IS just a child." Yuya said. Yuzu looked to him before turning back.

"By the way, why did you come back Yuzu? I thought you were going home to let your dad know." he asked. Yuzu nodded.

"I did. But…while I was in my room, I remembered the worried look you had on your face when I left. And, well, I guess I got worried too. I'd like to talk to him with you too." she said. Yuya grinned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, at least I have company now." he chuckled. Yuzu chuckled as their eyes looked on at each other. Just then, the boy's hand began to twitch. Yuya caught sight of this out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-Yuzu! Look! I think he's coming to!" he quietly gasped. Both eyes turned towards the bed as the boy slowly started to regain consciousness. He began rising up in bed, looking around the room with his half open eyes.

"W-What…..happened?" he muttered. Just then, he caught sight of Yuya and Yuzu waving to him.

"Hey there. You okay?" Yuya asked. The boy suddenly gasped and almost fell out of bed, stopped by Yuzu rising from her seat.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's okay! Calm down. We just wanted to talk to you…" Yuzu said. But the boy seemed only scared of Yuzu.

"D-Don't you come anywhere near me….y-you ogre!" he yelled, targeting Yuzu. Hearing that, Yuzu remained motionless as a horrified expression came on Yuya's face. He slowly looked towards Yuzu, seeing her brimming with anger.

"What…did you call me…..YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Yuzu exclaimed, pulling out her fan, before she was suddenly ambushed by Yuya. While fussing around in an angry fit, wrapped up in Yuya's arms, the boy remained motionless and watched. Yuya looked to him before nervously chuckling.

"Heh heh….just a heads up. You MIGHT not want to get on Yuzu's bad side. Trust me. I played the same prank on her once…wound up with more than just a head bump!" he laughed.

 _~ Unknown Location ~_

Meanwhile, in a mysterious world that didn't seem to be any of the four dimensions, we find three figures seated around a large crystal ball, observing the other dimensions and the daily lives of the citizens. All three figures had mysterious masks covering their faces, each sporting the same design but in different colors. The lead figure, a largely built individual, groaned.

"What is taking Number Four so long to respond? He should've found the Demon Duelist's incarnation by now." he said. Nearby him, a slender figured individual glanced towards him.

"Yes…indeed. Last I heard from him, he had found three of the cards you named but was unable to find the fourth. But before he could explain more, we lost connection." he said. Across the room, the third individual leaned back in his seat.

"Still, it seems rather odd that he only found the three. If your information was correct, Number One, he should've found the last card, this "Odd-Eyes Dragon", among the cards as well. After all, Zarc DID have all four." he said. The leader looked on at the crystal ball, seeing its vision currently casted over the Fusion Dimension and focused in on Sora talking to Alexis.

"Whatever the case is, we'll know soon WHICH dimension Zarc hides within soon enough. And when we do…." he said, making an illusionary projection of Zarc's original body from the palm of his hand "I will personally be the one….to put that demon to rest. My world….the Original Dimension….was destroyed because of this traitor….and I won't rest until he is dead." In the crystal ball, the figures all saw Leo Akaba approaching Aster.

"And what about this "Leo Akaba"? If not for him, Zarc would not have been resurrected and the worlds thrown into more jepordy." another figure asked. The leader looked down upon Leo's image in the crystal ball.

"He will suffer the same fate….as will EVERYONE involved…in the Great Dimension War." he muttered, crushing the projection of Zarc into pixels in the palm of his hand.

 _~ Paradise City | Hospital Room ~_

After calming the enraged Yuzu, the two sat down with the boy to talk about what had happened that day. The boy quietly looked down at his hands as he sat upright in the bed.

"So….can you tell us your name?" Yuya asked, trying to get the conversation started. However, the boy remained silent until he finally looked towards them.

"I….I don't know." he said. Yuya and Yuzu both gasped.

"Could the scare have given him amnesia?" Yuzu asked queitly, leaning towards Yuya. Yuya gulped.

"I…I hope it didn't." he muttered. They turned back to the boy as he gently brought his hands together.

"I mean….I don't know if I really even have one." he said. Yuya gasped, shortly followed by Yuzu.

"W-Wait. You don't know if anyone GAVE you a name? What do you mean?" Yuzu asked "Surely everybody has the right to a name." The boy remained quiet.

"Well, all I know is that….the only thing I've been referred to as was "Number Four". So…I just always figured that would be enough for a name." he said. Yuya seemed fixated on the boy as a stern look came to his face. Suddenly, thoughts of being called "devil" by Leo Akaba filled his mind.

"But….that's not a name. That sounds like someone branded you." Yuzu said.

"H-Huh? What's "branded" mean?" the boy asked. Yuya suddenly rose from his seat, surprising Yuzu.

"It means someone simply thinks its fine enough to label you as nothing but human. It was what I went through without realizing it. People who knew the truth about me that is. I….was labeled "devil" by them." he said. Yuzu remained silent as she looked on.

"Yuya?" she thought. Yuya and the boy looked directly into each other's eyes.

"I don't know who gave you that absurd "name", but I hardly think it suits you." he said. He then took a seat at the edge of the bed, turning towards the boy.

"Listen. I don't know why you tried to steal my deck today….but I can somehow tell you need help. BIG time help. So…how about we put the past behind us and start over again?" Yuya asked, offering his hand. The boy looked on nervously at Yuya.

"W-What should I do? M-My superior told me that I should NOT get involved with the duelist that ruined his world. But….why….why do I feel like….I can trust him?" he thought. Suddenly, without thinking, the boy extended his hand and took hold of Yuya's. Feeling the child's grip, Yuya smiled back.

"Then it's settled. So….introduction time then. My name is Yuya Sakaki….and my goal in life is to be a great Entertainment Duelist, just like my dad." he said. The boy lightly gasped, unable to comprehend what happened, as Yuzu then rose up and joined Yuya at his side.

"And my name is Yuzu Hiragi. Sorry again…for attacking you at the park. I hope we can be better friends." she said, resting her hand atop theirs. Yuya and Yuzu looked to each other and nodded before facing the boy.

"So…what do you want us to call you? Because "Number Four" is NOT for you." Yuzu asked. The boy fell silent, gently looking away. He was unable to answer. But suddenly, an idea hit Yuya.

"Wait. I know. How about….Little Z? Will that be okay?" he asked. Yuzu questionably looked at him.

"Little…Z? Yuya! What kind of name is THAT?!" she asked. Yuya nervously chuckled.

"I-I'll explain later….okay? Just go with it for now. Okay, Zuzu?" he asked. Yuzu groaned.

"WHAT did I tell you about calling me by that "nickname" of yours? It's embarassing!" she asked, growing an irritated look as they faced each other. Yuya started to laugh as Yuzu's scowl remained. All the while, the boy looked on and suddenly grew a small smile.

"Okay. That's fine with me." he said. Yuzu gasped, looking back towards him, while Yuya merely smiled, his eyes glancing over as well.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	4. Ch 4: Suppressed Memories

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 04: Suppressed Memories_**

 _~ Paradise City | Yuya's House ~_

The next day, as the sun rose over Paradise City anew, we find Yuya in his bedroom having just awoken from his much needed sleep. At his side, wearing a spare set of child sized pajamas, was Little Z. Both of them looked on with a dead look in their eyes before Yuya let out a loud yawn, followed by Little Z afterwards.

"Sleep okay last night?" Yuya asked, rubbing his eyes of sleepies. Little Z looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes….thank you for letting me stay with you, Yuya." he said. Yuya smiled as he rubbed the child's head.

"No problem little guy. C'mon. Let's clean ourselves up before heading downstairs. I bet anything that my mom is going to LOVE you." he said, pointing towards the bathroom. Just then, they both heard what sounded like animals crying out, spooking Little Z into hiding behind Yuya. When he looked, he saw the likes of his cat and dog, En and Core, approaching.

"Don't worry. These guys are family too. Little Z? Meet En and Core, two of the fuzzy faces you'll find living amongst Casa de Yuya." he said, introducing both to one another. As Little Z looked down at En, the small dog lightly yipped and sat with his tongue sticking out. Drawn in by his cuteness, Little Z smiled and gently reached down to pet him. Core started to rub himself against Yuya's leg, begging for attention as well.

"You guys get enough sleep? Heh. What am I asking you for, Core? You practically sleep twenty four seven." Yuya teased, rubbing the cat's head. Core seemed a bit annoyed by Yuya's comment, glaring up at his master.

"Yuya? Are you two up? Come on down. It's time for breakfast." Yoko's voice called. Yuya suddenly grinned as he left En and Core to help Little Z downstairs. After sliding down the pole together, Yuya and Little Z entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom? Thanks again for letting Little Z stay the…." Yuya said before suddenly falling flat. He looked on at the table, surprised to suddenly see the eager face of Sora seated at the table with fork and knife ready.

"Oh! Yuya! How've you been?" Sora called. Yuya groaned.

"Really Sora? I know you like my mom's cooking and everything, but can't you get breakfast back in YOUR dimension?" Yuya asked, looking slightly annoyed. Across the table from Sora, Yuya saw his father, Yusho, seated with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Come on now Yuya. You know your mother. If there's a mouth to be fed, she'll feed it. Heh. Makes me glad she didn't convince me into having more kids….because you and the pets are enough for me. Ha ha ha." Yusho chuckled. Yoko set plates of pancakes down on the table as Yuya and Little Z took a seat.

"Oh please, Yusho. You make me sound like I'm a lonely old lady who likes feeding people. I don't feed EVERY mouth." she said. Yuya and Yusho both looked to each other before starting to snicker between each other, catching Yoko's attention. As everyone started to eat, Sora suddenly caught notice of Little Z seated by Yuya.

"Hey, Yuya? Who's the little kid? Is he your cousin or something?" Sora asked, mouth full of pancakes. Yuya glanced to Sora before placing his hand on Little Z's shoulder.

"Not really. This is Little Z, a kid I met yesterday with Yuzu. He doesn't really have a family, so my parents agreed to let him stay with me until we get something worked out." he said. Sora nodded before looking closer at Little Z's face, the boy distracted by the deliciousness of Yoko's food.

"Uhh….hey, Yuya? Is it me….or does your little friend look an AWFUL lot like….?" Sora asked before he suddenly had a pancake shoved in his mouth by Yuya. While Little Z did not seem to notice, Yuya pulled Sora in closer for a brief second.

"I'll explain later….but if you can do me a favor? Please DON'T message that name until I figure this out, okay?" Yuya whispered. Sora glanced to him and nodded before continuing eating. Yusho quietly looked on at Little Z eating.

"Wow, Miss Yoko. Your food is delicious! I've never eaten anything like this before!" he exclaimed with delight. Yoko chuckled before approaching Little Z, lightly pinching his cheek.

"Thank you for the compliment. Any friend of my Yuya is a friend of mine." she chuckled.

"It's clear that this boy looks strangely like Zarc did when he was a human, based off the description I got from Leo. But the stranger question is….does this child have any connection to him?" Yusho thought, sipping from his cup.

 _~ Fusion Dimension | Leo's Chambers ~_

As breakfast continued on in the Pendulum Dimension, the scene suddenly changes to that of Leo Akaba's chamber at the Fusion Academy school. Since the battle across dimensions ended, the school was refurbished by Leo to train duelists in the way Reiji raised the Lancers. We find Leo in his study, looking at a framed image of him and his daughter, Ray, before the destruction of the Original Dimension.

"Ray….I hope you can forgive your old man. While you may not be with me anymore, just know….I will do my best to rectify the damage I caused." he muttered. As his eyes continued to remain fixated on his daughter's picture, a large flash of light appeared in the room, catching Leo off guard. He gasped and shielded himself as the light swallowed the entire room. As it begun to fade and Leo could once again see, he saw the large framed man suddenly standing before him.

"W-What the? How did you get in here?!" Leo asked. The colossal man looked on at Leo.

"It has been too long….Leo Akaba." he muttered. Leo groaned.

"What? I don't know you. Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked. The giant remained silent as the eye on his mask focused on him.

"Tell me….are you proud of yourself?" he asked. A puzzled look grew on Leo's face as the large man suddenly pointed at him.

"Are you proud that, because of your actions, the very fabric of reality was nearly destroyed? TWICE even?!" he continued. Leo gasped.

"H-How do you know about that?" he asked. The giant turned away from Leo before glancing back his way.

"You know, to this day….I have nothing but full blooded hatred towards you Akaba. Not only because you and your research brought about the end of our world….but because your egotistical ambitions nearly doomed life as we know it…..when you brought about the revival of the Demon Duelist, Zarc." he said. Leo remained speechless as his eyes widened from shock.

"Our world"? No…..impossible. There wasn't anyone else that survived the devastation. Everyone I knew from that world is gone!" Leo stuttered. Suddenly, the giant figure turned fully back to Leo before reaching for his mask.

"Oh really?" he asked, slowly taking his mask off. Leo gasped as he looked on at the face beneath the mask.

"Wait….that face. Y-You're….." Leo muttered. But before he could say more, the man placed his mask back on his face before extending his arm towards him. Suddenly, a powerful energy emitted from him as Leo felt a incredible pressure come crashing down upon him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as it thrusted him to the ground with little effort. The man continued pressuring Leo until he withdrew his hand, leaving Leo violently gasping for air.

"W-What do you want with me?!" he coughed. Just as Leo looked upward, the man swiftly summoned an Duel Monsters card to his hand before it emitted a massive flash of light directly at him. Looking on in fear, Leo let out a loud scream before he found himself disappearing into dust. As the man looked on at the card, a picture took form in the box, showing the fear filled face of Leo Akaba trapped inside.

"Leo….by the time my mission is complete….all of mankind and everyone else you've dragged into your "Arc-Area Project" will feel what it's like….to receive judgment from the hands of GOD." he said. As the card containing Leo disappeared, the man then disappeared, leaving a giant gust of wind to ravenge what was left of Leo's chamber.

 _~ Pendulum Dimension | Paraidse City Park ~_

Returning to Paradise City, we join Yuya and Yuzu together with Little Z and Sora at the park. While Little Z was seated together with Yuzu on one bench, Yuya and Sora were situated nearby, beneath the shade of nearby trees.

"Oh. I get it now. You named him AFTER Zarc. Phew. For a second, I thought a fraction of his soul escaped Reira and became this kid." Sora said. Yuya nodded.

"Yeah. The name just…kind of hit me." he explained, glancing over towards Little Z "And, I don't know why….but some part of me feels like I'm supposed to watch over this little guy….you know?" Sora crossed his arms.

"I don't know why, Yuya. I mean, its not like he's actually YOUR flesh and blood son." Sora added. Yuya quietly looked on, standing alongside Sora.

"Maybe….it's my feelings of guilt for Zarc. I mean, if you think about what I told you guys before, Zarc was a duelist who enjoyed dueling as much as I do. The only reason he gave into this lust for power was because he wanted to please his audience's cravings for more violent duels. And, somehow, I get the same feelings from Little Z. I mean, did you know someone apparently gave him a name like "Number Four" when we first talked to him?" Yuya explained. Sora looked on in surprise.

"For real?" Sora asked to which Yuya nodded. Just then, Yuya noticed Yuzu waving her arm, calling the boys to join them. As they hurried over, Little Z stood alongside Yuzu's side.

"Hey Yuzu. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Little Z wants to ask you something Yuya." she said, gently nudging Little Z forward. The young boy looked nervously away before his eyes met with Yuzu's, who replied with a silent nod and smile.

"Uhhh….Yuya? I wanted to ask you something. C-Could I maybe….duel you?" he asked.

"H-Huh? You….want to duel me? Okay. I don't see why not." Yuya stuttered at first. Little Z gasped.

"Y-You mean it?" he asked. Yuya nodded.

"Sure. BUT….don't expect me to hold anything back, okay?" he replied, giving a wink. Little Z nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" he shouted. In no time at all, the two made their way back to the You Show Duel School, gaining permission from Yuzu's father to use the duel field for their duel. As the boys took their place in the arena, everyone watched on from the control room. Joining Yuzu and Sora were the likes of Shuzo and the children.

"So, Yuya gets to have a duel with the "strange mystery boy" you told me about, eh Yuzu? This should be interesting." Shuzo said. Ayu smiled.

"Wow Yuzu. You never told me he was such a cutie. He looks like he could put Sora to shame." she teased. Sora groaned, licking on a lollipop at the time.

"Uhhh….HELLO? Right here." he retorted. Inside the duel arena, Yuya prepared his deck as he watched Little Z from across the field. To his surprise, he didn't see any kind of duel disk anywhere on the boy's body.

"Uhhh….hey? Little Z? Where's your duel disk? We can't have a duel unless both duelists have one." Yuya asked. Little Z looked on in confusement, glancing at his right arm.

"O-Oh! Pardon me. I just have to generate it." he said. Everyone in the control room looked on in surprise while, down on the field, Little Z raised his arm in the air and a mysterious solid white duel disk materialized itself around his wrist. It appeared almost like it was made of reflective, white metallic slime that took the form of a duel disk. Everyone gasped in shock.

"W-What in the world?!" Shuzo yelled.

"T-There's no WAY…!" Yuzu gasped. The kids looked completely shocked as Yuya remained puzzled as well. But rather than question it, Yuya simply shrugged, shocking everyone watching from above.

"Okay. Looks like we're all set then. Hey! We're all set down here!" Yuya called. Shuzo remained puzzled before he quickly snapped himself out of it.

"R-Right! Okay then! Just for you, Yuya, here comes a special field just for you two! Designed by me and given to us by LDS' very own Reiji Akaba, I give you….Yuya and the Four Dragon's special stage, Performance Colosseum!" he exclaimed. Pressing a button on the control pad, the virtual generator began to generate the dueling field used by Yuya during his last duel with Reiji. As the field fully generated, Little Z looked on in complete surprise.

"W-Whoa! No way! This is AMAZING!" he exclaimed with joy. Yuya grinned.

"I know, right? Such is the power of the Solid Vision system. So, ready to go little guy?" Yuya asked, prepping his duel disk. Little Z nodded as his disk began syncing to Yuya's. The screens on their disks displayed the other's field as the Action cards gathered together in the sky above before scattering across the field.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

 ** _DUEL BEGIN!  
Yuya Sakaki VS. Little Z_**

 ** _4000 - 4000_**

"And now, let the performance begin! I think I'll take the first move, Little Z!" Yuya called, drawing his opening hand. Examining his hand, Yuya smiled.

"Okay! From my hand, I use the scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum scale!" he called, slapping his two magicians onto the field. Two glistening pillars formed behind Yuya as his two magicians rose up within and the numbers "1" and "8" appeared.

"With this in play, I can now special summon as many monsters as I want whose levels are between two and seven! And now….for a little taste of what Pendulum Summoning looks like!" Yuya called. He then drew from his hand, using the cards to Pendulum Summon.

"And now, everyone! Give a big center stage greeting to one of my MANY co-stars, the mighty Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called. Upon appearing on the field, Odd-Eyes gave out a loud roar. Yuya grinned as he hopped onto his dragon's back.

"Next, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." he said, setting one card, leaving him with one card left. But even with his turn over, something strange happened on the field as Odd-Eyes took a clear look at Little Z. Still fascinated by the sight of Yuya's Pendulum Summon, the boy continued to look on at the giant dragon. Looking back, the dragon's eyes flashed for a moment before Odd-Eyes let out a loud roar. Little Z gasped, backing away from Yuya.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there Odd-Eyes! What's wrong with you?" Yuya asked, hanging onto the dragon's neck. Soon enough, Odd-Eyes' gaze remained fixated on Little Z.

"Hey. Is it me….or does Odd-Eyes look like it REALLY hates Little Z?" Aya asked.

"But…it's just a card, right? I know the generator can bring the monsters on the card to life…but I never heard of a monster acting like THIS." Shuzo said, crossing his arms. Yuzu glanced towards him.

"Father? Didn't you forget that Yuya can hear the voices of the four dragons? Maybe he knows what's wrong with Odd-Eyes." Yuzu said. Down on the field, as Odd-Eyes still looked on with ill intent, Shuzo spoke to Yuya over the speakers.

"Hey Yuya! Your dragon doing okay?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I've never seen Odd-Eyes act like this. Hang on a second." Yuya replied. Lightening his grip on the dragon's neck, Yuya set his hands gently on the dragon before closing his eyes. He could hear the voice of Odd-Eyes echoing in his head, able to understand the dragon's growls. Yuya gasped.

"Odd-Eyes is telling me it's mad at….Little Z? But….why?" Yuya replied. Everyone in the control room seem puzzled.

"It's….mad at Little Z? What's going on?" Tetsuya asked.

"Remember what Yuzu said before? Little Z only met Yuya because he tried to steal the cards from his deck. Maybe Yuya's dragon is cranky about someone trying to take it." Futoshi said. Yuzu looked down at Yuya sitting aboard Odd-Eyes.

"Maybe that's it. I know the dragons have wills of their own. But…just looking at that dragon, I can tell something ELSE has Odd-Eyes spooked." she thought. While Odd-Eyes remained motionless, with eyes fixated on Little Z, Yuya called out.

"Uhhh….Little Z? It's your move now." he said. Little Z gasped.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry. My turn. I draw!" he called, drawing from his deck. Little Z examined the card he drew.

"I might not have your ability to Pendulum Summon, Yuya, but I think I can manage with this. From my hand, I summon Reflective Slime Dragon!" he called. Appearing on the field was a gooey blob that rose up from a silver puddle. It remained floating on the field.

"What's that? Some kind of metal liquid?" Yuya asked. Suddenly, the blob began to rattle and shake, about to transform.

"See, when my Reflective Slime Dragon is summoned, it allows me to take the form of any monster you have on your field and mimic its attack points! And since you have only one, I'll have my slime take the form of your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he explained. Suddenly, the blob began expanding as it transformed into a shiny, silver version of Yuya's dragon. The two dragons remained fixated on each other. Their attack remained tied at 2500.

"Wow! Do you see that?!" Ayu gasped.

"Yeah! Now Little Z has a copy of Yuya's dragon!" Tetsuya added. Little Z smiled but suddenly looked on again at Odd-Eyes, still seeing the anger in its eyes.

"A-Anyway, I don't think I'll send my dragon to attack just yet. So I'll just place these face-down and end my turn." he said, setting two face-down cards. Yuya nodded.

"Okay then! Let's do this Odd-Eyes! I…!" Yuya called, about to draw. But before he could, Odd-Eyes let out an ear piercing screech, hurting both Yuya's ears and the ears of everyone else.

"AAAAHHH! My ears!" Yuzu exclaimed. The kids clutched their ears as well. Suddenly, down on the field, Odd-Eyes flung Yuya off its back. Landing rear first on the ground, the cards on Yuya's duel disk fell off.

"Odd Eyes! What's wrong with you?!" Yuya shouted. He quickly rose to his feet and approached his dragon. But before he could touch it, the dragon came charging straight towards the Reflective Slime Dragon and shattered it with a full speed tackle. Little Z gasped.

"W-What's going on?" he shouted, stepping backwards before tripping over his own two feet. Suddenly, Odd-Eyes fixated itself on Little Z again before snarling. It started marching his way before pinning him down beneath its foot. Everyone in the control room gasped.

"I-It's attacking Little Z!" the kids yelled. Yuzu gasped while Yuya raced to approach Odd-Eyes.

"Odd-Eyes! What's gotten into you?! I didn't order you to…!" he called. But just then, he saw the dragon open its jaws, about to fire its Spiral Strike Burst attack at Little Z.

"No…..Odd-Eyes! NO!" he screamed. As the attack continued to build, Yuya quickly activated his roller blades and raced to catch his dragon. Little Z gasped and crossed his arms in front of him.

"ODD-EYES!" Yuya shouted, diving towards his dragon in time to land a hand on its leg. But at the moment of contact with his dragon, Yuya gasped as a mysterious memory began flashing through his mind. Inside the memory, he could see the giant man that attacked Leo at the Academy.

* * *

 _"_ _No matter how much you struggle, it won't matter in the end. You WILL submit to me, vile creature! I WILL break that spirit of yours until you're nothing but a submissive puppet! You hear me?! "_

* * *

As the memory faded, Yuya gasped.

"S-Shuzo! Turn off the generator! HURRY!" he exclaimed. Shuzo gasped.

"On it Yuya!" he shouted, pressing a button on the control panel. The duel field around them began to disappear, stretching out fast enough to disintegrate Odd-Eyes and stop the attack. With the field back to normal, Little Z still remained on the ground with his arms crossed.

"Little Z!" Yuya called. He quickly knelt down to check on the boy as Yuzu had burst onto the scene from the doorway down below.

"Yuya! Little Z!" she shouted. She hurried over as Yuya moved Little Z's arms away from his face. Looking on at him, they both saw that Little Z had passed out again out of fear.

"Not again…." she muttered. While the others in the control room soon followed, Yuya looked down at his hand, the one that made contact with Odd-Eyes.

"That vision. Was I….reading Odd-Eyes' heart? W-What was all that? And who was that giant guy?" he muttered "I thought Zarc was the only one to previously own Odd-Eyes. So…why did it seem….like Odd-Eyes was afraid?" The others arrived on the scene as Yuya scooped up the unconscious child. However, from outside the arena, we notice one of the white robed figures looking on from the grated fence surrounding it.

"So we found you at last…..Number Four." he muttered before vanishing.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	5. Ch 5: The Young Man's Mission

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 05: The Young Man's Mission_**

 _~ Synchro Dimension | Duel Highway ~_

Switching location to that of the Synchro Dimension, the former home of Yugo and Rin, a massive eruption takes place on the dueling highway. In no time at all, reporter helicopters arrived on the scene, one of which was carrying the likes of Melissa Claire.

"W-What just happened? What was that explosion?" she asked. Heading towards the doors of the copter with her cameraman, they viewed out at the tower of smoke. However, what they saw caused both to gasp in fear. Near the base of the smoke, they saw what appeared to be Jack's Duel Runner as well as their champion laying face down on the roadway.

"No….is that….Jack Atlas?" she muttered in shock. Realizing she had to report this, she turned towards her cameraman as an urgent bulletin was put over the airwaves. In no time at all, her face appeared on television screens throughout the City.

"Attention people of the City! This is Melissa Claire with an URGENT report straight from the scene of a terrible accident! Arriving on the scene of what could only be described as a terrorist attack on our dueling highway, we look on, in SHOCK, at the fallen body of Jack Atlas!" she exclaimed while the camera zoomed in on Jack. Throughout the city, everyone gasped.

"No….Jack!" a child cried from inside their home. On the highway, Jack groaned, covered in bruises as he forced himself back upward. After a series heavy coughs, Jack looked towards the smoke tower behind him.

"That….That man. What IS he?" he thought. From the smoke, Jack could now see a figure approaching him. Looking on in shock, the figure that appeared was the colossal titan. Rolling over for a better look, the titan continued approaching Jack, eventually stepping on top of Jack's fallen card, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend.

"How the mighty….have fallen. You were a good opponent Atlas, but I still won, didn't I?" he said. Jack groaned.

"Now…tell me where I can find him, the "spawn of evil"….Zarc." he continued. But rather than speak, Jack looked away.

"I'd never let you get anywhere near the likes of that boy. I don't know what you have against Yuya Sakaki, but you will NOT have your way!" Jack shouted back. The giant merely looked on before raising his hand, calling the same eerie Duel Monster card from before. Jack gasped at the sight of it.

"So…he calls himself "Yuya" now, eh? Hmph. Thanks for the tip Atlas." he said "However, if I may speak my mind…..the OTHER you would've given me MORE of a challenge." Jack yelled as the same happened with him, his body disappearing into dust and his face appearing on the card in the giant's hand. From the helicopter, Melissa gasped.

"W-What in the world?! To everyone watching at home….our champion, Jack Atlas! He….He's GONE!" she exclaimed. As they continued looking on, one of the robed figures suddenly appeared besides the giant.

"Number One, we've finally tracked down Number Four." he said. The giant looked his way.

"Excellent work. In which dimension can I find him?" the giant asked.

"Number Two recently found the Number Four within the Pendulum Dimension….along witha boy calling himself Yuya Sakaki, the boy we BELIEVE to be Zarc's reincarnated form." he explained. The giant glared on silently.

"So…Atlas spoke the truth. "Yuya" is what the devil refers to himself as now." he said. Reaching beneath his coat, the robed man pulled out a small photo and passed it to him. On the picture was the scene of Little Z, passed out on the ground, being helped by Yuya and Yuzu.

"Contact Number Two and tell him to rendevous with us at headquarters. I will be with you both momentarily." he said. His hooded partner nodded before teleporting away. The masked giant looked once more at Yuya's face.

"I don't know what you've been up to since you left on your mission, Number Four…..but if I find out you've sided with this "Yuya Sakaki"….you will be shown NO MERCY." he said, crushing the picture in the palm of his hand.

 _~ Pendulum Dimension | Yuya's House | Early Evening ~_

At Yuya's house back in his world, we come into his bedroom to find Little Z laying asleep under the covers of his bed. While laying comfortably under the covers, a nervous look came over his face. He tossed and turned, signaling he was having a nightmare. Within his dream, Little Z was face to face with the likes of all four of the Dimension Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom. All of their eyes suddenly lit bright red before they each launched their attacks towards him. He screams out of fear as their attacks connect. Back in reality, the boy leaps out of bed, his face soaked by sweat.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. He panted heavily, clutching his shirt with his right hand. As he continued to catch his breath, the door to the room opened and Yuya stepped in.

"Little Z? Are you okay? I came up to check on you and heard you scream." he asked. Their eyes met across the room as Yuya approached the bedside. Little Z looked down towards the bed.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just….had a bit of a bad dream." he muttered. Yuya looked on at the boy before resting his hand on his head.

"Whatever you dreamt about must've been really scary. Care to share?" he asked. Little Z looked on at Yuya before looking away.

"Well, it's….just….I had a nightmare like….what happened back at the dueling field." he explained. Yuya lightly gasped, recalling how Odd-Eyes nearly went berserk.

"Little Z….about that. I'm…I'm really…." he muttered before Little Z interrupted him.

"I never imagined that the Dimensional Dragons were so frightening. Number One was right to say they should be destroyed. I mean, I only met one of them….but…." Little Z said. Yuya gasped again, this time by Little Z's words. The young boy quickly stopped dead in his thoughts.

"Wait….Little Z? What did you just say?" he asked. Little Z gasped, realizing he let his words slipped out. Looking on nervously at Yuya, the young boy sighed afterwards.

"Great job "Number Four". Great job." he muttered. He turned back to Yuya.

"This is about why you tried to steal my cards, wasn't it?" Yuya asked. Little Z looked on nervously before slowly nodding.

"Yuya….I'm sorry. I….I have to come clean with you. You've shown me so much kindness since you saved my life….I can't keep quiet anymore." he said. Yuya gently patted Little Z's shoulder.

"I figured we'd get to this eventually. It's okay. You don't have to be nervous. Tell me everything." he said. Little Z turned to Yuya, making him surprised as he saw tears in the boy's eyes. The young boy suddenly brought himself closer to Yuya, shielding the boy with a hug.

 _~ Outside Yuya's House ~_

Stepping together outside, Yuya and Little Z faced one another beneath the glow of a street lamp turning on.

"Yuya? There's….something you need to hear. And…I don't think you'll like it." Little Z said. Yuya shook his head.

"Whatever it is, I'm prepared. Let it all out." he replied. The young boy nodded.

"You see, the reason I tried to steal your deck was….was because I was ordered by my leader to strip you of the Dimension Dragon cards, the ones that nearly brought about the end of the dimensions." he explained. Yuya nodded.

"I'm not from your world, Yuya…..I'm not from ANY of the other dimensions you've probably come across throughout your battle. With three others, I serve as a member of the Guardians, a group of higher powered individuals who watch over the balance between the four worlds. Our purpose….was to hunt down and destroy the one that destroyed the Original Dimension, the "Demon Duelist" Zarc." he said. In his head, Yugo and the others started to take notice.

* * *

 ** _YUGO:_** _"Guardians"? I never heard anything about the four dimensions having "guardians". Have you guys?  
_ ** _YUTO:_** _No. Not me._

 ** _YURI:_** _This is the first I've heard of this as well._

* * *

"So that's why…." Yuya said, silencing himself as Little Z nodded.

"Yes. Our meeting at the park was no mere coincidence. It was my superior's order that I help him locate the recent reincarnation of Zarc, strip him of the four dragon cards and return them to him before my master unleashed his divine judgment upon Zarc's reincarnated self." he said. Yuya nodded.

"I….I think I understand. I mean, no doubt you realize that I am Zarc's reincarnated self. That means you witnessed what took place in the Fusion Dimension as well?" Yuya asked. Little Z nodded.

"Well, Number One was really the one that watched those events. From what I can remember, he brought the rest of us, including the likes of my two other partners, to join the cause. We spent the last four years searching between the worlds, hoping to find the boy who carried the four demons before Zarc could surface again. Number One wants nothing more than to find the boy that "betrayed his trust" and "take back what was his"." he continued. Yuya gasped.

"What do you mean "betrayed his trust"? Does this have to do with Odd-Eyes and the others?" he asked while the others within him listened closely.

"I don't know. From what Number One HAS told us, it's that he was one that gave Zarc the dragon cards." he said. Yuya and the others gasped.

* * *

 ** _YUGO:_** _Hold on! He GAVE Zarc the four most powerful Dragon-type cards? For what reason?!  
_ ** _YURI:_** _Maybe if you'd be quiet, we could find out more….Fusion twit.  
_ ** _YUGO:_** _Grrr! Don't call me that! You KNOW my name is Yugo!_

 ** _YUTO:_** _Whatever reasons, at least we know how Zarc and later, the likes of us, received the cards. And we all know how things ended up for the Professor's world…._

* * *

"And now, seeing as Zarc used their powers to bring about the end of his world, Number One has labeled Zarc as nothing but a threat to the worlds and decreed that he'd be hunted down and eliminated, along with the dragons…no questions asked." Little Z continued. Yuya gasped.

"So….does that mean….?" Yuya asked. But Little Z suddenly shook his head.

"No. Yuya? After all the time I've spent with you here, in your world, I can tell that Number One is wrong about you. You're not the monster he's made you out to be. True, I was skeptical at first…but for you to save me, not just once but twice? No demon would do that." he said. Yuya lightly smiled, sighing with relief.

"That's great….Little Z. But, from what you're telling me, eventually your boss is going to figure out where we are and come after me. You aren't safe here. You should go home and try and talk to him, make him see that he's wrong." he said. Little Z shook his head.

"I don't think I can. Right before I passed out from the fright Odd-Eyes gave me, I could feel an aura similar to mine….watching from nearby. It was likely Numbers Two or Three, meaning Number One already is coming. Please…Yuya. You have to try and escape this world, go into hiding somewhere. Number One is INCREDIBLY powerful! If he gets his clutches on you, I….I don't want to think what would happen." he continued. Yuya fell silent, looking on at Little Z before turning his gaze towards his feet.

"This is happening all over again. First Leo Akaba wanted Zarc to be destroyed….and now some deity has its eyes set on me? I know I am working to rectify the mistakes Zarc made, but….can I really….?" Yuya thought. Just then, he could invision the likes of the other boys circling around him.

* * *

 ** _YUTO:_** _What do you want to do, Yuya?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _I…I don't know. I want to try and reason with Little Z's boss. But…at the same time, I feel like its my fault the dimensions are in danger again….this time from something GREATER than the Academy's "Arc Area Project".  
_ ** _YURI:_** _Don't tell me you're going to run? I doubt we would get far if this so-called "god" is hunting us down between dimensions. I say its about time we met with this poser and show him why we aren't going anywhere._

 ** _YUGO:_** _Yuri's right. He needs to see Zarc for who he is NOW than what he was before. We're all that's left of the original Zarc….and I for one am not going down without a fight. I didn't when Rin was kidnapped and I'm not going to start now._

 ** _YUYA:_** _Well, Yuya? What is your verdict? We're just voices in your head. We can't influence you anymore than this._

 ** _YUYA:_** _…_

 ** _YUGO:_** _Hey. What's wrong? You okay?  
_ ** _YUYA:_** _N-No. I'm okay. It's just….I'm glad I have you three in my corner to back me up on this. And you were right Yugo, this god needs to see that Zarc is no longer the monster that seeks destruction and chaos. WE are the new Zarc, the version that wants to make the worlds smile with the power of the cards he gave us. And if he won't listen to reason, we'll MAKE him understand._

 ** _YUGO, YUTO and YURI:_** _Yeah._

* * *

Phasing back to reality, Yuya faced Little Z before approaching and placing his hand atop the boy's head.

"Thanks for the concern, Little Z. But, in honesty, I want to meet your boss and try working things out with him myself." he said. Little Z gasped.

"B-B-But Yuya! You don't understand what you're getting into! I….I don't want you to die!" he shouted. Yuya seemed lightly surprised, but smiled again, rubbing his head.

"I WON'T die. Besides….you forget that I have more than just you in my corner. If you don't know what I mean, well, you will soon enough. Let's go inside and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day…for all of us." Yuya said. Little Z sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"O-Okay." he said. But as the two turned towards the house again, a heavy pressure was felt encompassing the area. Yuya and Little Z could feel it weighing down on them both, suddenly forcing Yuya to the ground. Little Z gasped.

"Y-Yuya!" Little Z exclaimed. Just then, he gasped when he saw a towering shadow stretching over from behind him.

"I should have known better than to send you….Number Four." a voice said. The young boy slowly looked back, seeing the colossal giant staring at them.

"N-N-Number One!" he gasped. Yuya groaned and looked back, seeing the giant figure looking directly at Little Z. However, in no time at all, he eventually turned his eyes towards Yuya.

"And you must be Yuya Sakaki, the reincarnation of Zarc…." he muttered. Yuya groaned, standing back on his feet.

"Yeah. That's me. And I take it you….are the one that gave Little Z the ridiculous name as "Number Four"?" Yuya asked. The giant huffed.

"Little Z"? How adorable Number Four. You have a pet name…..from the man I SENT YOU TO KILL!" he growled, sending a powerful wave of pressure straight at him. The impact blew Little Z to the ground.

"Little Z!" Yuya shouted. But just as he turned back towards the giant, he reached out and grabbed ahold of Yuya by his shirt collar and effortlessly lifted him into the air. The markings on his mask began to glow as the same powerful pressure eminated from him. It engulfed Yuya entirely, making him yell in agony. And it was so powerful that even the likes of his incarnations could feel it.

* * *

 ** _YUTO:_** _W-What is going on?! My whole body….is going numb!  
_ ** _YUGO:_** _It…It feels like this guy is trying t-to rip us apart!  
_ ** _YURI:_** _I-Incredible…._

* * *

As Yuya continued to writhe in pain, Little Z slowly pushed himself up before looking on at the two of them.

"No! Master! DON'T!" he screamed. He quickly hopped to his feet and hurried towards Yuya. But as he did, they both noticed a peculiar glow emitting from Yuya's pocket.

"W-What the…?" Little Z gasped, screeching to a stop.

"That light…..no. It can't be…." the giant said. The light grew brighter as four cards slipped themselves out of Yuya's pocket and took form behind him. The giant gasped, seeing the likes of Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom all glaring at him.

"O-Odd-Eyes? And….the other dragons?" Yuya groaned, looking out of the corner of his eye. The giant huffed before suddenly releasing Yuya, letting him fall to the ground. With eyes bulging from shock, Yuya clutched his chest as he gasped for air. The giant looked on at the dragons, specifically glaring directly at Odd-Eyes in the center.

"So….we meet again….you miserable creatures. How long has it been….since we played last?" he said. The four dragons roared before firing a combined blast directly at him. Little Z gasped, watching as the energy beams came rocketing towards him. However, the giant raised one hand and created a giant barrier, shielding himself from the dragons. Upon impact, the four blasts made massive cracks in the barrier but was not enough to pierce it completely. Firing the barrier outwards, the dragons were hit and they changed back to card forms, scattering themselves at Little Z's feet. The boy gasped, looking down at the cards as the giant approached.

"After all this time….I see Zarc failed to control your savage nature. Maybe some more time in confinement will break your spirits." he said. However, the giant came to a stop when he saw Little Z hurry to pick up the cards and hide them against his chest. His superior growled.

"Number Four….hand them over to me right now. That is an ORDER." he said. Suddenly, Little Z's eyes started to glow, almost like he was being put under a spell. But fighting against it, Little Z shook his head.

"N-No! They don't belong to you! T-They belong to Yuya now!" he shouted "And….And Yuya's NOT the monster you're making him out to be!" The giant groaned before looking back, seeing Yuya forcing himself on his feet.

"H-He's right. While I may have been one of Zarc's counterparts….I am Zarc now. And, for the last four years since….since what happened at the Academy….I have been training hard to use the dragons….not to harm others….but to bring smiles to the dimensions….and to rectify the damage…my former self has caused." Yuya said. The giant groaned, clutching his fist tightly.

"Oh really? You wish to "rectify" your previous mistakes? Well….I would believe you….IF you could bring back the lives that YOU snuffed out during your chaotic rampage in our old world….you DEMON!" he growled. Yuya gasped.

"W-Wait a second. "Old world"? So….that means you're like Leo Akaba! You're….!" Yuya gasped. Just then, before Yuya could say more, the giant looked on behind Little Z as the likes of a LDS helicopter arrived on the scene. As it touched down, out stepped Reiji and Nekijama.

"R-Reiji!" Yuya gasped. Suddenly, he heard someone else call out his name.

"Yuya!" a voice called. Looking behind him, Yuya saw Yuzu hurrying over.

"Yuzu!" he called back. The giant glared back, looking on at Yuzu fastly approaching. However, he soon gasped as he envisioned the likes of Ray Akaba approaching him. She stopped at Yuya's side, bracing against him, while the giant eyed Yuzu.

"You….I know you. Ray Akaba….the one who caused that fool, Leo Akaba, to bring about the resurrection of the devil." he said. Yuzu gasped.

"W-What did you call me? M-My name's Yuzu….Yuzu Hiragi." she replied. The giant groaned.

"W-Wait. Yuzu…is Ray? Oh no." Little Z muttered. The giant looked around at everyone gathering around him before he turned back to Yuya and Yuzu.

"Heed my words….BOTH of you. Because of your actions, our world, the Original Dimension, is gone! And you both shall pay for the amount of chaos and destruction you have brought to the world! You and the likes of the people who dwell four dimensions have been judged by the otherworldy hand of God….to be wiped from existance!" he shouted. Yuya and Yuzu gasped as the giant suddenly vanished.

"Wiped from existance?" Yuya and Yuzu asked, looking at each other.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	6. Ch 6: God's Verdict - Part 1

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 06: God's Verdict - Part 01_**

 _~ Paradise City | Early Next Morning | You Show Duel School ~_

The next day, Yuya and his friends gathered together outside the You Show Duel School so Yuya and Yuzu could relate what had happened last night involving Number One and Little Z. The news took everyone by shock.

"So, what you're saying is….someone calling himself a "god" is out to destroy all of us….JUST because of what happened with the Academy's plan to unify the dimensions?! Is this guy nuts?!" Shingo shouted. Noboru nodded.

"Still, for a man to overpower the four dragons Yuya obtained from his counterparts, this is no joking matter." Noboru added. Sora nodded.

"And it gets worse. I went back to the Academy a while ago to see if things were okay there and the others told me the Professor was gone." he explained. Everyone gasped.

"M-My father is what?" Reiji asked. Sora turned to him.

"From what I gathered, some people say they saw a bright light emitting from the Professor's room and that was it. When they went to check on him, his quarters was in shambles like a struggle went on." he continued. Yuya and Yuzu both looked on nervously.

"If that's the case…..Number One has probably carded him for his crimes of initiating the "Arc Area" project." Little Z said. The others suddenly turned to him and gasped.

"He can card people too?! I thought only the Academy had the technology for that!" Shingo shouted. Noboru groaned.

"It appears his first goal was to eliminate anyone who could assist Yuya should he come after him. I assume this means we may not receive help from Jack or Kite either, seeing as he could've gotten to them as well." he intervened. Reiji glanced over to Little Z, who started to cry.

"Little Z?" Yuzu asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. The young boy covered his face with his hands, shielding the sight of his tears from the others.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I never should've gotten involved with any of you. If I just reported back to Number One, saying Yuya was not here, your home wouldn't be in this predicament!" the boy cried. All eyes looked on at the boy as Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"I highly doubt he would've left us alone if you told him the reincarnation of Zarc was not here. From what I gathered about him from our encounter, he does not seem like the type to quit easily." Reiji said. Yuya nodded.

"Yeah. Even if Little Z kept quiet, he'd find me eventually. Besides, I think its best this way. I'll face this so-called "god" and show him why the people of the four dimensions, not just me, deserve the right to live! And on the side, I'll maybe put a smile on that grump's face!" Yuya explained. Little Z gasped.

"B-But Yuya! I warned you that my leader is extremely powerful! He could've crushed you yesterday if the dragons had not intervened." he said. Yuya sighed and looked down at his hand, watching it slightly tremble from the flashback he had of Number One's pressure shaking him and his counterparts to the core.

"I understand why he would probably be angry at Zarc. He said that he "betrayed" his trust by not getting the dragons under his control. But, as Zarc's reincarnation, I want to show this guy that they are not just malicious tools of destruction." Yuya said. Yuzu nodded.

"Yeah. And if you need our help, Yuya, we're all behind you!" she added. Yuya looked around to everyone in the room, each receiving a nod from them as well. Turning back, Yuya nodded.

"Thanks Yuzu." he said, reaching down for her hand, intertwining with hers. Just then, everyone could feel a violent earthquake shake the entire foundation of the city.

"W-Whoa! What's happening?!" Sora shouted. Suddenly, Moon Shadow appeared in the room, appearing behind Reiji.

"Moon Shadow?" Yuya asked.

"It's as you guessed, Reiji. He's back." Moon Shadow said. Everyone but Reiji gasped.

"Well, he sure wasted no time." Shingo said. From where they were standing, all eyes looked to the sky, seeing a giant wormhole tearing itself open over the city. Black clouds formed around the centerpoint of the wormhole as lightning strikes came crashing down.

"Guys? This is probably going to be our toughest fight yet. But no matter what happens, we're NOT letting our homes be obliterated! Right?!" Yuya shouted.

"NO!" everyone called. Suddenly, Reiji could hear his phone ringing from his pocket. He quickly answered.

"Hello? This is Reiji." he replied "M-Mother? What's going….? WHAT?!" Yuya and the others turned towards him.

"Reiji? What's wrong?" Yuzu asked. Reiji groaned.

"Apparently, "Number One" is at my home….and he's after Reira!" Reiji replied. The others gasped.

"Is it because he knows that Reira is the vessel for Zarc's soul?!" Yuya asked.

"I hope not! All of you! Do what you can to stall this invasion! I must return and make sure Reira is safe! I will join you when I come back!" he shouted. With Moon Shadow at his side, Reiji made a bee line back towards the LDS Tower. Everyone else turned back towards the wormhole in the sky, clutching his hand into a fist.

"That's it! This guy can threaten me all he wants. But threatening a infant is where I draw the line! Let's go everyone!" Yuya called. Everyone nodded as they all drew out their duel disks and activated them. Together, the discs activated their synchronized energy and transferred the power of the "Cross-Over" field spell over the entire city. Everyone then drew a card from their deck and slapped it onto the field, summoning their monsters to transport them towards the wormhole. In a flash of light, Odd-Eyes appeared and Yuya leapt onto his back. In order of summoner, Yuzu called Bloom Diva, Shingo called Evil Heel, Noboru summoned Big Benkei and Sora called Frightfur Bear.

"CHARGE!" Yuya shouted. Riding their monsters, the group charged towards the city square.

 _~ Paradise City Square ~_

Already at the square, the citizens of the city looked on in fear at the likes of multiple white robed shadows each armed with a duel disk. And among the hordes of robed figures were the likes of Number One, Two and Three.

"Inferior fools who dwell in this world you call the "Pendulum Dimension"! By the holy power invested in me by the greater forces in this world, I hereby pronounce the beginning of your world's ultimate end! Your dimension, along with all the others, will PERISH!" Number One bellowed. With one swing of his giant hand, he sent a powerful shockwave across the ground around. It shattered glass from nearby buildings and sent waves of cracks throughout the streets, throwing people off balance. The people already began to scream and flee from the area. But in an instant, Number Two raised his hand.

"Do not think you are going anywhere….pitiful mortals." he muttered. With a snap of his finger, a large wave of energy shot out around him. Everyone fleeing the scene suddenly froze in place and were enveloped in a purple aura before transforming into cards, dropping to the ground afterwards.

"Surely THIS will get the reincarnation's attention soon enough." Number Three said. Number One nodded before turning back to his subordinates.

"Both of you! Fan out and find Yuya Sakaki! Bring him to me….alive. I wish to deliver that fool's punishment myself." he said. But just then, the sounds of Odd-Eyes' roar echoed across the quiet streets. Number One looked back to see Yuya charging his way on the dragon's back.

"Don't bother! We're settling this NOW!" Yuya shouted. While continuing his charge, Number Two and Three leapt aside as Odd-Eyes leapt into the air.

"Go Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya exclaimed. The dragon roared and fired a massive beam directly at Number One, once again stopped by him putting up his powerful barrier. The dragon then landed with a heavy impact on the ground as the others eventually caught up with him.

"Did you get him?" Sora asked. Looking through the smoke, Yuya could still see Number One's figure.

"Guess not." Noboru said. With the smoke completely cleared, Number One dropped his barrier and faced Yuya. Upon seeing his face, Yuya gasped.

"H-Huh? B-But wait a minute! Your supposed to be at Reiji's house right now! What are you doing here?!" Yuya asked. Number One chuckled in a malicious tone.

"Well, would you believe….this is merely a projection of my body? My actual physical self….is right where you said it was. Come and find me….if you can, Zarc!" he explained before becoming transparent and vanished. After disappearing, they all heard his malicious laughter echoing around them. Yuya growled and turned Odd-Eyes around.

"Guys! I'm going after Reiji! He's going to need me! Fan out and find those other two he had with him!" Yuya ordered. Everyone nodded and took off on their own as the dragon made a tactical retreat back towards the LDS Tower.

 _~ LDS Tower ~_

Inside the penthouse apartment for Reiji's family, we find Henrietta and Nakajima looking on as Number One stood with Reira's body in his arms. He gently put a finger against the infant's head.

"Yes….I see. So THIS is what became of the originals." he muttered. From inside Reira's child sized body, the original souls of Ray and Zarc looked back.

"Hello…..Ray Akaba…..and Zarc." he said.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	7. Ch 7: God's Verdict - Part 2

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 07: God's Verdict - Part 2_**

 _~ Paradise City Streets ~_

In another part of town, Number Three was seen terrorizing the citizens of Paradise City with his horde of white robed shadows. They leapt onto horrified people, sometimes throwing them to the ground and keeping them pinned.

"What do you want from us?!" a man yelled, pinned by the creatures. Number Three approached him before raising a hand, snapping his fingers and transformed the man into a card. Nearby, witnesses of what happened let out shrieks of fear, catching his attention.

"Do not blaim us for the suffering you are about to receive….blaim yourselves for incurring the wrath of God!" Nuber Three yelled. As he raised his hand, preparing to snap again, he heard the sounds of charging footsteps in the distance. He looked before leaping away with his robed shadows taking the impact of Frightfur Bear's massive paw.

"Aha! I found you!" Sora exclaimed. Number Three glared towards Sora and huffed.

"Sora Shiu'nin….correct? You're one of the Academy soldiers that helped Leo Akaba and his insane plans." he said. Frightfur Bear slowly dropped its paw, letting Sora off.

"Correction. I'm a FORMER Academy soldier….dueling now to save not only the people of this dimension, but to keep your boss' revenge seeking clutches off my best friend Yuya!" Sora called, pointing at him.

"What? YOU are defending the very creature that wanted everything destroyed? What sort of mind games did Zarc do to you child?" he asked.

"Nothing! Yuya was my friend WAY before I ever found about this stupid "Zarc" nonsense. And right now, he's counting on my help to crush you guys before our homes are obliterated!" Sora retorted, making a fist. Number Three huffed. As they looked on at each other, Sora pulled out a lollipop from his pocket.

"You know something? I had a theory ever since Little Z told us that, including him, there were FOUR people out to do Yuya in. Seeing as we have FOUR dimensions, each separated by a different form of Extra Deck summon, that would stand to reason….each one of you so-called "gods" is a specialist in each field." he said. Number Three simply stared on.

"You're correct mortal. And, as for me, I am a specialist at Fusion Summoning. So what?" he asked. Sora grinned, whipping out his duel disk.

"In that case, let's see just how SKILLED you are! As a citizen of the Fusion Dimension, I'll stake my honor as a duelist that I can topple a god!" he called. Number Three sighed.

"You know….I COULD just turn you into a card and be done with you. But for you to say YOU, a simple mortal, could best ME in a battle of Fusion Summoning? I won't have it. So draw your cards, Sora. Show me your BITE is worse than your bark." he said, summoning his duel disk. Sora grinned as he gritted his teeth.

"DUEL!" they called.

 ** _DUEL BEGIN!  
NUMBER THREE vs. SORA _**

**_4000 - 4000_**

Sora took the first turn, quickly drawing five cards.

"Okay! I'll kick this duel off with a card I'm SURE we both know! I activate Polymerization!" Sora called "And the monsters I'll be fusing…..let's see…..ah! These guys!" He took two cards from his hand.

"Watch as your childhood toys become your un-doing! When I fuse Edge Imp Sabres AND Fluffal Octopus together….one of my nasty little friends comes to visit! I fusion summon Frightfur Kraken!" Sora called. Appearing on the field was his giant monster, whipping around its plush tentacles before the red eyes emerged in its mouth.

"And next, I'll summon Fluffal Sewing Nurse from my hand!" he called, slapping another card on the field. What appeared was a small fairy doll holding a large sewing needle connected to a blue thread spool on its back.

"You see, my Fluffal Sewing Nurse has a pretty cool trick. By simply giving up a card from the top of my deck, I can target any Fluffal monster in my graveyard and special summon it! So let's get to it and summon back Fluffal Octopus!" he called. Sending the top card, Toy Vendor, to his graveyard, Sora revived his plushie friend. He then followed by using the newly resurrected card to regain his Edge Imp Sabres as well.

"That'll do for me. It's your turn now." Sora said, placing one face-down card. Number Three huffed.

"These are what you call Fusion Monsters? Pathetic. Your simple child toys don't scare me." he said, drawing a card from his deck.

"In fact, let me show you TRUE terror. For my first move, I shall play Homunculus the Alchemic Being!" he called. On his field, his monster appeared. He then followed by using its effect to change the card's Attribute to fire.

"Next I'll play Polymerization as well. But the cards I shall fuse….will be Aleister the Invoker and my newly FIRE attribute Alchemic Being!" he called. Sora's eyes widened from surprise.

"Wait. Aleister the Invoker? Oh no. I….I KNOW about that card!" Sora thought. His two monsters started to blend together as a fiery ball formed above Number Three.

"Witness what happens when a GOD performs a Fusion Summon you pitiful human! By fusing these cards together, I fusion summon….Invoked Purgatrio!" he called. Sora watched in shock as three mutant monsters appeared from the fusion circle. Each looked on at Sora's field.

"And now behold my card's power! For every card you control, my Purgatrio gains two hundred additional attack. And I count FOUR cards on your field….so my monster's attack now becomes thirty-one hundred." he said. With the significant attack gain, Sora's Fluffal cards looked in fear.

"Now I shall let loose my power! Go Purgatrio! Attack Fluffal Sewing Nurse!" he ordered. The monsters laughed before lunging out a triple attack, smashing Sora's 600 ATK monster to dust. The impact delivered a heavy 2600 damage onto Sora, throwing him towards the ground. With his monster gone, the fusion monster lost 200 attack.

 ** _SORA: 1400_**

 ** _NUMBER THREE: 4000_**

As Sora slowly pushed himself back to his feet, Number Three casted his arm.

"And I shall follow that up with another attack! You see, my Invoked Purgatrio have another special ability. It can attack ALL of your monsters in one turn! So go Purgatrio and obliterate Fluffal Octopus!" he called. The monsters laughed before charging towards Sora once again.

"Crud! If I don't stop this, I'll lose on turn two! I'd NEVER live that down!" Sora thought. He groaned and acted fast, pressing a button on his duel disk.

"I activate my trap card, Supremacy Lock!" he called. Number Three looked on as Kraken stepped in front of Octopus.

"With this card, I can force your monster to battle the monster I have with the highest attack points! But that's not all! Your monster's attack points are sliced in half for the duration of the battle!" Sora called. Number Three groaned, watching his Purgatrio fall to 1450.

"Okay Kraken! Let 'em have a taste of his OWN medicine! Slash Purgatrio to pieces!" Sora called. Kraken roared before swinging both its bladed tentacles, cutting Purgatrio with a large "X" shaped slice. The destruction dealt 750 damage back to Number Three. With his monster gone, Sora snapped his fingers.

"That a boy Kraken!" he shouted. Number Three groaned, dusting off himself from the kicked up dust.

 ** _SORA: 1400_**

 ** _NUMBER THREE: 3250_**

"I see you have some bite after all. Good. I wouldn't want your torment to end….so soon." he said. Sora grinned.

"Bring it pal. I'll dish out fusion for fusion ANY DAY with you!" he said.

 _~ Paradise City | LDS Tower ~_

Across town, Number One remained at the side of young Reira, looking on at the baby's face. Nearby, Henrietta and Nakajima merely looked on with anxiety.

"Y-You brute! Leave my baby alone!" Henrietta called. Number One glared at her, making her gasp. Just then, the doors leading to the room opened and in stepped Reiji, armed with his duel disk.

"R-Reiji!" she gasped. Number One looked on at Reiji before turning his attention away from Reira. He slowly stepped towards him.

"I see you made it….Reiji Akaba." he said. Reiji's eyes narrowed.

"No one threatens my younger sibling….not after what he's been through for the sake of us all. If it weren't for Reira, Zarc's rampage wouldn't have been quelled." he said "That's why I won't let you have your way with him." Number One looked back at the infant.

"If that's true, I should give this baby a medal of honor. Still, this child harbors the soul of that malicious monster. And before it can find someway to regain its former body and create more chaos, I MUST destroy Zarc's soul while it is still weak." he said. Reiji groaned.

"Not while I am here. Yuya has already purified Zarc's soul. There's nothing you need to destroy now." he retorted. Number One glared on at him.

"Oh really? I'll be sure to ask Sakaki how he did it…..right before I destroy HIM as well for being a mere counterpart to that heartless beast! And since you would defend Zarc as well, I have no choice!" he shouted. Grabbing onto Reiji, he suddenly caused the two of them to vanish. They re-appeared on an empty floor of the LDS Tower, inside the duel testing field. Reiji looked around before facing Number One again.

"So….you want to duel?" he asked. Number One raised his hand and flashed a card. Reiji gasped as the card he was holding was that of his father's soul trapped within.

"If you wish to save your father that is. I've read up on you, Reiji….and I understand you are quite the remarkable duelist. Perhaps YOU would be a better challenge than the rest." he said, manifesting other cards in his hand. Reiji looked on and gasped, seeing the carded faces of Jack Atlas, Kite, Alexis and Aster Phoenix.

"Tell me…..how many people must you harm in order to get what you want?!" Reiji shouted. As the cards vanished, Number One extended his arm, forming a duel disk.

"Honestly….all I truly wanted….was Zarc and any of his surviving reincarnations. Except for your father, these people simply refused to give me what I wanted. And in the end…they got what they deserved…..as will you, Reiji Akaba. For you see, I blame the ENTIRE human race for creating the monster that led to the end of our world….the one you all seem so eager to protect. Just know that when I am done with you, I will find Yuya Sakaki and he will face divine judgment." he said. Reiji groaned, activating his duel disk.

"Still you can't see how much good Yuya has done for the dimensions. You truly are blind." he said.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	8. Ch 8: God's Verdict - Part 3

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 08: God's Verdict - Part 3_**

 _~ Paradise City | Yuya's House ~_

As we join Yuya and Odd-Eyes in their march back towards LDS Towers, he quickly brings his dragon to a halt when he sees his house swarming with the shadow creatures spawned by the three invaders.

"Oh no! Mom! Dad!" Yuya shouted. He turned Odd-Eyes towards the monsters, just in time to stop a swarm from trying to break in through the doors to his home. The dragon leapt into the air before firing an energy blast directly across the field in front of the door, clearing the shadows away. The dragon then gave a loud roar, scaring the rest of them away. With the monsters gone, Yuya hopped off Odd-Eyes and hurried inside.

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?!" he exclaimed. Looking around, he saw the house was in shambles, likely from the quake caused by Number One's massive quake throughout the city. He saw no sign of his parents, causing the young man to grow even more worried.

"No…..don't tell me they…" Yuya said. He looked towards the ground, seeing a shattered picture frame that showed Yuya with his parents when he was born. Shifting his foot off the broken glass, he bent down to pick it up. Just then, outside the house, Odd-Eyes could sense something coming and turned to the sky. Appearing from the vacant skies was Yuzu riding on her monster's back. Bloom Diva let Yuzu off as she eventually stopped, seeing Yuya inside his house.

"Yuya! If you're worried about your parents, don't worry! I just got back from my father's place! They're both there!" she called. Hearing her voice, Yuya quickly turned back towards her. He then let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank goodness." he said. Yuzu hurried towards him as Yuya's attention turned back to the frame. He clutched it tightly as his grip tightened.

"Wow….I didn't think your home was hit this hard." she said, looking around before stopping on Yuya "Yuya? Is something wrong?" Saying nothing, Yuya slowly let his arm droop down towards the floor.

"All of this….just because some power abusing god wants to erase Zarc's existence. I've had ENOUGH of people close to me being the victims…..because of me." he said, tightening his other hand into a fist. Yuzu gasped, seeing an aura glowing around Yuya. However, instead of the darkened aura he would usually have from being Zarc's reincarnation, his new aura was a faint light flame enveloping him.

"Yuya….?" she asked. Unbeknowst to Yuzu, the boy's eyes emit a white glow from his pupils as well.

 _~ Paradise City | Streets ~_

Returning to Sora's duel with Number Three, it was the boy's turn as he made his draw. Number Three had ended his turn with a face down.

"Okay! No joking around here. I have to watch out for whatever fusion he decides to play next. I'd better strike now while I've got the clear." he thought. He looked to Edge Imp Sabres in his hand. He looked to his drawn card, seeing it was a trap card.

"First off, I'll place one monster face-down in defense mode! Afterwards, I'll change Fluffal Octopus in defense as well!" Sora called "And with that….Frightfur Kraken! Attack him directly!" The Frightfur swung its tentacle arms towards him.

"Fool….I activate my trap card! Fusion Reincantation!" he called. Sora gasped, watching as Kraken's attack suddenly froze.

"With my trap card, I can offer your Fusion monster as a sacrifice to revive a Fusion monster from MY graveyard….so long as I negate its special effects. So begone Frightfur Kraken and….RETURN to me, Invoked Purgatrio!" he called. The massive plushie groaned as it vanished to dust and a portal to the grave appeared, reviving his Purgatrio monster. Sora groaned.

"Great. This is BAD. Without Kraken, I have no way to fight back unless I can get a fusion monster out there next turn." he thought. Placing one card face-down, Sora ended his turn. Number Three huffed and made his draw next.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery! Now I can take back one Polymerization card and my Aleister the Invoker from the graveyard!" he announced, drawing his two cards back.

"And now, I play Polymerization once again! And as before, I fuse Aleister the Invoker with a new monster! The Light Hex-Sealed Fusion!" he shouted "Now watch as another Invoked monster rises from my Extra Deck to put you down further! With these two cards, I fusion summon….Invoked Mechaba!" Sora gasped, watching as another monster appeared on his field, primed and ready to attack.

"You might think you are safe because Fusion Reincantation revived my Purgatrio with its special abilities negated….but it does not mean your monsters are! Go my beasts! Wipe out the last two monsters on his field!" Number Three shouted. The two fusions came charging and smashed clean through Fluffal Octopus and Edge Imp Sabres. The destruction of both cards sent Sora skidding backwards, where he dropped down on one knee.

"So….will you surrender, child?" he asked. Slowly pushing himself back upright, Sora looked on at Number Three.

"Sadly….I'll have to say no. I told you….Yuya is my friend. And you WON'T have him!" he yelled. Number Three groaned.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" he called. Following that, Sora made his draw before glancing at it.

"Okay…here goes nothing!" Sora thought. Looking to his duel disk, he rest his hand by the graveyard slot.

"From my graveyard, I activate the effect of my Fluffal Sewing Nurse! Since you were kind enough to send her to the graveyard, I can now banish this card AND one Edge Imp monster to special summon one Frightfur monster from my extra deck WITHOUT the need for a Polymerization! And the card I choose to banish….will be Edge Imp Sabres!" he shouted. Number Three looked on as Sora brought the banished cards from his graveyard.

"Okay Sewing Nurse! Time to get busy! I fuse you two together to make Frightfur Wolf!" he announced. Appearing on the field was his massive dog-like monster, letting out a howl. It stood in attack mode with its 2000 attack.

"So….you summoned yet another JOKE of a Fusion monster. What do you hope to do with that pitiful creature?" Number Three asked. Sora grinned.

"Simple. It's this. I play my face-down card!" Sora called. Sensing something was coming, Number Three halted Sora.

"Hold it you fool! I play the effect of my Mechaba! Whenever my opponent activates a monster, spell or trap card effect, I can simply discard the same type of card to negate your card's effect and banish it!" he shouted. The card he revealed was Call of the Haunted.

"Now I will banish my trap card to…!" he shouted. But suddenly, Sora grinned.

"Hey now! Who says my face-down is a TRAP?" he asked. Number Three gasped.

"W-What?!" he asked.

"I play a SPELL card! Frightful Elixir!" he called. Activating the card, Number Three growled.

"Now….by giving up half my current life points, I can double the attack points of my Fusion monster! So Frightfur Wolf is getting one major power up!" he called. Using the elixir, Sora's life points dropped to 700 as Frightfur Wolf rose to 4000 attack.

"And with his already existant effect, I can use his effect to attack for every fusion material I used in his summons. So I have TWO attacks with a four thousand point monster! Attack Frightfur Wolf! Bring down those EYESORES!" he called. Number Three growled as the wolf leapt into action, first striking down Mechaba. The destruction dealt 1500 damage to its master.

"And now Frightfur Wolf! Take out the other one!" Sora called. The wolf growled before lashing out at the revived Purgatrio. The destruction of his monster dealt another 1700 damage. Number Three groaned as the stirred up rubble kicked up a large rock, slamming it right into the face of his mask. Stumbling back with one hand covering his face, he now stood with only 50 life points left.

 ** _SORA: 700_**

 ** _NUMBER THREE: 50_**

Sora then let out a chuckle.

"All right! That worked out better than I hoped! One more attack and you're finished!" Sora cheered. Number Three panted heavily, covering the cracked part of his mask. Suddenly, Sora just noticed a group of peculiar pulse like markings coming from his arm. Slowly moving his fingers, he gasped at the sight of Number Three's real face, a mere shadowy blob with a glowing yellow eye.

"W-W-What the heck happened to your face?!" Sora yelled. Number Three growled.

"Y-YOU LITTLE BRAT! How DARE you destroy my mask! I've toyed with you for long enough! For mocking my skills as a duelist, for protecting the guilty Zarc and now for BREAKING my mask in such a fashion….you are hereby sentenced to OBLIVION!" he roared. He drew violently from his deck.

"I activate my face-down card! The Invocation spell card! Now I can fusion summon yet ANOTHER Invoked monster from my Extra Deck!" he shouted. Sora gasped.

"W-Wait a second! You have no monsters to fuse!" he called. Number Three chuckled, his voice warping from exposure.

"You silly boy. I suppose I should mention…..Invocation lets me fusion summon using cards in BOTH of our graveyards! So I'll be taking YOUR Frightfur Kraken and fuse it with Invoked Purgatrio!" he exclaimed. Sora gasped, seeing a light flash from his graveyard. Out came Frightfur Kraken's card as Number Three watched his Purgatrio vanish from his graveyard.

"This is the beginning of the end….for you, this world….and the likes of ANYONE ELSE who would get in our way! I combine Frightfur Kraken with my Purgatrio to fusion summon…..Invoked Elysium!" he screamed. Appearing out of his deck, a massive monster rose up. The monster stood with 3200 attack.

"Whoa. Th-That's SOME monster you got there." Sora said. Number Three chuckled.

"Yes….and with this….your fate is sealed. Number One will NOT stop….until the world pays for allowing the monster, Zarc, to exist!" he exclaimed. Sora groaned, realizing Elixir's effect was gone and his wolf had returned to 2000.

"Now….Elysium! Attack Frightfur Wolf….and END THIS!" he yelled. Elysium let out a loud screech before it swung its spiked limb towards Frightfur Wolf. Sora groaned.

"No way! I still got a move to make! From my hand, I discard Fluffal Fox!" Sora called. Number Three growled, watching as a small fox-like monster appeared on top of Frightfur Wolf.

"By discarding my Fluffal Fox from my hand, I can grant an extra seven hundred attack points to my already existing Frightfur Wolf! So with twenty seven hundred attack, I WON'T go down yet!" Sora called. The fox and wolf both stood ready, protecting their master while the attack from Elysium destroyed them both. With the added attack, Sora was only dealt 500 damage. But the strike was still powerful enough to send him flying and crashed to the ground.

 ** _SORA: 200_**

 ** _NUMBER THREE: 50_**

Number Three panted heavily, acting a tad sluggish while Sora laid on the ground, covered in bruises.

"C-Curse you…..mortal whelp. You survived….for one more turn." he said. He placed his last card, Call of the Haunted, face-down before ending his turn. But with his turn over, Sora remained motionless on the ground.

"C-Come on. W-What's keeping you child? Don't tell me…..that finally made you realize….how futile this all is." he said. Sora groaned, slowly clutching his side before he rolled over onto his side, pushing himself up with his other hand and his knees. He eventually managed to make it up on his feet again.

"N-Not…..a…..chance…." Sora said. Number Three groaned.

"Face it. With my Elysium on the field, none of your monsters come close to its power! It's….OVER!" he shouted.

"You know? If things were different right now….I'd probably be thinking the same thing. But….if my teacher has taught me something….it's that a duel isn't over….until the final card is played." he said. Number Three looked on.

"And….who is this teacher you speak of?" he asked. Sora grinned, spitting the lollipop stick from his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious? It's who we've been fighting over this whole time. Yuya….Sakaki." he said. Number Three growled.

"So….to quote my teacher…..It's SHOWTIME!" Sora called, reaching for his deck. He drew his card with all his strength and looked at it, making him gasp. As he stared on at the card, he had a sudden flashback of after the end of the Dimension War and Sora was alone with Yuya.

* * *

 ** _SORA:_** _Hey Yuya. So, what did you want to call me out here for?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _It's because….I wanted to give my friend a gift._

 ** _SORA:_** _A….A gift?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _Yeah. Here. Consider this a gift from teacher to student. Use it to help the Academy shed smiles to those whose hearts need reminding what dueling is truly about…..promise me, okay?_

 ** _SORA:_** _O-Okay….Coach Y. Heh heh._

* * *

Flashing back to reality, the card Sora drew was Angelic Fusionist. Number Three's eye narrowed as Sora played the card.

"From my hand….I summon Angelic Fusionist." he said. Appearing on the field was a beautful golden crowned angel with plush wings. She floated on Sora's field with her hands intertwined.

"This was a card given to me….by the man you call a monster…..for your information. And with it, this duel will end….because now….I can tribute her to activate one spell card from my deck that has "Fusion" in its name." he said. The angel let out an angelic choir as a card stuck out from Sora's deck.

"And the card I'm activating…..is Fluffal Fusion!" he called. Number Three growled.

"This card lets me banish monsters from my graveyard to summon a new Fusion monster. However, the card I have in mind….will be something the likes you'll never see coming." he said "And….as a bonus, since I have less than a thousand life points, I'm now allowed to use cards in my deck as fusion materials. So….I banish Fluffal Bear, Fluffal Owl, Fluffal Rabbit, Fluffal Wings and Fluffal Mouse!" Number Three gasped as five orbs, each containing one of Sora's Fluffal cards, appeared from his deck and rose in the air, orbiting Angelic Fusionist.

"By combining my Fluffal monsters together, I can fusion summon….my deck's protector of peace! I Fusion Summon….Fluffal Peacemaker!" Sora shouted, raising a hand into the air. Angelic Fusionist brought the five lights together before a massive light pillar rose up beneath her, blinding Number Three. When the light faded, he looked back to see a patchwork angelic woman standing on Sora's field with patches on her wings and her gown dress. She hummed a beautiful tone but stood with zero attack.

"W-What? You're joking. THIS is the card that will end the duel?" Number Three asked, slowly started to break out into laughter. As he continued to laugh maniacally, Sora smiled, catching him offguard.

"Yes it is. You see, Fluffal Peacemaker may have no attack points to her name. But….its her ABILITY that makes her a powerful ally. See….when she attacks an opponent's monster, I WON'T take any battle damage from that battle. Instead….you take damage equal to HALF of what I would take." he explained. Number Three gasped, looking on in fear.

"N-No…..No you can't. You can't overpower me! I-I'm a god!" he stuttered. Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Anyone who threatens my friends OR the worlds we live in….DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL THEMSELF A GOD!" he yelled. Number Three watched in horror as the angel summoned a giant ball of golden light from her hands. She then threw the projectile towards Invoked Elysium, exploding on impact that blanketed the battlefield with an angelic glow. Number Three screamed in agony as his body vanished into dust along with the last of his life points.

 ** _DUEL OVER!  
SORA WINS!  
SORA: 200 - NUMBER THREE: 0_**

With the battle over, the cards vanished from the field as Sora merely stood in place, looking at the remains of Number Three's robe and his cracked mask. A smile came on his face before he suddenly collapsed, falling backwards to the ground.

"Sorry Yuya…..I…..think I overdid it. You'll….have to finish this….without me." Sora chuckled before falling asleep.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	9. Ch 9: Overwhelming Emotions - Part 1

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 09: Overwhelming Emotions - Part 1_**

 _~ LDS Tower - Outside | Paradise City ~_

Leaving behind his house, about the same time Sora was dueling against Number Three, we find Yuya, Yuzu and their monsters together outside the LDS Tower, where Reiji was currently facing off with Number One inside. Sitting atop his dragon, Yuya looked up at the building with a firm look on his face.

"He's in there….I can feel it. I just hope Reiji is doing okay." Yuya muttered. But as the two started to approach the building, there was a massive quake that shook them to the ground. As Yuya fumbled around, Yuzu stumbled towards him, catching her in his arms.

"D-Did you feel that?!" Yuzu gasped.

"Yeah. And it felt close. Don't tell me…" Yuya replied. Just then, the two watched as a massive explosion occured from the lowest level of the LDS Tower. The impact shattered all the surrounding windows. Yuya gasped.

"Get down!" he yelled, forcing himself and Yuzu to the ground. Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva stepped in front of their masters, shielding the two as the shockwave and kicked up rubble flung their way. Their monsters weathered the destruction and, as the shockwave subdued, lowered their guard. Meanwhile, behind them, Yuya laid over Yuzu with his arms shielding her from the explosion. They slowly moved apart once the storm cleared.

"T-Thanks Yuya." she said. Yuya nodded.

"Well, you're my girlfriend, right? I have to protect you." he said. Yuzu smiled before lightly blushing. As both rose to their feet, they turned back towards the LDS Tower.

"Yuzu? Stay here for a minute." he said. As Yuzu turned to him with a confused face, he quickly climbed on the back of Odd-Eyes. The dragon roared before they approached the doors, the dragon barging inside through the debris.

"Be careful….Yuya…" she said. Once inside, Yuya and Odd-Eyes made their way through the debris and rubble left behind from the explosion, searching for any signs of Reiji or Number One. The dragon's large feet made easy work as they marched through it all.

"Reiji? Reiji! ANSWER ME!" Yuya called. Just then, Yuya heard a voice echoing throughout the room. He brought Odd-Eyes to a stop.

* * *

 _Reiji Akaba….is no more, child._

* * *

Yuya gasped, recognizing the voice as Number One's. He looked around, growing more angry with each turn of his head.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Yuya exclaimed. Suddenly, Number One appeared in a massive outburst of energy. The giant looked on as Odd-Eyes and Yuya glared back, the dragon letting out a snarl.

"Where is he? Where's Reiji?!" Yuya asked. Number One huffed before raising his hand, manifesting a card in-between his fingers One look at it had Yuya gasping as the giant's card featured an artwork of a defeated and battered Reiji. Suddenly, more cards appeared as well, showing the feared faces of Henrietta and Nakajima.

"No….not Reiji too…." he muttered. Number One withdrew the card before looking straight on at the pair.

"Wait. Where is Reira? What did you do with Reira?!" he asked. Without saying another word, Number One slowly extended his arms outwards.

"Come, Zarc….FACE ME." he said. Yuya growled as Odd-Eyes' orbs began to glow alongside its master's pupils. The same white aura from before engulfed Yuya.

"Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya ordered. The dragon roared before unleashing a powerful blast from its jaws. But the impact went through Number One, making Yuya realize this was another projection. Just then, he saw another projection of Number One appear behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you on the far side of the city. If you TRULY wish to show me that you have "changed" and that I should spare the people of this world….then come and face me in a duel. If you do not….OR you attempt to flee this dimension to save yourself, then I will come after you and simply TAKE the dragon cards before I obliterate you. You have thirty minutes….to give me your answer." he said before the projection vanished. Seeing as there was no point left in staying, Yuya left the ruins of the building and returned to Yuzu. She looked on as Yuya emerged from the building with a gloomy look on his face.

"Yuya…." she muttered. She suddenly saw tears forming in Yuya's eyes before he slowly covered them with his goggles.

"Reiji….Reira….they…..they're both gone." he whimpered "I….I was too late."

 _~ Paradise City | Eastern Bay ~_

At the same time, we change scenes to the eastern side of the city, just in time to see both Shingo and Noboru sent flying from an explosion, their cards scattering before them. The one who caused the explosion was none other than Number Two, standing directly aside one of his cards, Evilswarm Bahamut.

"No way…..this guy's….unreal." Shingo groaned. Just then, both of them looked up in shock as Number Two simply stared on at them. He then rose his hand and snapped his fingers. Before either could react in time, they disappeared in dust before two cards appeared in the god's hand, showing their faces in the artwork.

"Number One should be finishing things with the Akaba boy. Hmmm….what to do now?" he said. Just then, he felt a sharp pain come over him as he suddenly gasped, grasping onto his jacket.

"T-This pain…what does it….? Wait. No. Number Three was…..DEFEATED?" he thought. He looked across the field towards where Sora was now recovering from his duel.

"It would appear not ALL these Lancers should be taken lightly." he said. Just then, he sensed something coming and looked towards the sky before being greeted by a barrage of missiles fired upon him. Evilswarm Bahamut appeared and suddenly shielded him from the swarm of explosives. As the smoke cleared, Number Two veered upward and saw the likes of Shun Kurosaki riding on the back of Rise Falcon.

"Oh….it is you. Shun Kurosaki, the Lancer that hails from the Xyz Dimension." he said. Without a word, Shun leapt off his monster once it was low enough to the ground, staring afterwards at Number Two and Bahamut.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. Shun huffed.

"I think you know why. Word through the grapevine is that you're out for the head of one of my comrades and that you'll erase anyone who gets in your way." he replied.

"And how would YOU know about that? Last time I checked, you never came to this dimension recently." he said.

"Easy. I happened to overhear you talking about it….shortly after you and your giant friend carded another comrade of mine before taking off." he said. Number Two sighed.

"I should've known you were with that Kite Tenjo person. All we want is the head of Zarc….nothing else. You have no reason to get involved." he said. Shun's eyes narrowed.

"Actually…I do. The person you're after, Yuya Sakaki, he carries on the torch once held by a dear friend of mine. And I'll do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure my friend's torch lives on." he said. Number Two groaned.

"Very well. Number One's orders were to spare NOBODY that interferes with the mission. I'll gladly bring down any of you pitiful "Lancers" before today is over. Also, to be fair….in my eyes, even if you said you WEREN'T here to protect the "shell" of Zarc, you're just as guilty as the rest of your "comrades"." he said, forming his duel disk on his arm. Sensing an approaching duel, Shun activated his duel disk as well. Both of their monsters returned to their decks.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

 ** _DUEL BEGIN!  
SHUN VS. NUMBER TWO  
4000 - 4000_**

A violent wind stirred up around the two as they both drew five cards from their decks.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	10. Ch 10: Overwhelming Emotions - Part 2

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Overwhelming Emotions - Part 2_**

 _~ Somewhere in Paradise City ~_

In the ruined remains of a section of the city, we find Number One sitting quietly atop a throne made of the destroyed rubble around him as he looked on at two cards in his hand. Alongside him, inside a sphere-like capsule, was a now age restored Reira floating unconsciously within. Looking over his shoulder, the images on the cards appear to be the faces of Ray Akaba and Zarc, their souls taken from the infant's body. Just then, as a gentle breeze added to the silence around him, Number One looked up and saw Little Z approaching him.

"S-Superior…..I need to talk to you." he said. The giant set aside the cards before rising from his seat.

"I had a feeling you'd come Number Four. Let me guess. You wish to plea for that boy's life?" he asked. Little Z gulped, his face sweating from fear.

"I….I know you sent me here to locate Zarc and to report back to you….but…please. Hear me out. He's NOT the monster you keep claiming he was. Would the Zarc you spoke of spare me from his dragon's attack? That's what Yuya did for me….before you came. Can't you sense it? His aura….it's not the same as Zarc's." Little Z replied "In fact….I don't really think you can call him "Zarc" anymore." Number One simply looked on at him. He crossed his arms behind him before slowly approaching him.

"Tell me, Number Four. Would you like to hear a story?" he asked. Little Z seemed surprised as Number One stopped right in front of him.

"My world…..the place I called home….it was beautiful. It was the most wonderful sight in the world to behold." he said "But, sad as it is to say, my time eventually came to an end. However, after death, I heard a voice calling out to me. It said there was much more for me to do….before I was allowed the peaceful afterlife so many others had." Little Z gasped.

"And what did it want you to do?" he asked. Number One sighed.

"What the voice asked of me….was to control the spirits of the four Dimension Dragons, monsters that were overflowing with nothing but raw, uncontrolled emotions." he replied, making Little Z gasp "For what felt like years, centuries even, I tried so hard to break their spirits. But no matter what I tried, they remained the same….malevolent to the core." he said. In a flashback, Number One could still remember their faces as the dragons violently lashed out against their imprisoned cells, letting out violent roars.

"Feeling there was no end in sight….I had given up hope of containing their anger. Instead, I chose to use the powers given to me to put an end to their existence. However, it was then that I could sense something from my old home. That feeling….led me to meet the boy named Zarc." he said. Little Z remained stunned, lost for words, as he listened to his story.

"When I met Zarc in this form, I could sense that he had a gift….a gift that could possibly help to control the savage intents of these monsters. It was then that I transformed the dragons into cards…..and passed them on to Zarc before departing once again. Knowing the world I had left behind….I had high hopes that he would be the one to mellow their savage nature." he said. He then slowly raised one of his hands, looking on at his palm, before firmly tightening it into a fist.

"But….I was a fool. Soon after granting him the power of the cards, Zarc went on a rampage with them….destroying EVERYTHING in his wake. And what's worse….the people I had believed to be of no ill intent….were the ones that fanned the flames of darkness born in his heart. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the chaos befalling my home." he said "Fearing the worst, I attempted to return to my world to put a stop to Zarc and take back the dragons." In his mind, he pictured his arrival, transporting himself into the world just as the people were fleeing in terror. But the instant he arrived, he looked through the massive crowd of people and saw the events unfold between Ray and Zarc, letting out a gasp.

"However, when I arrived, I was too late. The actions between Zarc and Ray Akaba destroyed my home. The people I once knew were gone…..along with everything else." he continued. Just then, Little Z gasped as he watched Number One slowly reach for his mask. Clutching it gently, he slowly removed it from his face, shocking Little Z. The face beneath was that of an old man, half his face now distorted because of the massive eruption that took place. He looked down at Little Z with his bright green left eye as the other was simply a glowing orb of light.

"W-What happened to your face?" Little Z asked.

"This….is the result of the amount of intense pain I suffered…..when I was caught in their crossfire. Even though I was strong enough to survive the world's destruction, my body was not so fortunate. I am only this way now….because of the amount of time I've had to recover." he said, letting his mask drop to the ground. The human side of his face started to well up tears in the corner of his eye before letting out a single tear.

"And….you say Zarc and Ray did this to you?" Little Z asked again. Number One nodded.

"Yes. They took everything from me…..my homeworld, the people I loved….all gone…..because I gave into weakness." he cried, covering his face with his hand. Still taking everything he was hearing in, Little Z gasped.

"B-But wait. If Ray and Zarc are the ones that did this to you…..then why are you attacking everyone else throughout the dimensions?" he asked. Number One looked through his fingers, looking down at Little Z.

"As you may recall…..the people of my world were the ones that help start the fire Zarc eventually brought about. I couldn't believe that they, of all people, would give into such savagry that easily. After what had befallen my world…..and seeing the chaos brought about by Leo Akaba and his "Arc Area Project", I realized what had TRULY destroyed my home….and would eventually bring about the end of this world." he said, bringing his hand down onto Little Z's shoulder. He crouched down on one knee.

"It was nothing more…..than the savage nature within us all. Humanity doomed themselves when they fanned Zarc's dark flame and they almost did a second time when so many flocked to aide Akaba in his insane attempts to reform the world." he said. Little Z gasped.

"Don't you see Number Four? We MUST end this madness….before someone with the same intentions as Zarc and Leo Akaba appear in this world. As the closest beings in this world to "gods", it is our DUTY to put humanity on the correct path." he explained, putting his other hand on Little Z's shoulder. The young boy looked over his shoulder.

"I….I don't think I can bring myself to do that….sir." he said. Number One looked on in shock.

"W-What? Why?" he asked. Little Z looked up at him.

"Well…..in the time I've spent in this world, the "Pendulum Dimension", I see nothing but light and goodness around me. The people in this world smile brightly than anything I could have expected. And the two life forms that spawned from Ray and Zarc's separation, Yuya and Yuzu, are the ones smiling the brightest. I can't see any reason to hate them as deeply as you do." he said. Number One remained silent, looking into the young boy's eyes.

"What you see as a future eventually overrun by darkness…..I see a world full of so much promise and a bright future for everyone. I want to see where the road humanity takes now ends up. I…..I….." he said, starting to sniffle. Number One gasped, seeing so much emotion welling up on the boy's face as tears built up in his eyes.

"I want to protect this world! And I want to stay by Yuya's side through it all! Because…..he's my FRIEND!" he cried out. Number One remained petrified, shocked to see Number Four flat out reject his ideals. He fell silent as his head slowly drooped downward.

"Please….master. Stop this now….before anyone else needs to suffer." Little Z sniffled "I believe there is some good in you still." The giant eventually let go of the boy's shoulders. However, what followed was his giant hand suddenly clasping directly over his face. Little Z gasped, muffled by the giant's palm. Number One's head raised again as he looked on at Little Z, his face now flooded with anger.

"I should've known better…..than to plead myself to a FOOL LIKE YOU!" he yelled. Little Z gasped, kicking and screaming, as the giant stood back up and rose him skyward.

"You want to take their side? You want to stand alongside your FRIEND?! I should've realized sooner that it was foolish to have a creature SPAWNED from the likes of THOSE TWO working alongside me! You're just as foolish as the rest of them!" he yelled. Through his fingers, Little Z's eyes widened from fear as a powerful energy surged from his body, overtaking his small body in no time.

"I see I have no choice….but to ERASE YOU AS WELL….TRAITOR!" Number One bellowed. The pressure emitting from Number One's body intensified as it enveloped Little Z's entire body. Trying to worm himself free, Little Z's fight was to no avail as the giant's grip tightened more.

"M-MASTER! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Little Z pleaded, his voice muffled by his hand. When it became clear that the pain would not let up, the boy's limbs simply drooped down. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes.

"Yuya…..I….I'm sorry….." he thought, slowly closing his eyes "I….I wanted to help you….." But the second the boy's eyes closed, the pressure suddenly stopped and the roar of Odd-Eyes echoed across the vacant skies. Little Z's eyes flashed open as Number One gasped as well. In an instant, Odd-Eyes came charging onto the scene with Yuya riding on its back with Yuzu clutching onto his waist.

"LET HIM GO!" Yuya roared, his voice echoing as loud as Odd-Eyes. Number One watched in total shock as the dragon opened its gaping jaws, violently biting through his arm like a toothpick. As the dragon's teeth punctured through his arm, it was suddenly revealed to everyone that his arm was nothing but a mechanical limb. His severed hand suddenly released its grip on Little Z's face as Number One fumbled backwards, howling loudly in pain while looking at his severed limb. Meanwhile, the charging dragon skidded to a stop as Yuya and Yuzu climbed off its back.

"Y-Yuya!" Little Z gasped. Yuzu raced to the boy's side. Still clutching his severed arm, Number One turned towards Yuya.

"D-DAMN YOU DEMON! L-LOOK AT WHAT YOUR MONSTER DID TO MY ARM!" Number One yelled. What looked back at him was Yuya's glowing pupils, complimented by the same face he wore when engulfed by Zarc's darkness. The fiery white aura that surrounded him earlier now enveloped his entire body.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	11. Ch 11: Overwhelming Emotions - Part 3

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 11: Overwhelming Emotions - Part 3_**

 _~ Paradise City | Hiragi Household ~_

As everything unfolded throughout the city, we come to the likes of Yuzu Hiragi's house and find Yusho Sakaki emerging from the front door. Behind him, Yoko remained close to his side.

"Yusho….please re-think this." Shuzo said, watching from nearby. Yusho looked back towards him as Yoko approached him.

"He has a point honey. You're not as young as you used to be." she added. Yusho sighed.

"Shuzo….Yoko….please realize. Our children are currently out there….fighting for the lives of everyone in the city. I may not be able to truly help them….but I'm a duelist as well. And far be it against my nature to sit by and let my son fight what could possibly be the biggest battle of his life." he explained "Didn't you hear Yuzu earlier? These so-called "gods" are here to wipe out humanity….simply for the actions their former selves caused. If that isn't a reason to fight for your right to live, I don't know what is." Shuzo sighed.

"I….I just don't want you to get seriously hurt my friend. I had a feeling you'd get fed up eventually…but….I guess I know you all too well." he said. Yusho grinned.

"Then….what say the two of you? Will you join me in fighting alongside the children?" he asked. Yoko and Shuzo glanced to one another before each nodding.

"Someone has to make sure you don't go running off again." Yoko said. Yusho smiled.

"Very well. Let's go." he said.

 _~ Paradise City - Eastern Bay ~_

Returning to the point of Shun's duel, we return in time for the duel to start and both sides have drawn five cards.

"From my hand, I summon Raidraptor - King's Lanius!" he called. Appearing on his field, his mechanical bird let out a roboticized screech.

"Next, I activate its special ability! This allows me to summon an additional Raidraptor from my hand! So take flight Booster Strix!" he called, bringing forth his second Raidraptor. Number Two simply looked on.

"And finally…to complete my field, I activate the special ability of Raidraptor - Lock Lanius! Since I've successfully special summoned a Raidraptor monster, I can now summon it from my hand!" he called, playing his third monster.

"I now place two cards face down and end my turn!" he called, setting the last two cards in his hand. Number Two nodded.

"Very well. It is my turn! I draw!" he announced, glancing at his draw afterwards.

"From my hand, I shall summon Evilswarm Heliotrope!" he called. His dark warrior appeared on the field, flashing its beady red eyes while drawing forth its sword.

"Next, I play the spell card known as Infestation Spread! With it, by giving up eight hundred life points once each turn, I can summon an additonal monster to my field, so long as it is of the Dark attribute. And I will do that right now….to summon Evilswarm Castor!" he called. Rising up next was his devilish warrior, letting out a growl.

"Also, because this summon counts as a Normal Summon, I can now use Evilswarm Castor's effect to summon yet ANOTHER monster from my hand, so long as its name reads "lswarm". And the card I choose…is Evilswarm Ketos!" he called. Shun's eyes narrowed as their fields now stood three monsters each.

"But these three won't be around for long. Evilswarms! I overlay you to open the overlay network!" Number Two called, raising a hand. His three monsters became dark orbs and rocketed into the sky before diving down into a wormhole.

"With three overlay materials, I summon Evilswarm Ouroboros!" he called, placing his monster on the field. Shun and his Raidraptors looked on at the towering dragon, standing with 2750 attack.

"And now….Evilswarm Ouroboros! Attack Raidraptor Booster Strix!" he ordered. The dragon roared before firing a massive energy blast towards the robotic bird.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Raidraptor - Reflection! Since I control more than one Raidraptor, your monster's attack is stopped and I can cut its attack points in half until my next End Phase!" Shun called. The trap produced a giant reflective barrier in front of his monsters, cutting off Ouroboros' attack and cutting its points down to 1375.

"Very well. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Number Two said. With his turn finished, Shun made his draw.

"I now overlay level four Raidraptor King's Lanius with Booster Strix and Lock Lanius!" he announced, overlaying all three birds.

"With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon as well! Rise up and strike down all who oppose us in the name of revolution! I Xyz Summon….Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" he called. Appearing from the opened overlay network, his monster let out a loud screech.

"And now….I activate the overlay ability of Lock Lanius! When this card is used to Xyz Summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster, I can draw cards from my deck for all other monsters used as overlay units! Since Booster Strix and King's Lanius were used alongside it, I can draw two more cards!" he shouted, drawing from his deck.

"Next…I activate my other face-down! Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force! This allows me to rank up my Xyz Monster one step further! So I rebuild the overlay network with Rise Falcon to create an entirely new monster!" Shun called. His monster screeched before it became a glowing sphere and shot up into the sky. Upon entering another wormhole, a massive explosion enveloped the sky.

"I Xyz Summon….Raidraptor - Diablo Vulture!" he shouted. His new Xyz monster took flight, letting out a loud screech as it flew onto the field with 2000 attack.

"And the point of this was…?" Number Two asked.

"I activate the special ability of my Diablo Vulture! Since I used a "Rank-Up" spell to Xyz Summon it, it now gains an additional five hundred attack for each overlay unit it currently has! So four more equal an extra two thousand attack points!" he shouted. The monster's attack points doubled up, rising to 4000 even.

"Diablo Vulture! Attack Evilswarm Ouroboros! Go Diablo Bombardment!" he called. The bird screeched before firing a storm of heat seeking missiles down onto the field. As the monster's attack bombarded the ground surrounding Ouroboros, Number Two simply looked on as he took the massive amount of damage. Shun let out a small smile.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be more of a challenge than this?" Shun asked. But just then, as the smoke around Number Two's field was clearing, Shun gasped when he saw Number Two had not taken any damage.

"W-Wait. Impossible! You should've taken a heavy hit to your life points just now!" he called. Looking to his field, Shun gasped again when he saw Ouroboros standing as well without a scratch. Number Two huffed, revealing a card besides him.

"When you attacked my Ouroboros, I played the effect of MY face-down card. I activated the trap known as Evil Reflection Force. With this card, Ouroboros is not destroyed and any battle damage I SHOULD have taken affects you instead. So…thank you for piling on attack points onto your creature for me." he said. Shun gasped, watching as the trap shot lightining fast bullets towards him, cutting his life points by 2625.

* * *

 ** _SHUN: 1375_**

 ** _NUMBER TWO: 3200_**

* * *

Shun groaned, looking at his monster.

"I activate another ability of my Raidraptor Diablo Vulture! Once a turn, I can sacrifice one overlay unit from it to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard. And for each Rank-Up card and or Raidraptor monster I send this way, you take five hundred points of damage!" he announced. Using the overlay unit, Shun drew three cards from his deck before sending them away. His cards, luckily, were Battle Up Force and two Pain Lanius.

"Now you take fifteen hundred points of damage!" Shun shouted. Number Two groaned as three fireballs shot out from Diablo Vulture's cannons, impacting him for 1500 damage.

* * *

 ** _SHUN: 1375_**

 ** _NUMBER TWO: 1700_**

* * *

Looking at his hand, Shun ended his turn by placing a new card face-down, keeping two cards in his hand.

"Clever move. However, I'm afraid this is where our little get together must end." Number Two said as the smoke cleared. He made his next draw before glancing at it.

"I activate the spell card known as Collective Darkness. By sending one Dark monster from my deck to the graveyard, one Dark monster on my field gains the attack points of one other Dark attribute card on the field. And I choose your Diablo Vulture!" he called. Shun gasped, watching the 2000 attack points of his card transfer over to Ouroboros. Evilswarm Ouroboros roared as its power-up brought the dragon's points to 4750.

"And your fate is just about sealed as I activate the special ability of Evilswarm Ouroboros! I use one overlay unit to send your Diablo Vulture straight back to your Extra Deck!" he shouted. Shun gasped, watching a sole beam blast came from another of Ouroboros' heads. Diablo Vulture screeched as it was ricocheted back to his deck.

"If you think you can disarm me, you're mistaken! Activate trap card! Xyz Passings!" he called. Number Two seemed surprised, seeing the remaining overlay units of his Xyz monster floating.

"With Xyz Passings, since a Xyz Monster left my field….I can now summon a new Xyz monster to take its place as long as its Rank equals the amount of Xyz Materials that was attached to the first! With three overlay units, I get a Rank 3 Xyz to my field! So take flight…Fiend Eagle!" he called. A large fiery orb suddenly rocketed out from his deck, taking the form of his Xyz Monster in defense mode. Number Two huffed.

"So what? This changes nothing you fool. I activate the effect of my discarded card! You've just triggered the Xyz Reflection trap!" he announced. Shun gasped, watching as a large mirror formed on Number Two's field, reflecting its face on Fiend Eagle.

"Now since you've summoned an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with a method OTHER than a traditional Xyz Summon, I now get to summon an Xyz monster from my deck the same way!" he explained. Raising his hand, Number Two snapped his fingers as a card formed itself in his fingers.

"And the card I choose….is known as Oblivion Slime!" he announced. Playing the card, a giant black puddle appeared on the field before it rose up into the form of a shadow slug. Its eyes flashed red before it let out a bubbly gurgle. It stood with only 100 attack.

"With my Oblivion Slime on the field, I now target another monster on the field and copy its attack points. And the monster I target will be Evilswarm Ouroboros!" he called. The slug let out a loud gurgle as it absorbed energy from the other monster, buffing it up to 4850 as well.

"Now Oblivion Slug! Attack Fiend Eagle!" he shouted. Shun watched as the slug fired a giant stream of acid from its mouth, burning Fiend Eagle before shattering it to pieces. Shun then watched in fear as the heads of Ouroboros were on him.

"Ouroboros! Now it is your time! Attack his life points directly and end this! Calamity Cannon!" Number Two ordered. The dragon roared as all three heads started building up energy spheres in their jaws.

"Prepare to fall into oblivion along with the rest of humanity! So says one of the disciples of God!" he called. But as Ouroboros fired all at once, Shun quickly took a card from his hand.

"Never! I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Ghost Owl!" he exclaimed. Number Two looked on in surprise as a ghostly white owl monster formed on the field.

"Now for Ghost Owl's effect! Since you attacked me directly, I can use this card's effect to direct that attack to my owl!" Shun explained. Ghost Owl let out a loud hoot before it took Ouroboros' attack. But when the monster shattered into feathers, they remained floating in the air.

"And now…for another ability of my Ghost Owl. Because it was destroyed in battle, I can summon two Raidraptor monsters from my Deck to take its place. But the two monster's attack points must be lower than the attack points of the monster that vanquished Ghost Owl." he said. Two cards emerged from his deck as he drew them.

"From my deck, I summon two Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius!" he called. Two new monsters formed on his field, generated by the lost feathers of Ghost Owl. Number Two groaned.

"Seeing as I cannot do much else….I end my turn." he said, setting a card face-down. With his turn over, the slug's attack fell to 100. But suddenly, it shattered to pieces, surprising Shun.

"What happened to your Xyz?" he asked.

"When a monster is summoned through Xyz Reflection, it is destroyed during the end of my turn." Number Two explained. He casted his hand.

"However….even this little upset will not save you! Because Collective Darkness' effect still lingers….meaing my Ouroboros' attack points have yet to drop!" he explained, pointing to his dragon. Ouroboros growled softly as Shun groaned.

"I think I know the REAL reasons you help the Lancers resist our advancement. Yes. I seem to recall you were the "brother" to one of Ray's incarnations and a "friend" to the incarnation of Zarc. Am I correct?" Number Two asked. Shun remained silent, staring directly at him.

"Did I hit the nail on the head? That would explain this "torch" you are trying to keep alit, isn't it? Well you should just forget saving your precious ones. Once the Superior gets finished with them, not even their memory will remain in this world!" he announced. Shun growled.

"NEVER! They may not walk among us anymore, but Yuto and Ruri are still alive in my heart AND within the hearts of Yuya and Yuzu! I will make sure their reincarnated selves can live happily after all that's happened to them! You will not lay a hand on either of them!" he shouted. Number Two chuckled.

"Oh really? Then let's see if you can back up those words. Unless you can beat me now, my Ouroboros will lay waste to the last of your life points on my next turn." he said. Shun groaned, looking down at his deck.

"Ruri…..Yuto…..I know you're no longer here. But….I know our dueling still ties us to one another. So, please, give me the strength I need to save your reincarnated selves." he thought. Suddenly, he could see a pair of intangible hands overlapping his disk. Shun gasped and turned to look, seeing the first hand was Ruri and the seconds was Yuto.

* * *

 ** _YUTO:_** _You never had to ask, Shun. We're comrades through it all…._

 ** _RURI:_** _If you think your sister would leave you alone, you're wrong Shun. I believe in you too…._

* * *

As their hands faded away, Shun shed a small smile.

"I should've known." he muttered, shedding a tear from his eye. But just then, he watched as the top card of his deck began to glow. Number Two noticed as well.

"W-What is that?" he asked. Shun remained silent, staring on at the card. He slowly drew his hand closer until his fingers gripped the card's corner.

"Is this….your doing? Yuto….Ruri….?" he thought. Looking on at Number Two's surprised expression, Shun smiled.

"My turn! I DRAW!" Shun shouted, swiftly drawing the glowing card. Looking at the card, he seemed surprised as the card he drew was a Raidraptor, but it also bore features of Ruri's Lyrilusc cards.

"Sister…" he muttered. He turned back to Number Two.

"From my hand, I summon Raidraptor - Lyrical Lanius!" he called. Arriving on the field was a monster that appeared to be a Lyrilusc monster dressed as a Raidraptor.

"And now, I overlay my three monsters to form the overlay network!" Shun shouted. His three monsters became glowing spheres before soaring into the air, diving into a large wormhole overhead.

"With these three monsters, I Xyz Summon Raidraptor - Rebellion Draco!" he called. Number Two's focus turned to the overlay network above him before gasping. From the darkness in the wormhole, there appeared to be the eyes of Dark Rebellion glaring back at him.

"No….it-it's impossible! You shouldn't have that card!" he shouted. But what emerged from the overlay network was a large raven sized bird, adorned in the armaments of Yuto's dragon. Appearing on the field, the monster gave a loud screeching cry, warbled to sound like the roar from Dark Rebellion. Fanning out its large, dragon like wings, it had 2500 attack. Seeing his monster before him, Shun smiled once again.

"You see?! The three of us still share a powerful connection…..and that will be your downfall! First my sister, Ruri, and now my best friend, Yuto…..we are one force you DEFINITELY should fear!" he exclaimed. Number Two remained shocked.

"I now activate the effect of Raidraptor - Lyrical Lanius! When it is used as Xyz Material, the monster summoned gains eight hundred attack points!" he announced. Rebellion Draco let out a vicious roar, growing up by 800 to 3300.

"Impressive moves. But at nearly five thousand attack points, my Evilswarm Ouroboros is still the king of the field!" Number Two shouted. But Shun grinned.

"I have yet to show you my new Xyz Monster's truest power. I activate the effect of Rebellion Draco! It can send ALL Xyz Materials on the field to the graveyard and gain five hundred attack points for every material!" he announced. Number Two gasped.

"W-Wait! At five hundred per material, that's….!" he gasped.

"Just enough! Because five materials at five hundred points a piece grants my Xyz Monster an extra twenty-five hundred attack points!" he shouted. Both duelists watched as the materials on Rebellion Draco and Ouroboros fell like flies, falling into a graveyard portal while a fiery aura consumed Rebellion Draco. The power boost from before added on gave Shun's monster an attack strength of 5800.

"And now for my dragon's OTHER ability! For every overlay unit detached, one monster on the field loses five hundred attack for each! And I use its ability on Evilswarm Ouroboros!" he shouted. Number Two watched his dragon roar in agony, stripped away of 2500 attack points, reduced to 2250.

"And NOW, this duel is finished! Tell your master…..THIS a word of warning from the Lancers! Leave now before you incur OUR divine power!" he shouted "Rebellion Draco! Attack Evilswarm Ouroboros! Chaos Rampart!" Rebellion Draco roared before rocketing towards Ouroboros.

"N-NO! I won't let you! I activate my trap card! Mirror Force!" Number Two shouted. As Rebellion Draco continued to charge, a large mirror appeared in front of Ouroboros.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This duel is MINE!" he exclaimed. But Shun flashed a card from his hand, the one card emitting a shining light powerful enough to shatter Mirror Force.

"W-What….?" he muttered. The attack continued and Rebellion Draco pierced clean through Ouroboros. The three headed dragon roared before exploding, taking the last of Number Two's life points with him.

 ** _DUEL OVER!  
SHUN WINS!  
SHUN: 1375 - NUMBER TWO: 0_**

With the duel over, the cards disappeared and Number Two laid on the ground. The explosion from the attack tathered his clothes and partially cracked the mask over his face. As he laid motionless on the ground, Shun slowly begun to approach. Number Two groaned, looking up at him as a piece of his mask cracked.

"T-Tell me…..that card…..what was it?" he asked. Shun showed him the card in his hand.

"The card I played was Raidraptor - Revolution Ignis. Because you activated a trap card against a Raidraptor Xyz monster, which Rebellion Draco was since the beginning, I can discard it to negate and destroy your card…henceforth, Mirror Force was broken." he explained. Number Two groaned before rocking his head away from him.

"You…..were merely lucky. You may have defeated me….and another of your "friends" may have bested Number Three. But….if all is going according to plan, our superior already has his hands…..on Zarc's reincarnated self….along with the traitor in our ranks. Can't you see? You won the battle…..but LOST the war." he said, letting out a weakened laugh afterwards. Shun's eyes merely narrowed. But just then, a powerful snap of energy came over Number Two, causing him to gasp from fear. Forcing himself up again, he looked in the direction of Number One's current location.

"W-What the?! This….This feeling! It's….It's the Superior!" he gasped. Shun looked on in the same direction before the sound of Odd-Eyes' roar filled the air, causing him to gasp.

"That voice….it's Yuya's dragon." Shun thought. From Number Two's vision, which had somehow magnified to see the events befalling their leader, he saw the events of Odd-Eyes biting through his mechanical arm.

"W-What?! No! NO! This can't be…! I WON'T let it!" he shouted. Without another word, Number Two suddenly teleported away, leaving Shun gasping from surprise.

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted. Looking at his disk, he activated it again before calling Rebellion Draco back out. He then leapt on the monster's backside before taking off after Number Two, heading towards Yuya and the others.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	12. Ch 12: The God Unmasked

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 12: The God Unmasked_**

 _~ Paradise City | Northern Bay ~_

With everything that transpired around them, we now account for it all as we return to Yuya's arrival at Number One's location to save Little Z from his clutches. The giant looked on with eyes of pure rage, still clutching his now severed arm. Yuzu stood alongside the wounded Little Z as a enraged Yuya approached Number One and his dragon, Odd-Eyes, looked on.

"You…..You…..You MONSTER! I knew it! You're nothing but a demon to the core! Your talk about "changing your ways" was nothing but hot air!" Number One groaned. Yuya stopped and stared on at the giant looking back. With a wave of his hand, Odd-Eyes returned to card form and appeared in his hand.

"No. The only reason I am how I am right now…..is after witnessing all the harm you've caused….when all you wanted was me. This was YOUR fault." Yuya said. Number One growled while Little Z looked on alongside Yuzu.

"Y-Yuya…." he muttered.

"Little Z? Tell me. Just how strong….is this superior of yours?" she asked. Little Z groaned, startling Yuzu while he tried to get back on his feet. She braced against him as the boy rose up.

"While he's.…not my superior anymore….I know he is truly powerful. " Little Z said "I felt it first hand….after all. Now I'm worried…just HOW strong he is, especially now that he's given into nothing but his anger and hate." Just then, Yuzu looked towards the ground, seeing the severed robotic hand of Number One twitching at their feet. But what caught her attention was a strange compartment built into the upper arm.

"Wait…..what's that?" Yuzu asked, bending down. While this transpired behind them, Yuya's eyes remained locked with Number One's as the giant growled. Suddenly, Number Two appeared at his side, still wounded from his battle with Shun.

"S-Superior! I…I rushed over when I sensed something was wrong! Wh-What in the world happened to you?!" he asked. Number One growled, looking towards him before facing Yuya again.

"I was sloppy…..and this DEMON'S pet ripped my arm off. I am only fortunate…it was not from what is left of my human body." he said. Number Two looked over towards where Odd-Eyes once stood, seeing the robotic chunk it ripped off. Number Two groaned.

"Cursed beast!" he groaned.

"F-Forget this slight inconvienience Number Two. What is the status with everyone else in this dimension? Have you carded them too?" he asked. Number Two gasped, looking down before Number One looked him over.

"Wait…..your clothes. What happened to you?" he asked. Number Two suddenly dropped to the ground, kneeling down on one knee.

"S-Superior! F-Forgive me. I was defeated….by one of those filthy Lancers. And….I fear the same is said for Number Three. I do not know who vanquished him, but the one who bested me….was Shun Kurosaki." he said. Number One's eyes widened.

"W-WHAT?!" he yelled. Yuya gasped.

"Shun! He came!" he thought. Number One growled, his anger bubbling more as he turned to Yuya.

"You have powerful allies, devil, but I have resources of my own….ones I aim to take advantage of right here and now!" he said. He extended his severed limb outwards before suddenly clasping his hand onto Number Two's head.

"W-Wait! Master! No! D-Don't do it!" he begged, feeling the giant's hand clutched on his head. Everyone watched in utter fright as Number One's arm began to pulsate while a light emitted from the hand clutched to Number Two's head. Under his cloak, the second-in-command's body began to whither and fade away while he was gasping for breath. Yuya and Yuzu were in shock as Number Two's body evaporated, leaving only behind his clothes. The giant then groaned before letting out a loud roar as wires shot outward from his severed limb, weaving themselves into another hand. Metal plates then began forming around the wiring before reforming his hand.

"Ahhh….much better." he said, tightening his fingers into a fist. Everyone else was speechless, including an airborne Shun, watching from the back of his monster.

"T-That's inhuman!" Shun thought.

"He….He ATE his partner!" Yuzu gasped. Yuya growled, his fiery aura growing stronger around him. Number One chuckled.

"Wrong you miserable wench. Number Two, along with my other follower, are merely reincarnations of myself….ones that were born when you split my home, the Original Dimension, into the fractions you call "home". By absorbing them into my being, I can repair any damage to my physical being. They were helpful in their human forms, true. But now he is back where he belongs…..as a part of me." he explained. Yuzu and Little Z remained speechless while Number One turned his gaze to Yuya.

"Now then….as for you…." he said. As he slowly reached out for Yuya, he was stopped by Yuya's words.

"Is that how you see Number Two? As some DISPOSABLE TOOL?" Yuya asked. Number One's hand stopped just above his head.

"Now I get it. You, Yuzu and I….are not that different. We were all once somebody from the Original Dimension before the dimension was split into four. But….while Yuzu and I bonded with our other selves in a peaceful manner, you ENSLAVED yours to do your bidding….just like you did to Odd-Eyes and the other dragons!" he shouted. Number One gasped.

"Wh-Where did you hear that boy?" he asked. Yuya's eyes locked onto his.

"My dragon, Odd-Eyes, told me. We're connected on a much grander scale than you obviously are with your other selves." he said "All you've EVER done….is mold others to meet your expectations. You're no god…..you're just a SHAM of a god!" Number One growled.

"Do not speak so lightly to me, CHILD. Remember that, with this hand, I would've torn you and your "other selves" to pieces on a COSMIC scale." he said. But just then, looking back towards Yuzu, he gasped when he saw her holding his former robotic limb and Little Z holding a small deck in his hands. What Little Z was holding were actually the cards of those sealed away by Number One. Having absorbed Number Two, the sealed cards of Shingo and Noboru were added to the deck.

"It…It's all our friends!" Yuzu gasped.

"What are you doing with those?! Stop! Return those to me at ONCE!" he yelled. Yuya gasped and looked back at his friends.

"So THIS is where you put everyone you've turned into cards." Little Z said. Number One growled before shoving Yuya aside like a rag doll. He marched over towards Little Z.

"Number Four?! I told you to return those to me IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled. But he was stopped short when Yuzu stepped in front of him with arms stretched outwards.

"Out of my way you WITCH!" he growled, slapping Yuzu aside. Yuya gasped, watching Yuzu hit the ground hard.

"Y-Yuzu!" he yelled. Suddenly, Number One's hand was clutched firmly over Little Z's hands, still holding the deck.

"You may NOT be a part of me, like Numbers Two and Three were, but I am STILL your master! Now surrender the cards!" he exclaimed. Little Z remained silent, feeling Number One's influence starting to forcefully claw his way into his head. Yuya and Yuzu could both see the struggle on the boy's face as his eyes showed it the most.

"Little Z! Don't give in! I know that face! It's when someone is trying to worm their way into your head! DON'T let him! Fight back!" he exclaimed. Yuzu nodded.

"I-I'm trying, Yuya….." Little Z groaned, fighting back Number One's power. The giant groaned.

"Submit to me Number Four! You are MINE and you will DO as I say!" he shouted. As the struggle continued, Yuya and Yuzu looked helplessly on at Little Z. But amidst the struggle, Little Z managed to gain the strength to say something.

"N-Number One…..tell me. If….If I'm not a piece of you, w-what am I then? What did you mean….when you say I was a "spawn" earlier?" he asked. Number One huffed.

"It's simple. What I speak is the truth, a truth you probably should've learned earlier. Perhaps this way I would've worked a way around it. But you….are nothing more than a life form given birth by the likes of Zarc and Ray's reincarnated forms." he said. Yuya and Yuzu gasped.

"W-What do you mean…?" Little Z asked.

"I kept watch over the dimensions and I watched what happened at the Academy when that fool, Leo Akaba, allowed Zarc to be revived. When the voices of Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi called out to one another from within their original selves, the light they emitted created something. That something….was you, child. However, because Zarc still retained a more dominant power between the two when it happened, it is why you bear so much likeness to him. It is the reason why you are the youngest of the four….why you retain a youthful appearance. YOU are the cultivated form of when Zarc and Ray's minds were on a equal wavelength." Number One continued. Yuya and Yuzu looked on at each other.

"T-Then that means…." Yuya said.

"Little Z is our…our son." Yuzu finished. Looking back to him, they both saw Little Z starting to shed a tear.

"I…..see." he muttered. Suddenly, the cards held in the boy's hands started to glow, their light peeking out between the cracks in Number One's fingers. This surprised everyone around the giant.

"W-What? No. No Number Four! What are you doing?!" Number One shouted. Little Z suddenly looked up at his former master, eyes once again filled with tears.

"Doing something…..that NEEDS to be done! This way…..I can repay my parents for the kindness they've shown me! I'm undoing…as much of the destruction you wraught….as I can!" he shouted. The light emitting from Little Z's hands became brighter and brighter, eventually shoving Number One backwards before the cards suddenly dispersed themselves in the sky. Everyone watched in surprise as the cards dissipated into dust before each bundle of dust reformed, reviving those sealed in the cards. Standing along the sidelines were the likes of Jack, Kite, Alexis, Leo Akaba, Reiji and his family, Noboru and Shingo. Also, the barrier that contained Reira was broken, allowing the child to be freed as well.

"W-What happened? Who set us free?" Shingo asked. All eyes were eventually on Little Z, who collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Yuya and Yuzu gasped.

"Little Z!" they shouted, rushing to his side. At the same time, Number One looked on in the distance and saw the likes of Yusho, Yoko and Shuzo arriving as well, each led on by their monster allies. Carried in Yusho's arms was the likes of the battered Sora, having been recovered after his battle with Number Three.

"Yuya! Yuzu! Sorry we're late!" Yusho called. Yuya looked towards the voice and laughed.

"Mom! Dad! Shuzo!" he exclaimed. As they gathered together, Yuya and Sora looked on at one another.

"Sora! A-Are you okay?" he asked. The young boy grinned and answered with a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Yuya. I might be a bit tired, but….I kicked one of their butts for you. I….I expect you to not complain….next time I come over for breakfast at your house, okay?" he asked. Number One suddenly gasped.

"So….it was that….that BOY that bested Number Three?!" he thought. Returning to the group, Yuya shook his head.

"Don't worry Sora. You're welcome anytime. But….I'm afraid you'll have to share the table with ONE MORE person." Yuya replied. Shuzo and the others looked to Yuya and Yuzu as they braced Little Z.

"Mom? Dad?" Yuya asked.

"Dad? There's someone we'd like you all to meet…." Yuzu added.

"We'd like you to meet…Little Z…our son." they said together. Yusho and Yoko looked to one another and laughed while Shuzo looked on in utter shock. Eventually, though, all three parents crouched down to their children.

"Well, would you look at that Yoko? We're grandparents…..even long before you've grown your first gray hair." Yusho teased. Yoko chuckled.

"Hey. I'll happily accept that." she said. As Little Z looked on at his new grandparents, a tear came into the boy's eye before he lightly smiled. Outside of the family reunion, Leo looked on at Number One, his face now unmasked.

"Richter…..tell me. Why? Why are you doing all of this?" Leo asked. Everyone suddenly turned to him as Number One looked away.

"R-Richter? Who's he talking about?" Alexis asked. Suddenly, the realization hit Reiji.

"Wait. Father. Is….Is Richter…?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"Yes. This man's name….is Richter Fujino, the name of our late mayor from the Original Dimension." Leo said. Everyone gasped out of shock, some more surprised than others.

"Wait. WHAT did you just say?!" Jack asked.

"This guy….is a MAYOR?!" Shingo and Noboru asked. Richter groaned, turning his gaze back towards Leo.

"Yes. It is true. However….that was my name when I was among the living. Now I have no other name….rather the title of "God"….a god that was supposed to make sure that nothing befell our world Leo. But….what I witnessed….it was absolute hell. And the likes of those blasted children, the likes of Zarc and your meddlesome daughter, are the ones that destroyed it!" he explained. Leo's eyes narrowed.

"So obvious. The bad guy blaiming all his actions on someone else. I've heard that enough times." Kite said.

"But….that pailed in comparison to the chaos YOU started, Leo, when you worked to revive our world and your daughter. Amidst all the crimes I could put on your head, YOU were the one that allowed Zarc to be reborn and nearly destroy EVERYTHING once again!" Richter continued. Leo sighed.

"Yes. It's true that I was the one that allowed Zarc's revival to happen and….since my plans to reunite the dimensions ended in failure….I have been putting nothing but serious thoughts into what I wish to do to repair the harm I caused to innocent people and the possibly irreversable damage I caused. I will not admit that I was doing it all for a selfish reason…..but I WILL admit that rectification must be done….before I can allow myself to be seen as a honorable man once more." he said. Reiji and Henrietta looked on at him before turning to each other.

"So then, tell me Richter…..I could faintly overhear your conversation earlier with the boy you call "Number Four". What makes you think you can simply label everything that happened until now the fault of all humanity? Humanity already has its flaws….but for you to announce "divine judgment" unto these innocent lives? I think someone has been abusing his godly powers." Leo said. Richter groaned.

"You say I have overstepped my boundaries? That's rich coming from you." he said "If it weren't for the scientific advancements you took to make Duel Monsters more real and fleshed out, Zarc wouldn't have had the capabilities he had to destroy the world!" he retorted. Leo groaned before Yuya suddenly stood up, facing Richter head on.

"Y-Yuya?" Yoko asked. Without word, he started to approach the giant.

"I don't know the entirety of this revenge scheme of yours….but I DO know that these worlds are under MY protection now. I swore that I would do everything I could to protect it and maintain the smiles of everyone who lives in the dimensions with my brand of "Dueltainment". So far, I haven't been able to do much to live up to that promise since you showed up. But now I know….that with my power, I'm putting a stop to it….right here….right NOW!" Yuya announced. From behind, the likes of Yuto, Yugo and Yuri's figures became visible to everyone around him as well as the dragons themselves. Reiji and Yusho both smiled.

"Yuya…" they thought. But to everyone's surprise, Yuzu passed Little Z to Yoko before she suddenly rose up as well, joining Yuya at his side.

"Richter? I think its time….time that GOD takes responsibility for the chaos he wrought upon the world. And the ones that'll make it happen….will be the very children you say DESTROYED your home. We've had our fair share of punishment….now it is YOUR turn." she said as the silhouettes of Serena, Rin and Ruri appeared besides her. Yuya and Yuzu looked towards one another and nodded as, up above them, the spirits of Zarc and Ray nodded before phasing themselves into their bodies. However, unlike before, no one could see this happen, not even Yuya or Yuzu.

"So….it is MY turn, you say? You two would DARE challenge the likes of a god?" Richter asked. Yuya and Yuzu's eyes suddenly began to glow.

"We do." they said in unison. Richter groaned.

"Very well. If you want something done….you'd have to DO IT yourself." he said. Extending out his robotic arm, the cloth around it began to tear apart as a mechanical duel disk formed itself from the plates covering his arm. However, the form it took appeared somewhat remants of a demonic form. With eyes still glowing, Yuya and Yuzu activated their duel disks as well, not before a smile came to each of their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Gather round children of all ages! The show of a lifetime is about to begin! Will the amazingly talented hero, Yuya Sakaki, prevail and end the wrath of an angry god? Or is he destined for destruction?! You'll just have to watch as my monsters and I….SWING into action!" Yuya announced. Behind him, his counterparts all raised their duel disked arms in the air followed by their dragons giving off a unified roar.

"WHAT did I hear you say Yuya? You think YOU'RE an "amazingly talented hero"? The "star" of the show? Heh. Don't sell your girlfriend short! You'll have to SHARE the spotlight this time! And I'm just the co-star to make sure YOU don't flub it up! I've been training too, y'know? So its time….for Yuzu Hiragi to take center stage as well!" she announced. Sensing what was coming, Yusho and Shuzo looked to each other and nodded.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!" Yusho exclaimed.

"BEHOLD! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Shuzo finished. Richter braced himself as Yuya and Yuzu's disks finished synchronizing with his.

"ACTION…..DUEL!" they called, joined in at the end by Richter.

 ** _DUEL BEGIN!  
YUYA AND YUZU VS. RICHTER_**

 ** _8000 - 8000_**

With the duel beginning, the Action cards gathered above before the sphere shattered, scattering them around the field.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	13. Ch 13: Yuya's Greatest Show - Part 1

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 13: Yuya's Greatest Show - Part 1_**

The duel between Yuya, Yuzu and Richter had begun as each duelist drew five cards from their decks. But as their friends looked on from nearby, their duel was being broadcasted across the other dimensions on screens. Up in the air above, the likes of Melissa Claire filming with help from the news helicopters.

"This is Melissa Claire, broadcasting this upcoming battle to all of you faithful viewers watching! No matter where you are, no matter which dimension you inhabit, you have to stay glued to the screen as the duel to decide the fate of humanity begins below me!" she shouted, speaking into her microphone. With the terms of an Action Duel underway, Yuya was the first turn player.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 8000_**

 ** _RICHTER: 8000_**

Looking at his hand, Yuya smiled while taking two cards from his hand.

"To start off this duel, I'll be using the scale one Performapal Gumgumouton and the scale eight Odd-Eyes Unicorn to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya announced, setting up his scale. In no time at all, the glowing pillars formed themselves on the field and his monsters were seen within before larger versions of "1" and "8" appeared below.

"And now, just for our special guest, I'll showcase amazing talent of Pendulum Summoning at its finest! Let's go my friends! Time to start the show!" he followed, calling upon two cards in his hand. Appearing from the Pendulum Summoning was the likes of Yuya's ace monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, as well as a new Pendulum card, Performapal Laughalotta. It appeared as a big headed cartoon dog with a snarky smile on its face. It had 1200 attack points.

"With that done, I place one card face-down and call it a turn! Now, let's start hunting down those Action Cards!" he called, hopping on Odd-Eyes afterwards. The dragon growled before charging off towards one of the floating platforms. But as Yuya saw an Action card hanging off the edge, Richter groaned.

"As if I'll play by YOUR rules…..child." he muttered. Suddenly, he started to emit a strange energy wave from his body which completely enveloped the field around them. Everyone watching the duel, including the likes of Melissa's helicopter, was encased by a giant light sphere. The flash was so great that it caused Yuya and Odd-Eyes to screech to a stop.

"W-What the…? Dagh!" Yuya yelled, shielding his eyes. The light grew until it enveloped everything within Paradise City. As the light eventually faded away, Yuya slowly opened his eyes again before gasping, seeing the likes of multiple clock faces and hourglasses covering the blackened skies overhead. The ticking of the clock hands echoed loudly across the field. Looking around, the likes of the floating platforms and the Action cards were gone. Yuzu looked on in amazement as Yuya returned with his dragon.

"W-Where are we?" Yuzu asked.

"The Divine Plane…..the Realm of GODS. Since you children had the audacity to challenge me to a duel, I think its only fair that I choose the arena in which we battle. Such a world is befitting of a god, no?" Richter said. Yuya groaned, as did Yuzu.

"Hey! No fair! You can't just go changing the battlefield without OUR approval!" Yuya shouted. Richter lightly chuckled.

"Talk about pulling the rug out from beneath your feet." Aster said "He's completely stripped away the Action cards and the field spell, Cross-Over." Jack looked around silently.

"This guy's nothing but a dirty cheater." Sora said. Returning to the duel, it was Yuzu's turn as she drew from her deck. She looked at the cards in her hand, surprised to find two of the Natural Energy spell cards in her hand.

"W-Wait. Aren't these…..Ray's cards?" she asked. Richter and Yuya both looked on in surprise before, suddenly, Ray's spiritual form appeared over her shoulder for everyone to see.

"Yes. Consider them a gift from me, Yuzu. You'll need all the help you can get for this battle." she said. Yuya then gasped as a cold feeling loomed over his shoulder. He turned to see the spiritual form of Zarc standing next to him.

"Z-Zarc…." Yuya muttered. Richter growled, seeing both spirits at the same time.

"You two have done your best to not only protect your friends, but to challenge a so-called "god" for our right to exist. The least we can do is help you both." Zarc said. Sensing no ill will behind Zarc's words, Yuya nodded.

"Okay. We'll win this…..not just for the dimensions at risk, but for you guys too." Yuya said. Yuzu's turn began anew as she saw Yuya's Pendulum cards on the field.

"Using the already existing Pendulum Scale, I now Pendulum Summon too!" she called. As the pendulum swayed once more, she rose three cards into the air.

"Now come my monsters! Lighten up this dreary world with a little touch of MUSIC!" Yuzu shouted. Appearing from the Pendulum Summoning was Elegy, Sonata and Opera. Alongside her monsters, Yuzu took a light bow as Yuya applauded. But suddenly, an idea hit him.

"On the note of that, I activate Performapal Laughalotta's special ability!" Yuya called. Laughalotta let out a big, hearty laugh as two cards in Yuya's deck glowed.

"Whenever a monster is Special Summoned to the field, I can use this pooch's infectious laugh to draw an additional two cards!" he called, drawing two cards. Yuzu grinned before turning to Richter.

"And next, I shall place a card face-down and end my turn!" she called. Armed with five cards, it was now Richter's turn.

"Yes. That's right you foolish children. Keep thinking this is just some "game" to you. The more you lower your guard, the more damage I can inflict…" he thought, making his draw. He looked at his hand.

"From the start, I activate the continuous Spell known as Celestial Pillar! With this card in play, I can now summon any number of low leveled Light attribute monsters from my hand! However, upon the turn I summon more than twice with this effect, I must pay a toll of one thousand life points." he said. He then took three cards from his hand.

"And now…I summon not one, not two….but THREE copies of the same card! Arise my souless servants! I summon the Faceless Droids!" he called. Appearing on the field were the likes of three pure white silhouettes, each one showing a different mask covering their face. Upon appearing, however, the monsters each eyed Yuya and Yuzu's field before growing big crooked grins on their masked faces. Each monster had 1500 attack. But he still had to pay the 1000 life point toll.

"Ewww! What ARE those things?!" Yuzu asked.

"Tools of a God, little lady. My deck is full of monsters the likes of which you two cannot even comprehend! And, as a taste of my deck's power, I'll show you what they can do! I activate the effect of two of my Faceless Droids!" Richter shouted "Steal the effects of Odd-Eyes and Performapal Laughalotta!" Yuya watched as two of the white figures slinked across the field before driving their noodle like limbs into Odd-Eyes and Laughalotta. After draining them of energy, the two slinked back to Richter's field.

"Now….I shall activate my monster's new power! Because I special summoned this turn, I can now draw two cards." Richter said, drawing two new cards. Yuya groaned, looking at his weary monster.

"Great. His first monsters practically drained my monsters of their special abilities! And now I can't use Laughalotta's effect as my own!" Yuya thought. Richter looked at his drawn cards before grinning.

"Excellent. I now activate the SECOND of my continuous spell cards, Orders from the Divine! Now, by sacrificing one thousand life points, I can empower all Light attribute monsters I control by the same amount of attack points!" he called. Playing the card, his three Faceless Droids powered up to 2500 attack.

"And now…it is time to attack! Faceless Droid number one! Use your stolen ability and attack Performapal Laughalotta!" he shouted. The monster slinked across the field before lunging in for an attack.

"Not so fast! I use Gumgumouton's Pendulum ability! Now, Laughalotta cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" Yuya called. The Faceless Droid slashed across Yuya's monster, striking the barrier engulfing it. Though sparred, the backlash dealt him 2600 damage.

"W-Wait! Hold on! How did that happen?! Yuya took WAY more than he should have!" Alexis shouted.

"You forget. Richter used one of his monsters to steal the ability of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which doubles battle damage. My guess is that is the monster that had attacked the dragon previously." Leo said. Richter then used Faceless Droid number two to attack Yuzu's Sonata. Even with the power up from both her Elegy and Sonata, her 2000 attack fell short and she was cut down, dealing 500 damage to Yuzu. The third monster then attacked Yuzu's Elegy. It was cut down as well, dealing 200 more damage to her.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 4700  
RICHTER: 6000_**

As the smoke cleared, Yuzu looked to her duel disk.

"I activate my trap card! Pixie's Present! Because you destroyed two of my Fairy-type monsters by battle, I can now draw three cards from my deck!" Yuzu called, drawing three cards. She looked and saw she now held something that surprised her. But rather than let Yuya see it, she tucked them into her hand.

"So, children, what do you think of my cards so far? Befitting a god, aren't they?" he asked. Yuya huffed.

"I've seen better cards used by BETTER duelists Richter. So unless you have more to do, end your turn." he replied. Richter grunted.

"You dare mock me? I should've expected such from Zarc's reincarnation. Take your turn…boy." he said, placing a card face-down, emptying his hand. Yuya's turn was next. Just then, he felt a strange feeling in his head as he heard Yuto's voice echoing within.

 ** _YUTO:_** _Yuya….mind if we take over for a short while?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _H-Huh? Yuto….what?_

 ** _YUGO:_** _This guy is out to get ALL of Zarc's reincarnated forms….not just you, Yuya. Let us show him just what we ALL can do!  
_ ** _YURI:_** _I'm growing the itch to duel as well. If anything, allow us to help….so our dragons can show him how much they have grown since they were freed from his tyrannical clutches._

 ** _YUYA:_** _You guys….okay. Let's do this. However, allow ME to set the stage first._

With his monsters having regained their effects and the Faceless Droids reduced to 1500 attack again, Yuya looked to his field.

"I activate my trap! Pendulum Crystal! As long as I control two cards in my Pendulum Zones, I get to draw an additional card each turn!" he announced. With that boost, he drew two cards and had his hand filled with five cards.

"Okay guys! It's SHOWTIME!" Yuya called. Richter looked on in confusion.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked. Everyone fro the sidelines watched as, in a sudden flash of light, Yuto now appeared.

"Y-Yuto!" Shun gasped. Richter gasped.

"T-That's right! FOUR souls inhabit that body originally. So….you decide to hide as your "reincarted selves" fight for you?" he asked. Yuto's eyes narrowed.

"As if! We're fighting together as a team! When you challenged Yuya, you challenged the three of us too! And unlike you, we don't fear one another like you have your lackies doing! Now….allow me to show you…the WRATH of the Xyz Dimension!" Yuto yelled. He looked to his hand, seeing the cards had transformed to fit his deck.

"Since there is a DARK attribute monster on the field, courtesy of Odd-Eyes, I can now special summon The Phantom Knights of Cryptic Shield!" he called. Appearing on his field was a headless suit of armor, carrying a slightly cracked shield. A fiery aura emerged from its neck.

"Sorry Yuzu. I may need to borrow your monster." he said, turning to her. Yuzu gasped.

"Now…I overlay Opera the Melodious Diva with Phantom Knights of Cryptic Shield!" he called. Together, the two formed a pair of glowing orbs before soaring into the sky.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon an ally to join Odd-Eyes! I Xyz Summon…Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto called. All watched in surprise as Dark Rebellion emerged on the field, the two dragons roaring simultaneously.

"All right! Now we're talking!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Next…I activate the ability of Cryptic Shield! Since it was used as an overlay unit for my dragon, I can Special Summon ANOTHER monster from my deck so long as it is a Dark attribute! Come out…Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" he shouted. His monster took form on the field before Yuto suddenly closed his eyes. They once again emitted another light, but when it faded, Yugo now stood on the field.

"And now….it's MY turn!" Yugo grinned.

"They switched again!" Yoko gasped. Yusho and Reiji looked at one another.

"Looks like Yuya and his friends have grown strong enough to switch between themselves at will. Wouldn't you say?" Yusho asked. Reiji grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed." he replied. As Yugo begun his turn, he drew from his hand.

"To start off my turn, I summon the Tuner monster, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" he called. He looked to Laughalotta.

"Now…I tune my level three Tri-Eyed Dice with Performapal Laughalotta!" he announced. The dice flew into the sky with Laughalotta following right behind him. As his tuner became a trio of rings, Laughalotta became a trail of four stars within. Their synchronized energy produced a massive beam of light.

"Behold you phony God! THIS is what power the Synchro Dimension has to offer! I Synchro Summon….Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo exclaimed. From the pillar of light, his dragon raced out like a rocket, leaving a bright green trail behind it. It then landed alongside the other dragons before letting out a loud roar. Yugo grinned.

"And with that….I pass it off to you, Yuri." he said. Closing his eyes, Yugo began to glow before being replaced by Yuri. A sly grin came on his face as his slithered eyes looked to Richter.

"Figured it wouldn't be long before HE came back." Sora said as Aster nodded.

"So, you are what amounts to a "god" in our world, eh? Heh heh. You'd better not DISAPPOINT me. I have LOW tolerance for things such as that after all." he said. Richter groaned while Yuri looked to Yuzu. Seeing his face put a chill down her spine.

"Hello again….dear Yuzu. Hope you've been treating that fool of a "boyfriend" of yours well. You know, if you ever tire of him…." he said, making Yuzu feel uncomfortable.

 ** _YUYA:_** _Oh for pete sakes, will you stop creeping her out?! We're in the middle of a DUEL here?!_

Yuri sighed.

"Fine. Spoil sport." he said. Looking to the three cards left in his hand, the grin once again returned as he looked to Yuya's Pendulums.

"You know….I always wondered what it's like to Pendulum Summon. No time like the present I guess." he said. He took a card from his hand.

"Since Yugo already took away our Normal Summon for the turn, I suppose I'll be using the only summoning option left. Now come to me my "friends"! Grace the field with your presence! Pendulum Summon!" he shouted. Appearing from the summoning was the revival of Laughalotta, sent to the graveyard because of Yugo's tuning, and Predaplant Pterapenthes. He then took another card from his hand.

"Now…I activate the spell card, Polymerization! The cards I fuse together will be Yuri's Phantom Knight and my Predaplant!" he announced. His monsters began to blend overhead as he could sense the approaching arrival of his card. A big devilish grin appeared on his face.

"By combining my two Dark attribute monsters, I can now Fusion Summon the FINAL of the four dragons! Feel the sting of those in the Fusion Dimension as I summon forth….Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" he shouted. The final dragon appeared on the field, standing alongside the other dragons. Upon summoning the final one, they let out a chain of roars starting from Odd-Eyes and worked its way to Starving Venom. Yuri then closed his eyes, glowing again before Yuya appeared on the field.

"Thank you….Yuto…Yugo…Yuri." he said. Yuya and the dragons all looked on at Richter who merely looked on with an anger fueled stare.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	14. Ch 14: Yuya's Greatest Show - Part 2

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 14: Yuya's Greatest Show - Part 2_**

Yuya stood with all four dragons behind him, each summoned by aide from his other counterparts. The four dragons looked on at Richter, eyeing them coldly since their arrival. After summoning Starving Venom, Yuya waisted no time in using the ability of his revived Performapal Laughalotta, drawing two extra cards.

"I see you wasted no time in calling your "pets" to help you child. Good. Now I can discipline them all at once." he said "Do not forget that my Faceless Droids can steal the effects of my opponent's monsters." Yuya smiled, surprising him slightly.

"Too bad they won't be sticking around for much longer. Odd-Eyes! Attack Faceless Droid number one!" Yuya called. The dragon roared and fired its energy beam towards the monster. The attack was succesful and Richter groaned, shielding himself from 2000 damage, as doubled by Odd-Eyes.

"And now….Dark Rebellion! It's your turn! Attack Faceless Droid number two!" Yuya ordered. The dragon growled before its razor blades began electrifying and fired a blast of lightning, shattering the second. This dealt another 1000 damage.

"Now Clear Wing! You're up! Attack the third Faceless Droid!" Yuya called. Clear Wing roared before going into a giant twister, charging straight for Richter's field. The third attack hit and Richter took another 1000 damage.

"All right! With that, Richter should be kissing the pavement any second now!" Shingo called. Noboru nodded.

"All right Starving Venom! Attack Richter direc….!" Yuya shouted, stopped when he heard Richter laughing through the smoke stirred up from the destruction of his monsters. With the smoke completely cleared, Richter's life points had somehow taken a massive jump skywards. He had regained 4000 life points.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 4700_**

 ** _RICHTER: 10,000_**

Everyone was in complete shock at the sudden leap his points had taken.

"W-Wait a second! He was supposed to LOSE life points! How did he get higher?!" Sora asked. Richter chuckled.

"Sorry to say it….but I was NOT about to go down that easily. When your dragons attacked my Faceless Droids, you activated the effect of my set card. And that card's name was Tribute to the Gods. Whenever I would take battle damage this turn, it instead INCREASES my life points by that amount. And all I had to do was send five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." he said. Yuya groaned.

"Starving Venom! Attack Richter directly!" Yuya called. The dragon growled before firing a barrage of laser blasts from the orbs sprawled about, striking down 2800 life points.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 4700_**

 ** _RICHTER: 7200_**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Yuya called, slapping two more cards on the field. Yuzu began her turn and drew from her hand. Because of how the field was now, she could not summon a new monster. She looked on at the dragons.

"Yuya? I don't know if your dragons will listen to me. Remember….they fear Ray because she was the one that separated them when they became part of Zarc." she said. Yuya glanced to her.

"No. I don't think they'll mind. Over the last three years, I've really bonded to these cards and helped them to see you no more as a threat, but as an ally. Just try." he explained. Yuzu nodded.

"O-Okay." she replied before turning back to the field.

"Odd-Eyes! Attack Richter directly!" she shouted. Odd-Eyes growled before opening its jaws, firing a massive beam towards him.

"H-Hey! It worked!" she laughed. Richter grinned.

"As if I shall allow that! From my graveyard, I banish one of the cards I sent to activate my trap card! Begone Space-Time Warlock!" he ordered. A card emerged from his graveyard before he pulled it out, causing it to evaporate.

"Not only does my Space-Time Warlock end this battle phase, but I can draw a card for EVERY special summoned monster on the field! Since you have gladly filled up your field, I now draw FIVE cards!" he shouted, drawing an entirely new hand. Yuzu groaned.

"Drat!" she thought. Taking a hefty sigh, she placed a card face-down and ended her turn. Richter grinned as he drew from his deck. Looking at the draw, his grin turned more sinister.

"Excellent. The time to show my TRUE power has come at last, children! Behold the cards that dominate all who dare defy me!" he called. Reiji gasped.

"Yuya! Yuzu! Look out! He's about to summon one of the monsters he used against me!" he called. The two gasped as Richter chuckled.

"Now…from my Extra Deck, I banish one Synchro monster….in order to summon the FIRST of my all-powerful titans!" he called. A card emerged itself from his Extra Deck, revealed to be Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, a card he took from Jack upon his defeat. Watching his card be removed, Jack silently groaned.

"Heed my call, O Deity of the Original Dimension! I sacrifice this all powerful beast to summon you! Appear to do my bidding! Come forth….Synchronizon, Heart of the White Dimension!" Richter exclaimed. Suddenly, the ground around him began to shake violently, causing shifts in the plates of earth.

"W-What's going on?!" Henrietta gasped. While everyone maintained their balance, the ground before Richter suddenly burst open as a clear white arm emerged. It rose skyward before bearing its fingers deep into the ground. A body soon emerged as a colossal being, appearing the same as a transcendent white ghost with glowing gold eyes, formed. It let out a strange, echoing cry that shook the sky.

"What IS that thing?!" Yuya and Yugo shouted. Richter laughed as he casted his arm.

"Behold one of the three most powerful cards at my disposal! This card represents the very HEART of your so-called "Synchro Dimension" and is the energy source to spawn the likes of your weak Synchro monsters! When he appears on the field, his attack points become the same as the monster I banished!" Richter called. The giant looked on at Yuya's field, bearing down a 3000 attack point stat.

"And now, bear witness to its special ability! Synchronizon! Attack Clear Wing!" he shouted. The giant groaned loudly before it rose its colossal hand and it lunged out for Clear Wing.

"Not so fast! Gumgumouton's ability…!" Yuya shouted. But before he could use it, Clear Wing was grabbed by the giant. In the process, both of Yuya's Pendulum cards were shattered.

"W-What?! How?!" Yuya shouted. Richter chuckled, showing a card in his hand.

"What card is that?" Yuzu asked.

"It is my God's Ragnarok spell! While I control a monster such as Synchronizon, I can automatically destroy two cards on the field." he said. Yuya gasped.

"Now my giant! CRUSH Clear Wing!" he ordered. Holding Clear Wing in its giant hands, the beast roared before the hand tightened, shattering it. The massive outlash of energy dealt 500 damage to Yuya. But the minute Clear Wing was destroyed, Yuya felt a massive pain rush through him. At the same time, Yugo let out a loud agonizing scream.

"D-DAGH!" he yelled, clutching his chest. Yuzu gasped.

"Yuya!" she cried. Richter laughed.

"When a Synchro monster attacked by my giant is destroyed, this colossal giant banishes the destroyed target AND gains its attack points as its own!" he called. The giant let out a loud moan, growing to 5500 attack. But all eyes were on Yuya, clutching his shirt.

"Yuya! What's wrong?!" Reiji asked. Yuya groaned, opening his eyes. His other selves all formed themselves around him in his mind. But when Yuya saw them, he did not see Yugo.

* * *

 ** _YUYA:_** _Wait! Wh-What happened to Yugo?!_

 ** _YUTO:_** _I-I don't know! One moment he was here, but when Clear Wing was destroyed by that THING, he…._

 ** _YURI:_** _You don't supposed he was banished too when his dragon disappeared?_

 ** _YUYA:_** _No…..No! That can't be right! Yugo? YUGO! Answer me!_

* * *

Richter continued to laugh as everyone looked on at Yuya.

"This is bad. With Clear Wing gone, how is Yuya supposed to beat Richter now?" Shingo asked. Noboru turned towards him, telling him not to lose hope just yet. At the same time, Reiji turned to his father.

"Father…what is wrong with Yuya?" he asked.

"Judging from the reaction he showed when the dragon was destroyed, I'd say that monster took away more than that beast's soul. He may still be here…but I do not feel the same "energy" from Yuya anymore." he said. Everyone looked back to the duel as Yuya rose back to his feet.

"Yuya…?" Yuzu asked.

"I-I'm okay Yuzu. Don't worry." he said. Still looking concerned, Yuzu nodded. Yuya's eyes then looked back to Richter.

"You may have taken Clear Wing from me, but my dragons and I will NOT let his sacrifice be in vein! I activate my trap card! Dimensional Soul! Since a monster summoned from my Extra Deck has left the field, I can use this card's power to summon a NEW monster to take his place! Since it was a Synchro monster, I can summon a Tuner from my deck! And the one I pick…is Odd-Eyes Synchron!" he called. In a sudden burst of light, Yuya's tuner monster appeared in the same zone as Clear Wing. What followed was the effect of Laughalotta, allowing him to draw two more cards.

"Hmph. Hope you do not have plans for that Tuner…..for while my giant remains in play, you are FORBIDDEN to Synchro Summon anymore!" he called. Yuya and the others gasped.

"W-What?" Yuya gasped. Jack groaned.

"This was the same move the old timer pulled on me back on the highway. Without my Synchro cards, I was powerless…." he thought. Richter laughed before placing two cards face-down. Yuya began his turn and drew from his deck.

"I tribute Odd-Eyes Synchron AND Performapal Laughalotta!" he shouted "And with that….I bring out Xiangke Magician!" In a flash, his spellcaster arrived on the field.

"Now I use its special ability! Since your Synchronizon monster is a LIGHT attribute monster, I use Xiangke Magician to nullify its power for this turn!" Yuya called. Xiangke's shield began to glow before a beam was fired at Synchronizon, wiping out its attack points and reduced them to 0.

"Go now Odd-Eyes! Attack!" Yuya ordered. But Richter laughed.

"Trap card activate! God's Aura! With this, your Xiangke Magician is NEGATED!" he called. Yuya gasped as Xiange was struck by a blast of lightning, losing its hold on Synchronizon. The giant returned to 5500 in time to smash Odd-Eyes to pieces. The backlash dealt

"Odd-Eyes! No!" Yuya yelled.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 1200_**

 ** _RICHTER: 4700_**

As the smoke cleared, Yuya was thrown back from the explosion. He laid on his back in the dirt.

"Yuya!" Little Z cried. Richter let out a malevolent laugh.

"Foolish boy! If you thought it was THIS easy to topple a god's power, you are mistaken! Now I have taken away TWO of your dragons AND the ability to call back your friend, Odd-Eyes. What will you do now?" he asked. Remaining silent, all eyes were on Yuya as he quickly hopped back onto his feet.

"I may not have the power to Pendulum Summon now, but that doesn't mean Odd-Eyes is gone! I activate Pendulum Reborn!" he called. A strange device appeared on Yuya's field as the gear around it began to crank backwards, rewinding time far enough to bring Odd-Eyes back on the field. Richter groaned.

"Okay Yuzu! You're up!" Yuya called. Yuzu nodded, making her draw. The card she drew brought a smile to her face.

"Yes! It's here!" she thought. Examining her hand, she took two cards.

"Richter!" she shouted. Richter seemed suddenly surprised as he and Yuya turned to her.

"You've talked about your plans to destroy Zarc's reincarnated form, take the dragon cards and wipe humanity clean…..BUT you've been ignoring another important threat to your plans! And it's right here….given to me by my original self! Ray Akaba, this is for you….and for the likes of Serena, Rin AND Ruri!" Yuzu cried. Everyone gasped.

"W-What is she talking about?" Shun asked. Everyone gasped again when the silhouettes of Serena, Rin and Ruri appeared besides her with Ray's soul floating behind them.

"I activate the spell card Natural Energy Convergence!" she shouted. Leo gasped.

"Natural Energy….Convergence?!" he thought. From her hand, two other cards rose along with two additional cards, leaving her deck. The cards were the four energy cards meant to combat the power of the dragons.

"W-What….What do you plan to do with those?!" Richter asked. Yuzu grinned as did Ray and the others.

"We sacrifice En Flowers, En Moon, En Winds AND En Birds!" the girls called in unison. As the four cards disappeared, they took the form of a spiraling energy wave. It took the shape of a snake like beam of light that had flower petals, feathers and glistening moonlight surrounding it.

"The nature cards…..they're merging their energy together!" Leo gasped. All eyes were on Yuzu's creation in progress as, behind Richter, the light somehow brought about the awakening of the unconscious Reira. With eyes slowly opening,

"Hmngh…..huh? R-Ray….?" Reira muttered. As the energy began to blend together, it gave off a brilliant flash. Everyone looked away for a moment before the light began to fade. What now appeared was a beautiful, crystal blue colored snake dragon that fanned out large feather coated wings. Four crystals emerged in a ring around its neck while the girls' bracelets appeared as charms wrapped around the tip of its tail. Everyone was speechless at the beautiful creature just spawned.

"Another dragon…?" Leo thought.

"So pretty…." Reira said. Yuya remained in awe until he looked again to Yuzu.

"Yuzu…." he muttered. Richter's eyes remained in total shock, fixated on the new dragon.

"W-What is THAT?!" he asked.

"Behold, the TRUE form of the Natural Energy cards and the REAL SOUL of the Original Dimension and all who dwelled in it! Harmonious Crystal Paradise Dragon!" Yuzu and Ray called. As the other dragons on Yuya's field turned to Paradise Dragon, it let out a beautiful cry, sounding like a harmonic angel. It emitted a strange energy that surrounded them. With this new power up fueling them, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom all roared together with their voices synchronizing with Paradise Dragon.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	15. Ch 15: Yuya's Greatest Show - Part 3

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 15: Yuya's Greatest Show - Part 3_**

All eyes were on Yuzu's newly formed dragon, Harmonious Crystal Paradise Dragon, as its long body let it tower above Odd-Eyes and the other dragons. Leo was utterly speechless at the appearance of the new dragon.

"This….is the true form of the Natural Energy cards? I had no idea." Leo muttered. The dragon let out another cry, syncing itself in tune with the other dragons. While Yuzu looked on at Harmonious Crystal, Ray's spirit looked on towards Yuya as Zarc's soul appeared behind him.

"I see. THIS is the power you used to topple me not once, but twice." he said. Ray nodded.

"Yes. Only another dragon's power could calm the darkness you brought about. But do not worry. You and the dragons do not need fear her…..for now, we fight as one." Ray said. Yuzu extended her arm.

"I now activate Harmonious Crystal's special ability!" she called. Richter watched as the other three dragons began to grow a harmonizing aura around them, growing in power as all three rose by 1000 attack.

"W-What the? Their attack points are….!" he gasped.

"Paradise Dragon's ability, known as Harmony's Plea, lets me grant all monsters that were special summoned from the Extra Deck an additional thousand attack points!" she called. Richter growled, looking on at the three dragons.

"Next…I activate the ability of Dark Rebellion! By detaching both materials, I cut the attack of your Synchronizon in HALF and add its power to its own!" Yuzu called. Yuto's spirit looked on at Yuzu.

"Yuzu…." he muttered. The dragon absorbed both overlay units before unleashing a massive stream of lightning, enveloping the giant and stole 2750 attack. Piled onto its already existing 3500, the dragon's power climbed to 6250.

* * *

 ** _SERENA:_** _All right! NOW we're talking!  
_ ** _RURI:_** _Now we can finally take down that ugly eyesore with Yuto's dragon!_

 ** _RIN:_** _Let's go girls!_

 ** _YUZU:_** _Right!_

* * *

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack Synchronizon! Lightning Discharge!" she called. Dark Rebellion roared before charging straight for the giant. As it took to the sky, it dug its electrified claw into the beast's body before slicing clear up the center. Synchronizon groaned before exploding, dealing back 3500 damage.

"No! NO!" Richter yelled, shielding himself from the backlash of the explosion.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 1200_**

 ** _RICHTER: 1200_**

Everyone let out a victory cry for Yuzu as Dark Rebellion returned to their field.

"All right Yuzu!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah! Now it's ALL tied up!" Shingo shouted.

"Keep it up you two!" Noboru added. As everyone continued to cheer, Reiji heard someone applauding quietly. Looking behind Richter, he saw Reira.

"Reira!" he called, hurrying over to his younger sibling. Reira turned and gasped.

"R-Reiji!" she shouted, hurrying to him. The two met before Reiji hurried to move Reira away from Richter. Upon her return, everyone looked on in surprise at Reira's return to her proper age.

"R-Reira! But….how?" Henrietta asked.

"When Richter removed the souls of Zarc and Ray from within me, I think the release of their energy allowed me to age back to how I was before. But….don't worry mom. I'm okay." Reira replied. Henrietta started to tear up before bringing her arms around Reira. Yusho and Shuzo glanced towards them before turning back to Yuya and Yuzu.

"Just look at our children, Shuzo. How much they have grown." he said. Shuzo nodded.

"Yes. And they're just one attack away from destroying this fake god and saving everyone." Shuzo said. However, as everyone continued to cheer, Sora was quick to notice the silence that took place on Richter's field.

"W-Wait a second. I know that attack leveled the playing field…..but isn't it….TOO quiet over there?" Sora asked. Everyone quickly looked back towards Richter. As the smoke started to clear, all we see is the tattered remains of Richter's cloak and his duel disk.

"W-WHAT?! HE'S DEAD?!" everyone exclaimed. But soon after, the skies overhead started to glow dark, almost as if an ominous threat was approaching. Soon, darkness began to form itself on Richter's field, gathering itself around his remains.

"Yuya….what's happening?" Yuzu stuttered.

"I don't know. Brace yourself though!" he replied. As darkness continued to build, they both could hear the distorted voice of Richter growling as his original mask formed against the dark energy mass.

 _"_ _Do NOT celebrate just yet you miserable life forms! You may have destroyed Synchronizon, but all you've done…..is SEAL YOUR ULTIMATE END!"_

Everyone gasped as Richter roared, sending out a dark storm of energy from himself, shattering Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom.

"W-What the…?!" Yuya gasped. Suddenly, more sharp pains came over Yuya as he could feel Yuto and Yuri screaming now. Yuzu gasped.

"Yuya!" she shouted. Richter's voice laughed.

 _"_ _When you destroyed Synchronizon, its special ability allows me to BANISH all other monsters that were special summoned from the Extra Deck, sending the likes of your dragons AND their corespondent wielders to another dimension! You'll NEVER see them AGAIN!"_

Yuzu gasped.

"So….that's why Yuya was….when Clear Wing…." she muttered. Suddenly, Yuzu could hear the others gasping.

* * *

 ** _RIN:_** _Girls? I….I just realized….I can't sense Yugo anymore!  
_ ** _RURI:_** _(gasp) M-Me too! I can't feel Yuto with us!  
_ ** _SERENA:_** _If Yuto, Yugo AND Yuri are gone, then…..what does that make Yuya now?_

 ** _RURI:_** _I…I don't know. But….I'm scared. What are we going to do?_

* * *

Suddenly, the massive dark form that is now Richter sensed them, causing Yuzu and the others to gasp.

 _"_ _What's wrong little ones? Worried you won't see your "precious" ones anymore? Well….allow me to REUNITE you all! BEGONE!"_

A massive blast of dark energy fired towards Yuzu, engulfing her as she bore her feet in the ground, trying to resist it.

"YUZU!" Yuya screamed. Amidst the energy blast, Yuzu screamed as she could feel Ruri, Rin and Serena's essence pushed out of her. As the blast came to an end, even Ray's spirit was ejected from Yuzu.

"Y-Yuzu! Yuzu!" Yuya shouted, racing her way. Seeing Ray's soul on the ground, bruised from the onslaught, Zarc's spirit suddenly ejected itself from Yuya's body to help. But Richter could see them coming.

 _"_ _And as for YOU TWO…..it is time! Face your DIVINE JUDGMENT!"_

Ray and Zarc both gasped as the giant's dark arms reached out and grabbed onto each of them. At the moment they were grabbed, everyone could see their physical forms because of the energy they emitted.

"I..Is that Zarc and Ray?! When did they…?!" Reiji gasped. Leo gasped, watching as the dark arms drew their souls back towards it.

"Ray! NO!" he screamed, stopped by his family holding him back. Yuya looked up towards Richter, watching as their souls were absorbed into the darkness of his body. Though they struggled to resist, they couldn't hold back for long. Yuzu groaned as she pushed herself up, gasping when she couldn't hear anyone else within her.

"Y-Yuya….our counterparts….they're…..they're gone!" she gasped. Yuya nodded before Yuzu started to break out into tears, hugging Yuya tightly as he returned the hug. All was quiet until the darkness surrounding Richter began to harden and take shape.

 _"_ _It is MY turn now! I draw!"_

Appearing in front of Richter's towering figure was a lone Duel Monster card. But the drawn card itself brought out a malicious laughter from the towering giant.

 _"_ _Excellent! Now we can end this charade! I activate the power of Unification of Reality! From my hand, I banish the two OTHER gods I hold, Fusionozicon the Purple Heart and Extrazagon the Black Heart, along with my fallen member, Synchronizon! I activate the power….of INTEGRATION SUMMON!"_

Everyone gasped as the three cards began to encircle Richter's dark body, creating a dark magical circle that trapped him within. As the circle enclosed around him, a dark lightning bolt shot down from above, causing a massive blast that unleashed a vicious sweep of wind across the grounds.

"W-What's going on?!" Kite shouted.

"Nothing good! That's for sure!" Alexis exclaimed. Jack groaned, shielding himself from the violent winds as Yuya suddenly threw himself over Yuzu, shielding her from the vicious lashes he could feel from the wind.

"Y-Yuya!" she shouted. Yuya groaned, feeling himself being whipped about by the wind behind him. But even with the lashing pain, Yuya looked down at her.

"I….I'll protect you Yuzu! I…I won't let anything happen to you!" he shouted. Yuzu gasped.

"B-But why…?" she muttered. Yuya groaned, looking at her with one eye now closed.

"B-Because…..you're my girlfriend, right?" he replied. As the winds finally came to an end, everyone looked back towards Richter. But what shocked them now was the appearance of a gigantic creature. It had three faces, each wearing one of the masks of Number One to Three. It had large crystal like arms as its lower body was a crystalized base, dressed by Richter's robe. It merely floated in the air, motionlessly.

"Is….Is that….Richter?" Leo muttered. Everyone was utterly speechless. Just then, the giant begun to speak.

"What is the matter mortals? Can you not fathom the reality that is my TRUE form?! THIS is the form only a god can achieve! Combining my soul with the literal essence that makes up your other dimensions, I have achieved tremendous power….as Eterquinox, Emperor of Space-Time!" the giant spoke. Yuya gasped, remembering when under Zarc's control, he became Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

"Richter….what have you done?! Don't you realize you're putting yourself in the same SHOES as Zarc?! You've merged yourself with your own monsters just as he did! This isn't divine judgment. What you're doing now is NO DIFFERENT than the person you claimed was evil!" Yuya shouted. Richter growled.

"SILENCE! Do not compare myself to that foolish mortal, Zarc! This is the form I've ALWAYS had since becoming a god! While he used it to destroy worlds, ruin lives and threaten everything around him, I will use this form to bring about an era of chaos and usher in a new age for humanity….starting by eradicating the two of YOU! The originators of said chaos!" he shouted. His giant crystal arms detached before dividing each into two sets of twin crystal lasers.

"Watch as I blast the last monster you have into oblivion!" he yelled, taking aim at Paradise Dragon. Yuzu gasped. Her dragon was in defense mode with 3000 defense but the attack strength of Eterquinox were 6000.

"And do not think, just because your dragon cowers in defense position, you are safe. The special power I wield….allows me to pierce clean through your dragon's shield and strike your life points directly!" he shouted. The lasers began to hum as electrical energy built up at the tips.

"If this hits, Yuya and Yuzu are done for!" Reiji shouted.

"Yuya! Yuzu! Get out of there!" Sora exclaimed. Shun groaned.

"No! Not like this!" he thought. As Eterquinox's attack loomed over head, Yuya looked quickly at the cards in his hand. He gasped when he saw one card sitting amongst the others. Just as the giant opened fire, Yuya rose it into the air.

"I activate the special ability of Performapal Smile Knight!" Yuya yelled. Everyone gasped, watching as Yuya played the card, creating a musketeer styled knight wearing a smiling mask over his face.

"W-WHAT?!" Richter gasped.

"Since you are attacking a defense positioned monster, my Smile Knight can swoop in and become your NEW attack target! And when your monster is forced to change battle targets to him, you lose half your attack points!" Yuya shouted. Eterquinox's lasers diverted towards Smile Knight while falling to 3000. Smile Knight swung its red cape in defense, bearing 2000 attack, enough to shield Yuzu and her dragon from the attack. But the chaos still blasted away 1000 life points, sending them both flying.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 200_**

 ** _RICHTER: 1200_**

Everyone watched as Yuya and Yuzu skid across the ground, both still clutching onto each other while being covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Yuya! Yuzu!" Noboru shouted. The others looked on in horror as they laid on the ground.

"H-Hey! Are you guys okay?!" Sora yelled.

"Don't tell me they're….." Reira gasped, clinging against Reiji. Reiji looked on at Yuya.

"Yuya! Don't give up! Not now!" he thought. Eterquinox looked on at the two of them before Richter's malicious laughter filled the air.

"NOW do you children realize what punishment is dealt from the hands of a GOD? You brought this upon yourself when you dared to challenge me! Surrender now….and maybe I shall show pity on you….in the form of a "painless" death." he said. Yuya and Yuzu remained motionless on the ground before Yuzu slowly started to budge. She looked on at the battered and wounded Yuya.

"Yuya…..I'm…..sorry." she muttered "B-Because of me….you…." But she was silenced when Yuya was able to muster strength to lift his hand, putting his finger against her lips.

"No. Don't…..Don't blame yourself. N-Neither of us….knew what was coming. But…..if this is the end…..I'm glad." he said. Yuzu gasped.

"W-Why?" she asked. Yuya chuckled weakly as he looked on at her.

"Because…..I got to spend it….with you." he said. She once again gasped before slowly putting her hand over Yuya's.

"Y-Yuya…..please. You're…going to make me blush." she said "But…..don't think this is the end…not yet. We….still have our entire lives…..ahead of us….together." Yuya looked on.

"W-What do you mean, Yuzu?" he asked. Tears began to well in her eyes as she nudged herself closer, enough for their foreheads to touch.

"I….I've always thought…..about what life would be like…..if…if you ever proposed to me. I….still want that reality to come true. You and me…..walking together down the aisle…..you holding my hand as…..you slip the wedding ring on my finger…..that's what I mean." Yuzu said. Yuya lightly gasped, his face turning beet red.

"Yuya….I love you….." she muttered. As Yuya remained motionless, full of complete embarrasment as he envisioned Yuzu's wish, he eventually returned to reality and a smile came to his face.

"I….love you too…..Yuzu." he muttered, slowly raising one arm so that it held onto her. Both of them were now a shade of red as they leaned towards one another. All eyes looked on, some filled with tears, at the wounded duelists.

"Yuya…Yuzu….I'm sorry. This old man's follies…..is what brought about the end of your hopeful future. If only I hadn't started the "Arc Area Project"….in the first place.…" Leo groaned, tightening his hand into a fist. Henrietta looked over to Leo before putting her hand on his shoulder. While the Akaba family helped their grieving father, the others looked on at Yuya and Yuzu, who just met one another with a kiss. But just then, a faint firefly sized light began to glow from Yuya and Yuzu's bodies, enveloping them in a bright ball of light.

"W-What the..?!" Richter gasped. Everyone soon turned to the two in utter shock. They watched as the ball of light rose into the sky above, floating just at the eye level of Eterquinox. At the same time, from deep within the giant's body, two lights began to emit themselves as well before rocketing out through its glass shell. Richter groaned loudly as the light orbs escaped him and merged into the sphere. Inside, we see the likes of Yuya and Yuzu come face to face with Zarc and Ray.

* * *

 ** _YUYA:_** _Z-Zarc? And Ray too? But….I thought Richter absorbed your souls into his new monster!  
_ ** _ZARC:_** _He did. However….the energy you two emitted was enough for us to escape…_

 ** _RAY:_** _It was the strength of your bond….the love you two had for each other…._

 ** _YUZU:_** _But….what does this mean? We're all together again….but we don't have the power necessary to save our other friends OR defeat Richter's new form._

 ** _ZARC:_** _Then….I think its time WE did more to help you than just assist from the sidelines._

 ** _RAY:_** _Indeed. Yuya? Yuzu? Allow us to grant the two of you….a special power._

 ** _YUYA:_** _W-What kind of power?_

 ** _ZARC:_** _You will see…..  
_ ** _ZARC & RAY: _**_Thank you, again, for fighting for the two of us. Now go….and protect the future for everyone else!_

* * *

Outside, the ball of light remained motionless, floating in midair at Eterquinox's level. Richter growled.

"Eterquinox! Waste no time! Shoot down that oversized firefly!" he ordered. The monster took aim at the orb with its four lasers. But as they were powering up, a pair of creatures swooped in and shattered two of the lasers. Richter growled, watching as the two monsters were Jack on the back of Red Wyvern and Shun atop Final Fortress Falcon. From below, another laser was taken out by a conjoined effort of Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Leo.

"BEGONE you meddlesome PESTS!" Richter yelled, emitting a giant wave of energy around him. But as the monsters quickly retreated, Little Z stepped forward and put up a giant barrier in front of everyone. This barrier was powerful enough to shield themselves from the energy storm.

"NUMBER FOUR!" Richter growled. Little Z groaned, maintaining the barrier.

"I am NOT Number Four anymore! My name…..is LITTLE Z!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the final laser was taken out by a lone shot fired from Noboru and Big Benkei. Richter let out a vicious growl.

"Eterquinox! Forget about the two brats for now! Focus on wiping out these interlopers first!" he ordered. But as the giant started to lean its giant body towards them, a voice suddenly rung out across the sky.

 _" HEY! We're not finished with you…Richter! "_

Richter gasped as he turned back towards the floating ball. Following those words, the orb itself let out a massive burst of light. The impact was so mighty that it forced Eterquinox backwards.

"W-What is this?! Who said that?!" Richter yelled. Descending from the flash of light, a lone figure gently hovered towards the ground below. As the tips of its toes touched the ground, it gently bounced, remaining in the air. The others could not believe their eyes as, standing in place of the two wounded duelists, was a new being, a ruby red entity in color. It appeared the size of Yuya with his dark green hair covering the top of its head. However, it also wore strange crystals atop its head, similar to Yuzu's hair clips. Across its body, decor modeled from Odd-Eyes covered its limbs as its eyes opened, revealing one of Yuya's eyes and the other was Yuzu's. With its eyes opened, a pair of horns formed itself from beneath its hair, taking the shape of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's. Yuya's jacket draped over its shoulders, taking the form of a cape.

"W-What…..? No. Th…..This cannot be!" Richter gasped. Everyone was completely baffled by what they were looking at.

"Who is THAT?!" Sora asked.

"And what happened to Yuya and Yuzu?!" Shingo asked. The being turned towards them.

"Guys….it's okay. It's us." the being said, speaking in a mixed tone of Yuya and Yuzu's voice. Everyone gasped.

"Wait! I know those voices!" Shuzo gasped.

"They're….Yuya and Yuzu's!" Yoko added.

"Somehow…..they've merged together." Yusho muttered. As the being turned back to Richter's massive monster, Richter could sense the same energy emittance that once flowed from Yuya and Yuzu now combined into this new form.

"So…it would appear you have found a way to fuse your souls together….creating an impressive level of power." Richter said. The being nodded as Yuya and Yuzu's souls appeared behind it. Together, they mirrored each other while pointing to Richter.

"That's right! And now, we are about to show you the TRUE meaning of the word "divine judgment"!" they shouted in unison.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	16. Ch 16: The Hopeful Final Draw

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _Chapter 16: The Hopeful Final Draw_**

Yuya and Yuzu, now fused into one new being, stood firmly on the duel field staring down Eterquinox, the new form Richter obtained by merging with his cards. Paradise Dragon stood proudly behind its duelist, looking poised for battle.

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 200_**

 ** _RICHTER: 1200_**

"I can't believe it. So….Yuya and Yuzu really MERGED together?!" Shingo asked. Leo nodded.

"I do not know how they obtained this new power, but I just hope it'll be enough to end Richter's rampage." he said. Returning to the field, Yuya and Yuzu's inner spirits looked to one another.

 ** _YUYA:_** _You know, Yuzu, it feels….kind of funny sharing a body like this. Now I know how Yuto felt._

 ** _YUZU:_** _I know. It feels funny for me too. But…we can't think about this now. Our friends, family and everyone in the four dimensions are counting on us._

 ** _YUYA:_** _Yeah._

Richter's giant monster glared down at Yuya and Yuzu's form, still baffled by what happened.

"So….what do you call this "miraculous transformation" of yours, children? I'm curious to know." Richter asked. The life form closed its eyes before opening them again.

"That's a good question. What WOULD you call this new form of ours? How about…..Yuzya? Yeah. That'll do it. The name of the one who'll teach you what REAL "divine punishment" is….will be Yuzya, the NEW protector of the four dimensions!" Yuzya called. Richter groaned.

"Still you speak about dishing out punishment to me. Very well. Show me then!" he shouted. Yuzya nodded.

"Gladly!" it called.

 ** _YUYA:_** _Okay. So, first things first….we need to find a way to recover Odd-Eyes and the other dragons._

 ** _YUZU:_** _Leave that part to me, Yuya._

 ** _YUYA:_** _Huh?_

On the duel field, Yuzya looked up to Paradise Dragon.

"I activate the second effect of Harmonious Crystal Paradise Dragon! By offering up this dragon, her power allows me to return ALL banished cards back to their owner's graveyards! This means WE get back Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing AND Starving Venom!" Yuzya called. The dragon let out a loud cry, fading into fireflies as the spirit forms of the four dragons appeared, all diving into their duel disk.

"What?! But I just got rid of those despicable creatures!" Richter gasped. At the same time, not noticed by Yuzya, the revival of the dragons also freed the likes of Yuto and the other counterparts.

 ** _YUTO:_** _Mnngh. Uh…? W-What happened?_

 ** _YUGO:_** _Am….Am I back?_

 ** _RIN:_** _Yugo! You're okay!  
_ ** _YUGO:_** _R-Rin?! Oh man! Don't tell me Richter got you too!_

 ** _SERENA:_** _No you dummy. We're all freed from his hold on us._

 ** _YURI:_** _Then….I suppose we have THAT to thank?_

 ** _RURI:_** _H-Huh? What….is that?  
_ ** _YUTO:_** _Is that….Yuya?_

 ** _SERENA:_** _And….Yuzu? Its faint….but I can sense both of them inside that body._

 _(Yuya and Yuzu's spirits look back)_

 ** _YUYA:_** _Hey! You did it Yuzu! They're all back!  
_ ** _ALL:_** _(gasp)  
_ ** _YUGO:_** _Holy cow! It IS them!  
_ ** _YUZU:_** _Of course its us! Sorry you guys. But we need to ask you to sit this next part out._

 ** _SERENA:_** _Hmph. Glory hogs. Fine. Go ahead._

"As we said, your punishment is coming Richter! And in order to do so, we need the four dragons to be present in one way or another!" Yuzya called "Observe!" As Yuzya rose a hand into the air, its hand began glowing bright gold, almost as if it was calling something. Everyone remained silent, looking on at Yuzya.

"Oh man! This is tense!" Sora gasped.

"They only have one draw left. It HAS to be perfect." Jack thought. Shun looked on alongside Reiji and Reira.

"Please…..you two have to win." Little Z muttered, holding his hands together. As Yuzya placed its hand on the top card of their deck, Richter suddenly gasped as he saw the silhouette of a brand new dragon with the same eyes as Odd-Eyes glaring back at him from behind his opponent.

"Here we go! DIVINE DRAW!" Yuzya shouted, swiftly drawing their next card. Glancing at the card, Yuzya gave a small smile.

"Yes! It's here!" it called, shocking Richter. As it held onto the card, their spiritual counterparts looked on as the four dragons returned.

"Now that we have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon AND Starving Venom Fusion Dragon back in our graveyard, we call on them to combine their powers and achieve a new, more POWERFUL form!" Yuzya called, raising the card high into the air. The dragons all roared before soaring into the sky, piercing a hole of shining light in the darkened skies above them.

"W-What is this?" Richter muttered, too stunned to speak. All eyes were on the sky.

"Dragon with beautiful heterochromia eyes, shed your earthly chains and combine thyself with your dragon brethren to achieve a higher plane of existence!" Yuzya called. Suddenly, a beautiful cast of rainbow rays suddenly rained down from the opening.

"Descend into this world! Odd-Eyes Divine Dragon, Lord of the Pendulum!" Yuzya finished. Richter gasped, watching as the silhouetted dragon from before now slowly descended down to Yuzya's side. This dragon appeared to be Odd-Eyes in base but it was much larger with a multitude of armored scales from the other dragons. Its wings were a fiery rainbow color, igniting the flames as it let out a echoing roar. It floated with 5000 attack points.

 ** _YUTO:_** _In….Incredible._

 ** _YUGO:_** _So….that is what our dragons look like….combined together._

 ** _YURI:_** _Quite breathtaking._

"Odd-Eyes….DIVINE Dragon?! You dare to say that THING is a god now?!" Richter shouted. Yuzya grinned.

"Yes. It's successfully usurped you in power." it replied. Richter growled.

"NO! I refuse to be replaced by the very monsters I sought to break! I REFUSE!" Richter shouted.

"Too bad then. Because you've already sent in your resignation….when you THREATENED our friends and family!" Yuzya shouted. Richter snarled.

"Now! Odd-Eyes Divine Dragon! I activate your special ability! Dragon's Beckoning!" Yuzya called. The dragon let out another loud roar, suddenly summoning the silhouettes of Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starving Venom and Harmonious Crystal from the graveyard.

"By banishing these five dragons, we add one thousand additional attack to our dragon for each one! That's five thousand extra attack points!" Yuzya shouted. Odd-Eyes Divine shrieked as its power grew to 10,000.

"T-Ten thousand attack points?!" Richter gasped "N-No! Even with that amount of power, you cannot do anything against me! I activate the spell card Impervious Aura! Now since your monster's attack points have risen above its normal, it CANNOT attack this turn!" A glowing aura formed itself around Eterquinox, encasing the giant being.

"No! Then….Odd-Eyes Divine's attack boost means nothing!" Reira gasped. Reiji grinned.

"Do not worry Reira. If I know Yuya, this is NOT their grand finale." he said, adjusting his glasses. Suddenly, Yuzya shed a confident smile, surprising Richter.

"Trap activate! Pendulum Forever!" Yuzya called. Richter gasped as his trap activated, showing the likes of Xiangke Magician, Performapal Laughalotta, Gumgumouton, Odd-Eyes Unicorn and Odd-Eyes Synchron appeared.

"While I control two or more Pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck, your card's effect is negated! However, for EACH Pendulum card I have face-up in my Extra Deck, your monster now loses one thousand attack points!" it called. Their Pendulum monsters rocketed towards Eterquinox, puncturing straight through its barrier and impacted against the giant's body with beautiful firework explosions. This brought its attack power down to 1000.

"No! NO! This can't be happening! I am a GOD! I cannot LOSE!" Richter yelled. Yuzya casted an arm towards Richter.

"Now! Odd-Eyes Divine Dragon! Attack Eterquinox and END THIS! Go Divine Dragon Spear!" Yuzya shouted. The dragon roared as the dragon's silhouettes formed a pentagon shape around Odd-Eyes Divine before they all came charging, forming into a single glowing bullet. From deep within his monster, Richter was overfilled with fear as the raging dragon pierced itself clean through Eterquinox's crystal body, causing a massive explosion that wiped out the last of his life points. Richter screamed as loud as possible, feeling his body being viciously ripped apart as pure energy surged through him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO….!" he bellowed as he was swallowed up in the energy blast.

 ** _DUEL OVER!  
YUYA & YUZU WIN!_**

 ** _YUYA & YUZU: 200 - RICHTER: 0_**

As the blinding light caused by the attack faded away, Yuzya smiled before it separated back into Yuya and Yuzu again. Looking at one another, they each chuckled before they fainted simultaneously. Everyone quickly rushed over their way.

"Yuya! Yuzu!" Yusho called. Their friends gathered around, helping the two upright again.

"That was just AWESOME you guys!" Sora called.

"No kidding. You two just made history today." Aster added. Kite smirked.

"It's the first I've seen anybody topple a GOD in a game of Duel Monsters." Jack said. Yuya chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? I always aim to please. R-Right….Yuzu?" he asked. Yuzu chuckled.

"That's for sure." she added. As everyone burst into laughter, it all fell silent when a heavenly aura shined down on them from above. Looking up, everyone saw the like of Zarc and Ray's spirits floating alongside Odd-Eyes Divine and the other five dragons.

"Thank you, Yuya Sakaki…..Yuzu Hiragi. Thanks to you, our souls can finally be at peace with Richter's defeat. And I think the dragons….would like to thank you as well." Zarc said, accompanied by the dragons all roaring at once. Yuya chuckled.

"You're very welcome." he said. Ray looked on at Leo.

"Father….thank you very much for still loving me as much as before our world was destroyed. But….please don't do anything like the Arc Area Project again…..for the sake of mankind…..okay?" Ray asked. Leo nodded, shedding a small tear.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry….Ray." he said. Ray smiled before she floated down to his side, embracing him.

"So….what happens now?" Reiji asked "Because of Yuya and Yuzu's duel, the so-called "God" of our world is gone." Zarc and Ray looked to one another.

"Actually, that's the thing we wished to speak to you about. Without Richter, the dimensions may surely face another major threat in the future and without a god, there may be not much we can do. That is why….to make amends for what I have done….I wish to become your new guardian, alongside Ray and the dragons." Zarc explained. Yuya gasped.

"So, you're taking Odd-Eyes away?" Yuya asked. Zarc sighed as he eyed Yuya.

"Yuya….I know you felt like you've truly bonded with your dragons. But….we all feel the dragon's true place in this world aren't tools for anyone to eventually abuse for evil deeds. I feel….they should be helping to protect us. Don't you think so?" he asked, putting a hand on Yuya's shoulder. Yuya looked up at Odd-Eyes as the dragon lightly growled to him. Tears started to build in Yuya's eyes as he slowly reached for his goggles.

"Yuya…" Yuzu muttered. But just as Yuya's fingers touched the rim of his goggles, they stopped and he wiped away his tears.

"No. I understand. All I really wanted….was for the dragons to live the way they want to…..not used as tools by anyone else." he said. Rising back up to his feet, Odd-Eyes slowly drifted towards him as Yuya hugged the dragon's head.

"Thanks for being my co-star, Odd-Eyes. Please take care." he whispered. Everyone looked on silently, save for a sniffling Shingo, Shuzo and Yoko. From behind, the spirits of Yuto, Yugo and Yuri all looked on as their dragons looked back at them.

"Yuya…" Yusho thought. As Yuya let go of Odd-Eyes, Zarc and Ray started rising back towards the skies with the dragons behind them.

"But….before we go, allow us to perform a little magic show….for all of you." Ray said, turning back to Zarc. Zarc grinned before he and Ray each held onto each other's hand. As they closed their eyes, a giant pendulum appeared in the sky above. Visible from all across the other dimensions, still wrigling from the damage caused by Richter, the pendulum started to swing back and forth eventually carving the arc in the sky above.

 _Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!_

As the pendulum's arc grew bigger and bigger, the pendulum itself let out a massive but warm glow that encompassed all the separate dimensions. In the warmth of the light, without the realization of everyone else, the dimensions were gently being merged back together as a new world centered around the Pendulum Dimension. And as the damage done by the rampant gods was being undone, Yuya and Yuzu gasped and looked back, seeing the likes of Yuto, Ruri, Yugo, Rin, Yuri and Serena manifesting themselves in human form again.

"What….What's happening?" Yuto asked. Looking back, Shun gasped when he saw Ruri and Yuto standing besides one another.

"R-Ruri? Yuto..?" he muttered. The two looked back to Shun before tears welled up in Ruri's eyes, racing into Shun's open arms. Yugo and Rin looked to one another.

"Hey. How come….c-can I…?" he asked, feeling Rin's cheek. Rin chuckled before she brushed off Yugo's hand.

"Come on Yugo. Not in front of everyone else." she said. Yugo gasped, realizing he could physically touch her before he was overcome with excitement, hugging onto her tightly. Meanwhile, Serena and Yuri simply glanced at one another.

"All of the dimensional counterparts…..they've been revived?" Leo asked. Yusho approached Leo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Things should be VERY INTERESTING now, wouldn't you say old friend?" he asked. Leo smiled.

"Yes. And this time, I won't do anything to harm these children." he said. With everyone still comprehending what was happening, Ray and Zarc took one look at each other, smiled and turned back to everyone else.

"Until the day we meet again, keep smiling….Yuya." Zarc said. Yuya nodded.

"You better keep an eye on your boyfriend there Yuzu. No telling what the future holds for him." Ray said. Yuzu blushed slightly but still maintained her smile.

"Goodbye….everyone." they said, waving one last time before flying into the skies with the dragons. As everyone watched them until they disappeared, Yuya and Yuzu looked on at one another.

"You know? I wonder what life will be like….the next time they come back?" Yuya asked.

"Who knows? Let's just worry about the here and now though…." she replied, holding onto Yuya's hand.

 _~ Den City | Inside VRAINS | Years Later… ~_

Fast forwarding many years afterwards, we catch a glimpse of a man riding atop his D-Board in the virtual reality space known as "Link VRAINS". Known as Playmaker, he was riding past another man, dressed as a Knight of Hanoi.

"SPEED DUEL!" they shouted.

 ** _~ THE END ~_**


	17. Epilogue: 12 Years Later

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - The Movie -_**

 ** _EPILOGUE: 12 Years Later_**

 _As another twelve years since Richter's defeat came and went, life eventually returned to normal again for Yuya Sakaki and his friends. In that amount of passed time, the two heroes that defeated the villainous god were married and now lived together as a conjoined family at a newer, much more spacious home, provided by LDS' own Reiji Akaba. It is bright one sunny morning as we peer down at the new Sakaki-Hiragi household as Yuzu arrives in the bedroom, finding Yuya asleep._

 _"_ _Yuya? Yuya! WAKE UP!" she shouted, striking him with a vicious batting of her paper fan to the head. The impact sprung Yuya out of bed as he tumbled to the floor head first. He groaned while rubbing his head._

 _"_ _Yeow! Sheesh Yuzu. Next time I ask for a wake-up call, remind me to NOT ask you." he said, glaring at her. Yuzu sighed._

 _"If it WASN'T me, you'd probably be late. Don't you know what time it is? My dad already went ahead to the school!" Yuzu shouted, pointing to a nearby digital clock. Glancing up at it, Yuya read the clock as 10:25 a.m. His eyes bulged from shock as he quickly leapt to his feet._

 _"_ _H-Holy cow Yuzu! Why did you let me nearly oversleep?! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed, dashing out the door. As she watched him pass, Yuzu sighed heavily before shedding a small smile._

 _"Still can't believe I ended up marrying you….you dork." she thought. As he emerged from the bedroom, Yuya hopped down the pole leading downstairs and saw the likes of Little Z, Yusho, Yoko and another child eating at the family table. The child was a young girl with light pink and dark red mix colored hair, tied up in a ponytail atop her head._

 _"_ _Hey there sleepyhead! See? I TOLD you your wife makes a GREAT alarm clock!" Yusho laughed. Yuya groaned._

 _"_ _Not now dad! Sorry mom! But I'm running late! Can you get me breakfast to go please?!" he asked. Yoko snickered._

 _"_ _My my, Yuya. What's the rush?" she asked, handing him a paper bag which he quickly snatched up._

 _"_ _It's my first day teaching at the You Show Duel School, mom! You have to remember that! I promised Yuzu's dad I'd arrive on time to make a good impression!" Yuya shouted. Opening the bag, he began scarfing his food down his throat. He was halted, however, when he started to feel congestion build in his throat, letting out a loud cough._

 _"_ _Here! Drink this!" a voice called, handing Yuya a glass of milk. Grabbing it, Yuya quickly downed the milk before breathing a heavy sigh of relief._

 _"_ _Phew! Just what the doctor ordered. Thanks…..S-SORA?!" Yuya gasped, seeing the slightly older mischievious Sora at his table._

 _"_ _WHAT have I told you about mooching off us?! I know I said you were welcomed here whenever after the whole Richter thing, but this….what you're doing is BEYOND mooching! You're a freaking pancake snitch!" he shouted. Sora sneered with a devious chuckle._

 _"_ _But, dad, usually you're so laid back about Uncle Sora coming to eat with the family. I thought you guys got along?" Little Z asked. Sora chuckled._

 _"Oh he likes me all right! But, sometimes your dad's too hard headed to admit it. Guess some things NEVER change, eh kids?" Sora asked. Yuya groaned, swatting himself in the face._

 _"Oh for pete sakes! NOTHING changes with YOU, does it?" he asked. From up above, he heard Yuzu's voice calling out. He looked up and saw her, along with an elderly En and Core, observing him from over the railing._

 _"_ _Yuya! Get going already! Dad's not gonna wait forever you know!" she shouted. Yuya gasped._

 _"_ _O-Oh yeah! I'm running late!" he gasped before making a blitz towards the door. However, he was forced to a stop again when he heard another voice call out._

 _"_ _Daddy! What about our good morning kissys?!" the girl asked, leaning over in her seat. Looking at a nearby clock, Yuya sighed heavily before darting back. He quickly kissed the little girl on the forehead._

 _"_ _Sorry about that Yuki. Daddy's running behind a bit. I PROMISE we'll play lots when I come back." he said, petting her head. He then looked to Little Z._

 _"_ _So, ready to go to class….Little Z?" he asked. Little Z nodded._

 _"_ _Sure am!" he shouted, hopping out of his chair to join Yuya at his side._

 _"_ _Well, we're off! See you guys!" Yuya called, rushing off again afterwards._

 ** _~ You Show Duel School ~_**

 _Upon arriving, Yuya hurried inside and hopped in the elevator to make his way to the classroom on the upper floor. Once the doors opened, he leapt out and landed perfectly on his feet while Little Z simply walked out._

 _"_ _And…Yuya Sakaki STICKS the landing! Ha ha! I made it! With a minute to spare too." he said, looking at his watch._

 _"_ _Way to go dad!" Little Z laughed. Yuya started to bow to a pretend audience as Little Z hurried on ahead. Just then, he felt someone tap his shoulder. A bit surprised, Yuya turned to see Yuto wearing a white lab coat._

 _"_ _Look who's NEARLY tardy on his first day of work." Yuto chuckled. Yuya laughed._

 _"Hey! Yuto! I didn't know Shuzo asked you too!" he replied. Yuto lightly shrugged._

 _"_ _Yeah. Well, with how many students this place has gotten since your duel with Richter, there has to be extra teachers to help out." he said "I'm not the ONLY one, you know?" As he hinted Yuya to look back, he glanced back to see Yugo and Yuri as well._

 _"No way. You guys too?" he asked. Yugo chuckled._

 _"_ _Yep. Yuto teaches an Xyz class, I teach the Synchro class…" Yugo explained._

 _"_ _And I teach Fusion. Then again….I AM surprised you weren't casted for the Fusion course, eh "Ally of the Academy"?" Yuri said, butting in. Yugo groaned._

 _"_ _For the last time, my name is NOT "Fusion"! It's Yugo! YUGO!" he ranted. Yuya chuckled, shaking his head._

 _"_ _Man. You guys will NEVER change." he said. Just then, he saw the door leading to his classroom open, standing at the door was Shuzo._

 _"_ _Ahhh….Mr. Sakaki. I was wondering if you made it. Well, class is starting everyone." he said. The other boys nodded before saying goodbyes to Yuya and making off for their own classes. Yuya then followed Shuzo inside, grabbing a coat similar to his father's off the nearby coat rack and tossed it on over himself._

 _"_ _Hey! No way! Principal! You never told us our teacher is THE Yuya Sakaki!" a student exclaimed._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh! I'm star struck right now!" a girl student squealed. Yuya chuckled and waved to them._

 _"_ _Hey there kids. Sorry if I was running a little late there. But….I'm here. So, we can finally get the start of your Pendulum Summoning course running. As you all know, my name is Yuya Sakaki, the very FIRST Pendulum Summoning master. You can call me Mr. Sakaki if you wish….but, hey, that's a name more fitting my old man." he teased, showing a slightly goofy look on his face. His students all started to laugh._

 _"_ _Anyway, over the course of the next few weeks, I'll be teaching you everything I learned over the course of my journey from rookie, like all of you, to a wizard at Pendulum Summoning. So….who here wants to see a Pendulum Summoning first hand?" he asked. The children all excitedly cheered, raising their hands._

 _"_ _We do!" they called. Yuya laughed._

 _"_ _My first day and I'm already everyone's favorite teacher!" he thought. As he looked among his students, he stopped when he saw one boy in the far back. Though he was raising his hand, he appeared rather shy and was looking away. From Yuya's perspective, he had a face similar to that of a much younger Richter._

 _"_ _Is….Is that….?" he thought. Deciding it would wait until later, he snapped back to reality and faced his students before leading them to the caged duel field._

 ** _~ You Show Duel School | Dueling Arena ~_**

 _With his class gathered together outside, Yuya treated this as his debut performance as a teacher as he took five cards from his deck._

 _"_ _Now, kids, in order to Pendulum Summon….you need to have PENDULUM cards. These are a must for any duelist as they can be your tickets to victory. Allow me to show you a few of my longtime favorites." he said. Activating his duel disk, he drew two cards._

 _"_ _All right, I set the scale one Stargazer Magician and the scale eight Timegazer Magician to form the Pendulum Scale!" he called, slapping them on his disk. Once he did, the spellcasters took their place in the floating pillars before each taking a bow._

 _"_ _Okay now! With this scale active, I can summon any number of monsters from my hand OR Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck as long as their original levels are inbetween the two scales I have set. How a Pendulum Monster gets in the Extra Deck….we'll discuss that later. For now, here comes a glimpse of your very first…!" Yuya explained, about to start when he suddenly heard an echoing voice ringing in his ear. It sounded like the roar of Odd-Eyes._

 _"_ _O-Odd-Eyes?" he muttered. Suddenly, he watched as a card formed itself in his hand as well. What was previously a hand with Performapal's Cheermole, Hip Hippo and Coin Dragon now included his ace monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. His students, along with Shuzo, all watched in surprise._

 _"_ _P-Professor Sakaki! What was that light?" a student asked. Looking at his hand again, Yuya rose his head up and smiled._

 _"_ _Nothing. Just a sign that….an old friend came to visit. Boy, are you kids in for a treat today." he said. He then proceeded with his Pendulum Summoning, bringing all the cards out in one fell swoop. The children all shouted with excitement as they rushed to see Yuya's monsters up close. As they did, we zoom out to the skies above, seeing the spirit of Zarc looking down at him._

 ** _"_ _Thank you….Yuya….for reminding me WHY I started dueling in the first place… "_**


End file.
